Requiem of a Dream
by Cellotastic
Summary: Have you ever made a wish on a star? Ever wished your sleeping dreams would become your reality? For one girl, that has become so, and she can't tell what her dreams are, and what her waking hours are. With unknown forces tracking her every move...
1. Making a wish

**Author's Note**

Hi. I'm Hylian Renegade, and you've stumbled upon my first story here on FanFiction.

If you're an older fan, you'll realize that this is **not **the original first chapter. Because, yes, that's right, I finally re-typed it. Now I just need to keep kicking out new chapters while fixing the old. Yes, I know this version is just slightly longer than the original. Yes, I know the mom isn't really in here anymore. You'll take what I give you and like it, my poppets. And don't laugh at my song choice, I think it was good!

If you're new, let me welcome you. This has been one of my works for a long time, a story that is dear to my heart. If you find yourself dreaming of being whisked away to Hyrule, then this is the story for you. I'm not going to spoil anything for you, so I'll stop now.

Enjoy, please. I'm doing my best now.

* * *

I've got my memories…

Always inside of me…

But I can't go back, back to how it was.

I believe you now, I've come too far, no I can't go back, back to how it was.

Created for a place I've never known, this is home.

Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong, yeah, this is home.

I've been searching for a place of my own, now I've found it, maybe this is home.

This is Home, by Switchfoot.

* * *

Confidently, I walked down the hallways on Findlay High School, letting my body lean from side to side, not hiding my standing from the people around me. I was the girlfriend of the infamous Derrick Bane, one of the most notorious boys in the school, and loving every second of it.

Sixteen going on twenty-one, I was number one. On top of everything, untouchable, loved simply because of my status.

I went to the parties, I got the nice clothes, I got everything, and I got to watch everyone else be so, so jealous.

Almost as if on queue, Derrick appeared, and slid his arm around my waist. There was a possessiveness in his eyes that gave him away, and flicked my hair away from my neck to just barely expose the hickey he'd given me. It was for his eyes only, but seeing as my position could be fleeting indeed, I was going to have as much fun with it as possible.

The bell for third period rang just then, and as he leaned in to kiss me, I skipped daintily away, avoiding his advance with a flirty wink.

Chemistry was nothing to me. I spent the entire time texting the girls in my new status circle, the girlfriends of the other popular boys. All talk about parties, booze, and make-up. Oh, and of course, who had what and how bad. Who to avoid. Who to pick up on the side, all sorts of juicy tidbits.

Just before the end of class, I got a text from my friend, Helen.

_Cece, what's with you? You're acting like a Barbie skank._

I rather resented that. But truthfully, I was. I had avoided Helen, my best friend, and Damien, my pseudo brother, for nearly two weeks now.

_I know. I can't really make this up to you, can I?_

I slid my phone into my purse, which sat on my lap, and looked down to see another new message.

_OMG, Mr. Krebs is SOOO hawt. I wonder if he'd do me…_

I promptly deleted Stacey's text. A moment later I had another message, from Helen.

_I wouldn't say that. Eat lunch with us today, and you can consider yourself redeemed._

I texted back in the affirmative, even though I knew it would be difficult. Ever since I'd started letting Derrick take the lead in the relationship, he tried to control me. I pushed back, of course, but he didn't always respond well to that. That's where some of the more concealed…_hickeys_ came from.

After Chemistry, I turned in the homework I hadn't in class, even though it had been done. Mr. Adkins, the teacher, took it and asked me what I thought of the reading assignment. Even though a lot of people didn't know it, I was quite smart. I just really didn't like to show off. Even if it meant not turning in work with the rest of the class. Instead of taking the main exit door, I skirted into the adjoining Biology class, startling some Sophomores in the process.

Without Derrick, I hurried to lunch, and slid into the lunch line.

When I ate with Derrick, I just ate a salad. Well, okay, two pieces of lettuce and a chunk of chicken. Mostly because the other girls frowned upon eating in front of guys, and were vicious. If the term, glaring daggers were literal, I'd be full of holes.

When I ate with Helen and Damien, however, I got lots of food. I'm a hungry girl. My tray had two Bosco Sticks(1) on it, a serving of fries, a Dr. Pepper and three brownies, one for each of us.

I paid for my food, and scampered over to the corner where the three of us always ate. True to form, Helen and Damian were there, looking a little wary and slightly mistrusting. When they saw me, however, the perked right up.

"Okay, so I brought piece offerings," I said as I sat down, sliding a packaged brownie to each of them. I then began to dig in, eating a full meal at lunch for this first time in a month.

"Cecelia, if he doesn't let you eat-" Damien started.

I cut him off with a raised hand. "'S not him. It's those Barbie skanks. They're absolutely horrible. They're all so hungry 'cause they're anorexic or bulimic that they hate any other girl who eats in front of them."

Before they could I ask, I continued, "Yes, they have eating disorders, no bid surprise. Stacey Griffith is the bulimic, you can tell from her hair, and Mary Andrews and Ella Svan are the anorexics," I said, waving a Bosco Stick in victory. It seemed all was right in the world of High School.

Just that. It _seemed _that everything was okay. In hindsight, things suddenly got better when Derrick stormed over to our table, all in a huff.

"Cease, come here," he demanded, standing about ten feet away from the table, and pointing to his feet like he was talking to a dog.

"If you have something to say to me, come here and say it," I said blandly before biting into my brownie.

"Fine," he said as he stormed up, looking like a pissy two-year-old. "I can't believe you left me outside your class. I told you to wait for me! You didn't even listen to me!"

"Well, I had plans, didn't you listen to _me? _I told you this morning I was eating with Helen and Damien."

Derrick balked, and then seemed to puff up.

"I can find a guy who will do absolutely anything I tell her to, right now. You're replaceable, right now, I can do it," Derrick threatened.

"Do it, I dare you," I said with uninterested venom.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. He actually did it. He dumped me, right there, in the middle of the cafeteria, and then picked up a new girl, just like that.

Helen was totally right… I didn't need a guy like that.

I shut the door to my room quietly, so I wouldn't wake my mom up. She had to work nights, and needed all the sleep she could get during the day.

All my homework for the weekend was done, so I booted up my Gamecube to play a bit of Twilight Princess. It was my current favorite game. As the haunting wolf howl sounded on my tv, I relaxed quite a bit.

I began playing, roaming around Hyrule as I usually did. I'd just beaten the Lakebed temple for the third time, and was stalling before going back to the Arbiter's Grounds. That place, along with the ReDeads, scared the bajeebus out of me.

Before I knew it, it was nearly eleven at night. I could waste time doing nothing in that game.

As I slid into bed for the night, I saw a star, gleaming high and bright in the sky.

"Oh, starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I might, I have the wish I wish for tonight!" Just after saying those words, I squeezed my eyes shut, and thought, with all my might. I may as well could have screamed it out the window, but it wouldn't make a difference.

_I wish to be in Hyrule. I wish to be in Hyrule. I wish too be in Hyrule!_

I fell asleep not long after, and had strange dreams. Stranger than usual, by far.

I dreamt of strange things. Bodies of shadow outlined by fire, beastial bodies that made me afraid and strong all at once. A girl, standing high on a cliff, a girl who was more fish than human, with pale blue skin and bright yellow eyes. She smiled mysteriously, then leapt off the cliff she stood on. I saw horses galloping across fields that were familiar, yet I was sure I'd never seen them before.

Then I saw two faces, one after another, flashed in rapid succession.

Fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and an open face. Tan skin, black hair and dark eyes, and a dangerously forsaken and lonely face.

Then there was me. Just me, in nothingness, floating… No, lying down. I was laying down, on a sort of soft surface. It was hard, but it moved whenever I did. It was dark where I was, but slowly, that was turning to light. The nothingness glowed brighter and brighter, until I couldn't stand it.

I woke up. I hadn't meant to, but it was so bright… I guess my dream just woke me up. It's happened before.

There were birds chirping; them robins outside my bedroom window, and the sunlight was pouring through the dappled green patterned curtains I had hung up.

I rolled over onto my stomach, and my hand fell into something cold, wet, and rather deep.

Since when was there a pond in my bedroom?!

* * *

(1)Bosco Sticks- Mozzarella filled breadsticks, covered with butter, garlic and salt. Not Mozzarella sticks. They look more like Olive Garden breadsticks.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope it's better this time. Please, if you haven't already read my story, take the time to read the rest of it. You won't be disappointed.


	2. A rough start

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link, or any of those related characters.  
Author's Note: I hope you liked the first one! I'n just going to keep roling these out, but I'd still like to know what you, the readers, think about my story.  
If you'd like to know a bit more about me, come to my website!  
It's got a page dedicated to Between All Times, with what I think Cecelia looks like, and what her outfits look like.  
I'm working as diligantly as I can, but you know, I can only do so much!  
As to clear up something in a review, Cecelia is pronouced Seh-seal-ee-ah. That would be the phonetics.  
My Mother bought Word, and soon, I'll stop making dumb grammer and spelling mistakes!  
Yay!  
-  
"Why is there water in my bedroom?" I questioned myself aloud, leaning up. My eyes were somewhat jammed shut, but after rubbing them for a few minutes, they finally opened.

Everything was really blury for awhile, and I was getting scared.

Things started to get clearer slowly, and you know what?

I thought I was still asleep.

All around me, birds were chirping, and little furry animals scampering about.

But that's not what shocked me the most.

"I...it's..." I could finish what I couldn't say in my head.

It was the Ordona Spring, and I was sitting right next to the bushel of Horse grass.

Hesitantly, I reached out to touch the lovely leaves. They were slightly furry, and the hollowed out whistle broke off into my hand. It was light, and smooth.

I wasn't sure what I would get if I blew the whistle, but I was willing to find out.

"Phuu..." The sound of the light melody was enveloped by the morning mist.

I sat, wondering if it had done anything, when the sound of hooves reached my ears.

"Ohh!" Excitedly, I flailed to my feet, and waited for the horse I knew was coming.

When a horse did arrive, however, I was slightly dissapointed. It wasn't the reddish-brown mare I had been hoping for, but instead, a handsome stallion.

He wasn't saddled at all, but seemed extremely tame.

"Nck nck..." I made a soft clicking noise with the back of my toungue, and he cantered forward a bit. I made the sound again, and he nuzzled me playfully.

I reached out, and stalled, but not out of fear. I was alerting the horse with my eyes so he knew I was going to make an attempt at riding him.

And would you believe it? The horse got down on one knee so I wouldn't have as a hard a time.

When I was situated, and tugged lightly at his mane to let him know which direction I need him to go. He was rather eager to please really. His pace was a bit of a prance, but smooth enough so I wasn't jostled about.  
I was riding bareback after all.

We kept up our brisk pace, right up until we got to then glen I had made such a point of memorizing.  
If we could just get through those gates without him seeing us, we were fine...

Slowly, very slowly, we began to make our way to the enterance of Ordon Village.

Crack.

Oh snap.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" Oh my goodness! His voice was even more wonderful than I could have imagined! My mind was looking forward to seeing if he was cuter in person, but I was extremely cautious.

I turned, slowly and delibrately, to face Link. My heart raced, and the only thing that ran through my mind was 'Holy Crow! He's even hotter than I would ever imagine too!'.

"Uh...Miss? Are you alright?" He started looking highly concerned.

"Eh...uh...yeah...yes, I'm fine." I stuttered, my face going hot as I looked away from him akwardly.

"Hey...are you from Castle Town?"

"Uh...yes, why?"

"That would explain your clothes."

As if my face wasn't red enough already. I looked down, thinking I would be wearing my skimpy little nightie.

I nearly cried out with relief when I saw that I was wearing a short tunic of sorts, in sky blue. My legs were covered in fishnet stockings, and I was wearing knee high boots.

"Yes, it's the current style." I said a bit more confidantly, knowing I was fully clothed, and well equipped with a knowledge of this place.

"I see. Well, from the looks of it, you can ride horses well. I'm a local ranch hand, and if you could Miss, would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all. You seem like the charitable type. Just repay the favor."

A half hour and a saddle later "Yahh!" I shouted, edging Reese on competitively. The goats scattered in front of me, but a few started running towards the stables. I focused on those five, and Reese pursued them.

"Yah, yah!" I shouted again, and the goats shot forward into the safety of the paddock.

Looping back past Link, who was already working on driving the second wave in, I hooted a few straglers back into the main herd.

You know, it looks a lot easier in the game. You don't see it, but you really work up a sweat, screaming and turning so much.

I lined myself up, in the perfect spot to get eight goats in at once. There was only one time when I'd done better than that in one run, but it had taken me five minutes to prepare. I had gotten fifteen goats in at once.

Shaking my head briskly, I gave a little flick of the reins to tell Reese I was ready to go. We were all the way back by the rock wall, so he had to clear half the field first.

Which is why I had enough time to stop when a wolf launched itself out of the nearby woods, and attacked the goats.

Now, I wasn't all that much concerned. For the goats at least. I mean, if you've ever tried to get near them when you're a wolf, you've probably seen it too. Those things go nutso on you, and mow you down! It's scary!

Anyway, it turned out this little ankle-biter wasn't alone. Another two wolves came soon after, one for Link, and one for me. Now, in the game, I wouldn't have had a prooblem with this. Chop 'em down, get back to work.

One problem though.

What was I going to use to 'chop 'em down' with?

"Ne sa para!" I shouted, and pulled back sharply on the reins. Reese snorted, and lashed out protectively with his front hooves.

Now, if you're a horse fanatic like me, you'll know exactly what this horse did next.

Reese performed a 'flying Gabrille', and struck the wolf right in the side of the head. He landed perfectly next to the dead wolf, and stomped angrily.

I patted him softly on the neck, and turned to see how Link was holding up.

He had already taken care of his wolf, how I'm not really sure, and the goats had chased off the other. Not wastng a moment, I went into screaming overdrive, terrifying all of the goats into the holding pens.

When I was down, my throat hurt terribley. Reese trotted up next to Epona, tossing his head in victory.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked hoarsely. I could see Link's deep sapphire eyes were troubled.

"Don't know...can't be good though." He said, running his hand through his golden brown locks.

I swear, I nearly drowled.

Taking the reins in hand, I went to the entrance of the ranch.

It was really hard, you know. I wanted to leave Ordon Village, and ride aroung Hyrule for the rest of my life, free as a bird. But there was something holding me there...like some invisible chain. I was a puppet, and the show was about to begin.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I ever caught your name," I said, knowing full well that I didn't need to have him tell me his name. But, unless I was supposeed to leave, here and know, it would only benefit me for him to know my name.

"My name is Link."

"Cecelia..."

"Are you going back to Castle Town?"

"I...am not sure. What I'm here to do is cloudy...almost like a dream." I spoke the last part softly, so that he wouldn't hear. For all I know, it was just a dream. A very vivid dream, that I would not wake from.

"Well, if you're going to be staying here, you should probably find somewhere to stay. I suggest asking the Mayor, Bo, if there is any room." He rode past me after saying this, obviously heading back to his house.

I waited, and let him go ahead. I wasn't sure about anything I was doing here...not a thing. I was beginning to wish that my childhood friend, Halley were here. She would know what to do.

It wasn't hard at all to persuade Bo to find a place for me, momentarily at least. Ilea was absent, so I didn't have to worry about seeming manipulative.

He had directed me to Rusl's home, where they had a little extra room.

This was absolutely wonderful for me, because then I would get to find out when I was. It got confusing, between Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess. Oracle of Ages and Seasons didn't take place in Hyrule, so I wasn't bothered. Neither did Majora's Mask, but I think they're all connected somehow.

I lead Reese to the little alcove to the right of their porch, and knocked politely on the door. Rusl's wife, Uli, answered the door.

"Oh, hello there! Did you need something?" She asked, cradling her toddler in her arm.

Well. That answers a few questions.

"Yes, your Mayor, Bo, told me to ask if I could stay with you for a few nights. I'm only going to be here for a few days, seeing as I have previous...arrangments in Castle Town." I explained, smiling. Well, it seemed that at least a year had passed since Ganondorf was defeated. Now I had a much bigger problem.

Two actually.

One; What am I doing here if he's already dead?

And two; I'm totally dead. I know nothing about what happens after the game, only eventually it gets flooded, so that the Wind Waker Era could come about.

"Well come on in!" Uli smiled, and opened the door for me. "Rusl darling, we're going to have a guest for a few days, alright?"

"I don't see a problem with it." He said, smiling lovingly to his wife.

"Welcome to our home. I am Rusl, and this is my wife, Uli. Our daughter's name is Malon, and our son Colin, is over at one of our neighbor's homes. Perhaps you've met him?"

"Are you speaking of Link? Yes, I have met him." I smiled, relishing the fact I had seen everyone of his travels, every far reach of Hyrule he had explored. I couldn't wait to do the same.

Uli smiled, and sat back down at their table, to continue knitting what looked like a white sweater for Malon. Malon...it didn't really fit a person unless they were a bright, fiery red head. I mean, seriously, only that little girl from the ranch could pull that off. Oh well, it really wasn't my place to chastise the babe.

"Rusl, do you think I could have a word with you? It's about a rumour I heard of in Castle Town...from a certain Telma..."

-  
Cliffhanger!  
When I start the next chapter, I'll delve into this 'rumour'. That is, if you haven't figured it out already!  
The chapters are probably going to be rather short, but I'll be able to crank them out faster this way.  
Oh, and before I forget, here's the link for my website!  
Feel free to browse about, and don't hesitate to sign the guestbook! 


	3. My past comes out to play

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda, or any of it affiliates. Nor do I own Tila and Halley, because Halley is a person, and Tila belongs to Halley.  
Author's Note: Hello peoples. It ish good seeing you all again.  
I would like to apoligize if there are any mess ups with names, people, places, or things. The last time I actually played LoZ:Tp was in like, March or April...I think.  
Not really sure.  
Now, I know that Shiekahs are...well, I think Shiekahs are extinct in Twilight Princess, but this is my -insert swear word here- story, and I say what goes.  
And if you want to know what I say, read!  
Anyway, I hoped you liked the little cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.  
And if these seemed a little bit rushed, I really apoligize.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"So you know about that too..." Rusl sighed, and looked out the window with a tired expression on his face. I wasn't quite sure how I would explain all of myself to him, but I was trying.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I'm positive Link has never known what my intentions were...truthfully, I had no real intentions. I was meerly looking out for him...strange as that may seem."

"He is a good lad. Everyone here was overjoyed to see him return safely." Rusl closed his eyes slowly, and looked to his wife. There was so much wisdom...so much love in his eyes.

"He must mean so much to the children of this town. The way he just...makes you feel important. That is definitely good for the children." I nodded, and stood up.

"I've heard you are the local swordsmen. You surely know that this calm may not last long. I will make my current intentions very clear right now; I intend to help Link with whatever obstacles come his way next. To do that, I will need to learn swordplay.

"Unless I am to confront him personally with this matter, you are the only one who can help me." I set my face in a mask of detirmination. I would help Link, no matter how much training I had to go through first.

"I will help you." Rusl stood, and I faltered where I stood, ready to protest. He held up a hand, and I quieted myself.

"I will help you, under one condition. That you leave as soon as I have finished training you. You will wait for Link to find you, and from there out you will help him. If I come to learn you sought him out, there will people who will intercept you. What they will do, I cannot say." He was grave, and serious. I thought he was talking about Ashei, Shad, and Auru.

"I understand." I replied, knowing full well what was taking place. In a game, this would either be considered at a prelude of sorts, or maybe even the beginning of the game. It had a sort of...power to it. It's hard to explain.

"Good. Training will begin the day after tomorrow." He got up, and looked at me. There was something about his look...it was unnerving.

"Thank you." I bowed slightly to him, and went to the door. Just as I opened the door, and turned back to look at him.

"By the way...I'm not sure if you know the whole story behind what Link had to go through on his journey, but let me clear one thing up. He lost someone very dear to him. Someone I never got to personally meet, but they still changed my life." I then proceded to shut the door, firmly, behind me.

Midna had changed my life...because I was here. She and Link both.

I took Reese's reins and led him away from Rusl's house. I was able to get on the saddle without him bending down at all this time. The reins were flicked lightly in the direction of Link's abode.

Now, I think I know what you're thinking. And no, I wasn't going to see Link. I was going to ride out into one of the many Hyrule Fields, and vent a bit. That's all.

Reese was moving slowly, so I was able to comfortably enjoy the scenery.

The graphics on the game might have been awesome, but nothing could compare to that. Everything was...well, real.

The top window of Link's house was illuminated with the glow of a candle. I stopped for a moment, just to let the night air wash over me.

"Cecelia?" Link opened the window slowly, dressed in what I hoped was a pair of pants.

Ne se para...oh, heh, sorry! That means 'Oh my god' in what I like to call Izaldian. It's something I came up with so I could swear around my Mother Dearest, and not get in trouble. She thought I was mentally unstable.

"Yes?" My voice was...quiet. Not shy quiet, but reflective quiet. It was a nice change.

"Are you going for a ride?" He shifted, and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yes, why? Did you want to come?" I already knew Epona would be in her little alcove, so I didn't bother looking over.

"Hmm...well, sure, I guess a ride would be nice." The shadow of his hair bounced, which I took for a nod. He shut the window promptly, and suddenly the candle was out. I waited, knowing he was probably getting dressed. After all, most of Hyrule was already asleep.

He came out after a little while. The moon lit up his face, making him seem more like a god than a regular person. After he climbed down from the little platform in front of his house, he mounted Epona, and cantered over to join me.

We rode for awhile, just looking around. There wasn't much need for talking, seeing as we were both content with observing the scenery.

It wasn't until we were at the fork in the road, just beyond the Faron Spring, that I decided to say something. I was curious to see the Temple of Time for myself.

"Link..." I was still quiet, but I was a bit hesitant this time.

"Yes? What is it?" He looked around, as if expecting a monster to leap out of the shadows.

"The temple...it's that way, isn't it?" My voice was almost a song, quiet and pure.

"Yes...would you like to see it?"

"I think I'd like to see it again." I answered, turning Reese toward to gates. They were closed, but not locked. Delicately, I pushed on it, and the doors swung open.

Reese was very hesitant, but I urged him on with a brief squeeze with my knees. He still didn't like it, but continued on slowly. With every soft step, my white dress fluttered briefly.

I had changed my tunic for a slightly longer, more regalish looking version of my nightgown. It was a drawstring dress, and it was adorned with feathers around the hem. The bottom of the dress started at my mid-thigh in the front, and tapered around in the back to fall at the back of my knees.

My hair was done up slightly, so it fanned out at the back of my head. I'm not sure what I looked like, but I felt like a Goddess. Straight out of the Legends of Hyrule.

Just my imagination, I'm sure.

I could feel Link beside me, and we rode through the fallen trees that you usually have to traverse through to get to the Temple.

The fog was gone however, as were the monsters, so for the first time I was finally able to look around without looking for monsters. It was actually very beautiful, the way the bowl held the light so perfectly.

We finally made it out back into the open. I could see the Golden Cucco still where Rusl had left it, and also the Forest Temple. The moonlight made everything look so surreal.

We left the horses near where Link first encountered The Hero of Times Past.

He looked at me calmly, and I gazed back at him just as calmly. After I finally looked away, I realized that there was only one Cucco.

"Link...we have a problem. We can't both go...I don't think the Cucco is strong enough for that."

"We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" He ran slowly over to the Cucco, and looked back at me, smiling.  
"Well come on!"

Oddly enough, my heart wasn't threatening the explode in my throat. I was calm as I'd ever been in my life, and just as happy.

I walked slowly, relishing the moment. His face was still lit up with his smile when I reached him. He lifted the Cucco up off the ground, and I laced my arms around his neck carefully, so I wouldn't choke him.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I inhaled deeply, and we ran.

Now, time seemed to freeze just long enough for me to think.  
I was jumping off into a chasm, wound around the guy of my dreams, who was holding a sparkling chicken.  
I'm starting to think that this really never was anything other than a dream, that I'm still asleep. I...I don't want to know. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.

We left the ground, and the Cucco beat it's wings so quickly, they weren't even visible.

Miraculously, we made it to the first platform. I was smiling, and Link was laughing.

"Again?" I asked, getting ready to sprint for the next distance.

Link nodded, and once again, we lifted off.

There was something about this one night I guess. Something...magical.

Which would explain what happened to the Cucco.

Suddenly, we didn't feel the Cucco jerking around as much. The ride smoothed itself out faster than I could've imagined, and why started sweeping out to the left.

"Link?!" My voice quavered, fear lacing every syllable.

"Look at the Cucco..." He answered, his voice full of awe.

I glanced up, and instead of there being a Cucco in Link's hands, there was a pheonix-ish looking bird with Link's wrists in it's claws.

"Link! Pull down your right hand a little!" I instructed, and when he did, the Pheonix tilted back to the right, and we landed almost immeadiately after.

The Pheonix relinquished it's hold on Link's hands, and began to fly away. I knew that without the Pheonix, we were trapped.  
So I did the only thing I could think of.

I sang.

It was a pure sound, with no words, only emotion. The Pheonix looped back around, and I could see confusion coloring it's features. I continued, and raised my uncovered arm for the Pheonix to perch on.

It was careful, no to injure me. It's talons closed gently around my arm.

"Let us hurry Link." I whispered fiercely, and strode ahead.

Now, in the game, the path to the Lost woods is filled with traps and obstacles.

Well, the Skull Kid had obviously been busy.

There was now a wooden path branching out to the little platforms, and little bridges closing the rest of the gaps.

I looked at Link, who seemed as equally confused as I was. I w as careful, not sure if this was another one of his tricks. The platform held underneath me, and I continued. The hollow sound of Link's boots echoed off of the walls as he caught up to me.

There didn't seem to be a need to speak between us. I was so acustomed to him being mute that it was absolutely normal.

We entered the Lost Woods, and I caught a glimpse of the Skull Kid. He looked kind of sad, just sitting alone on a stump, staring at his trumpet.

I smiled, and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hey! Skull Kid!" I shouted, my voice colored with playfulness.

He looked up, his stitch mouth slightly open.

"I wanna play!"

His mouth opened in a bright smile, and he dissapeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Tag! You're it! If you catch me, I'll take you to a special place!" His childish little voice called out from nowhere, but everywhere.

I looked at Link, who seemed less than thrilled with playing with Skull Kid.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that? Do you have any idea how hard it is to catch him?"

"Actually, I do. I used to play with him all of the time. A very long time ago." I smiled, remembering the times I had played my Ocarina for him as a child Link.

Looking at Link, I smiled playfully.  
"Well, if we want to find the Temple, we better get going!" I lifted my arm, letting the Pheonix lift up, and into the sky.  
"My Bird's playing too Skull Kid!" I called out, and winked at the bird. It nodded it's head, to both Link and my own suprise.

The three of us chased after Skull Kid for what seemed like hours. I admit it, I was starting to get tired.

Finally, we had a stroke of luck. We came up behind him, and he was playing his trumpet, so he wouldn't here us.

I walked softly, and came up right behind him.

"Gotcha Redo!" I cried as I hugged him from behind. He smiled, and looked back over his shoulder at me.  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it? How have the others been?"

"Good, very good!" Redo cried, and turned around so we were facing each other.

Okay. I'm not really sure how, or why that happened. But you know, I'd always liked that little kid. Maybe...just maybe he knew that?

"So, do you think you could take us to the Temple? There's something we need to check."

"Aww! I wanted to play some more!" He pouted, crossing his arms across his little chest.

"Shh, don't worry! I'll be back one day! We'll play again...who knows? I might play with all of you! Goodness knows, I've missed you all!"

Redo smiled, and pointed toward one of the many tunnels.

"It's just through there!" He cried, and led us to our destination. Link looked at me, with this odd expression on his face. Like he was wondering how I knew Skull Kid.

I shrugged innocently, and smiled.

"We're here..." Redo said, turning back to see me. His doll-like face was sad, and he was starting to cry.

"Shh...it's alright Redo. I promise, I'll come back. Besides, we'll still need someone to help us get out of the forest!"

"That's right..." Redo sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you. We'll be right back." Link walked past me as I smiled at Redo.

You know, I have this theory. A lot of people think that when Kokiri lose their way in the Lost Woods, they turn into Skull Kids. If that's true, that means the Kokiri are still around, because if they had gotten lost, we would've known! So that means they're still out there!

Link and I approached the old, nearly broken doors of the Temple of Time. We looked at each other, not knowing what to expect.

"We won't know until we go in." I said, placing my hand lightly on one of the doors. Link nodded, and we pushed the doors open together.

I really did cried. The Temple was just as we remembered, with everything intact. Which must have meant that we needed to be here. Wonderful.

Tears streaking my smiling face, I stumbled down the stairs, and across the Triforce insignia on the floor. Pausing just long enough the graze the right statue with my fingertips, I ran into the Master Sword chamber.

The sword wasn't in the pedestal. But it was there.

"Hello there Cece...glad to see you here." Halley, or rather Tila, stood with Master Sword in her hand, smiling at me. The Shiekah symbol on her head made it entirely possible for me to believe it was her.

"You're here..." Tears still streaming down my face, I literally ran into my friend, hugging her.

No, I'm not a lesbian. I'm just very close to Halley.

"Yes...I'm here." Her smile was evident in her voice as we stood there.  
"You look different than when we last met. Maybe it's...everything?" She asked, and I looked at her as I let go.

"What do you mean?"

"You look different Cece...your hair is darker, it's streaked black, your eyes are amber, instead of green, and your...well, not as thin."

"Hmm..." I pondered the examples, and shoke my head. There was something I had to show Halley.  
"Tila?" I gave the name, wondering if that was what Halley wanted to be called. She nodded.  
"There's someone I want you to meet." I stepped out of the way, so both she and Link could see each other.

TIla looked at me ludicrously, and raised her eyebrows.

"Yup. It's him." I said, nodding my head. I turned to Link, and smiled.

"Link? Meet my friend Tila..." I presented my friend happily, knowing I wasn't alone anymore.

And really, that's all that mattered to me.

Tila was here. She could help.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Hope you liked this chapter!  
I have a spoken consent from my friend Halley to use Tila in my story.  
Thanks, and don't forget to Review! 


	4. A Shadow in the Grove

Disclaimer: I do not own Legand of Zelda, or Tila and Tragidan. However, I do own Cecelia.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Due to the advice given to me by a certain reviewer (I think, if you look, you can tell which), I will be 'putting more of myself' than I have so far.  
Hmph.  
I'll give it a try.  
Could you readers, even if you don't have an account, or couldn't care less, could you please read an review?  
Some advice would be good right now.

Okay, you all know about the delay from the storm, if you read the author's note.  
But on...dude, I don't even know what day it was. I just know it was 7-7-07.  
Lucky my arse.  
I was informed that day of my Aunt's death.  
Now, there's no way I'd ever drop this story.  
Sorry, but you really are stuck with me.  
I just want some advice on the story, that's all.  
I wonder what percentage of the people who visited this page even bothered reading the story, and out of that percentage, how many of you are reading this right now.  
Well, it's definitely something to think over.

Oh, and I've realized something about chapter three. It seems to me that it sounds like Cecelia actually knows Redo. I would like to clear this up, seeing as I have gotten a few Pms on this matter.  
But, unfortunately, I cannot.  
This is a plot development in the making, and I will not reveal it before I should.  
Dreadfully sorry, but you'll have to wait for it.

Well, alright.  
Here I go.  
-

-

-

-

-  
Link, Tila and I stood somberly, looking at the pedestal for the Master Sword. It had made it's way back to it's proper place, due to Tila.

Why she would pick it up in the first place in beyond me.

Tila and I had few theories about the Temple of Time. It was a bit of a game for us, because Twilight Princess came after Ocarina of Time, so that meant everything was...kinda the same. Not really though.

Back on topic, Tila had basicly won the game a few weeks earlier. Her theory explained much that I hadn't seen already, and allowed me to interject here and there.

The theory was this;  
Long after Ganondorf was sealed away, the country of Hyrule began to grow, and change. The ground shifted, the species migrated, and Hyrule Castle deteriorated.  
The Princess Zelda of that time knew that the ground beeneath Castle Town and Hyrule Castle would not hold for much longer, so she ordered an evacuation, away from the rapidly encroaching forest.  
So the inhabitants packed up their belongings, and relocated, leaving every building behind.  
Including the Temple of Time.  
As the forest came to engulf the old city, it began to crumble. The Kokiri of ages past still thrived in the forest, and the came to populate the ruins, turning it into a new Kokiri Village.  
Unfortunately, their numbers began to dwindle, countless Kokiri becoming lost in the woods.  
The Great Deku Tree was in despair over losing his children.  
The remaining Kokiri tied a piece of vine to a small tree, and set out in search of their lost friends.  
It was Halley and my own beliefs that, if a Kokiri got lost, and then was found, it would revert back to it's Kokiri state.  
Eventually, the numbers of Kokiri rose again, and most of the lost children were found and brought home.  
But, there are still a small percentage of Kokiri that never made it back, and are still stuck as Skull Kids.  
They are, and were the Forest Gaurdians of The Temple of Time.  
The Great Loss is what the event bacame to be known as, in our minds at least.  
Because the Kokiri had ventured off, they had gotten lost.  
So, from that point on, the never left the village.  
Which is why you never see them in Twilight Princess.  
And the tektonic plates shifted, meaning new mountains formed, lakes sunk, rivers relocated, you get it.

Link strode up to the sword confidently, and grabbed the hilt. He looked back briefly at us, and I nodded vigorously.

Why wouldn't I?

The Master Sword is well...the Shiz!

With a slow blink to me, he turned back around. Now, Tila and I were behind him, so the view wasn't all that clear.

Of the sword.

It seemed to me that he was focusing his energy. With great care, he pulled the sword from the floor, and did the whole, 'point it at the ceiling' thing.

I never fully got why the game developers shoved stuff right up your nose. Seriously! Why would they ALWAYS make Link put stuff over his head when he got an important item?! It made no sense! We can see that boomerang VERY clearly, thank you.

Tila looked at me, her eyes blazing with a mix of happiness, and anxiety. I nodded back to her, my expression somewhat...uplifted and calm.

Link turned to us, the Master Sword in his left hand. He looked at Tila, then at me. His eyes pierced right through me, and I couldn't keep a single tear escape my eye.

It wasn't fair. Link was always the one sacrificing for anothers' sake. Always the Hero. It just wasn't fair. I would have given anything to take Link's place, anything at all.

I turned away, the flow of tears increasing. I felt so stupid for crying. It made absolutely no sense!  
My footsteps echoed in the rafters as I started walking out of the room. With every step, my velocity increased.

I could hear Tila calling my name, but I paid no heed. Even when Link called out, I wouldn't stop.

I wanted to get to Rusl. The faster I was trained, the sooner I could help Link.

I passed over the center of the Triforce, tears flowing freely down my face. My hands clasped firmly onto the railing as I stumbled up the stairs. I needed to help Link. I had to.

When I reached the door, I fell. Reaching out, I hung my head. I felt like a failure. Can you say mood swings?

"Cecelia!" Tila cried out, running up the stairs. I turned my head slightly to the side. She got to me, and slid onto the floor.

"Tila?" I asked numbly. My body felt like it was no longer connected to my head.

"Oh Cece..." Tila placed a hand lightly on my arm, her face set in a mask of carefully composed concern. She didn't want to let Link find out how fragile my emotions could truely be. That is my downfall. My emotions are unstable, and fluctuate nearly constantly.

"I...I need to go, Tila." My voice shook, and I could feel the flow of tears slowly ebbing. Placing my hand on the railing, I stood once again. The tears were drying, making my face feel sticky.

My eyes fell on Link, and my heart started hammering in my chest. He looked genuinely concerned, looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled bleakly at him, while placing a hand on the door that led back to the Sacred Grove.

"I'll meet you out there." My voice was quiet again, but it hinted at sadness. I wondered if he could hear it.

Turning away from them both, I pushed both doors open, and stepped out into the night.

The doors slid shut behind me, and I started to cry again. Redo saw me, and ran over. He tugged lightly on my skirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked childishly, his eyes wide with concern.

"It's nothing Redo...nothing at all." I placed a hand lightly on his head. He smiled a little, and I crouched down in front of him.

"Redo...I need you to promise me something, alright?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I need you to go home. I've missed you, truely I have...but I've missed the real you even more. So please Redo...try to get home."

Redo began to cry, and buried his head in my shoulder. Neither Tila nor Link had left the Temple, so I didn't feel rushed. Redo's sobs were beginning to get louder though, so I pat him gently on the back. Eve nthen his sobs did not quiet, so I took him by the shoulders, and held him at arms length.

"Redo, I need you to do this for me. Besides, there are other Kokiri there now. Most of them are already home. When you get there, you'll get to play with them. There'll be many games, and it'll be a lot of fun. Please Redo. The Kokiri miss you."

His sticth mouth opened slightly, and the flow of his tears came to a halt. I smiled at him, and patted his back again.

"I may need your help one day Redo. So you go home, and get stronger, okay?"

He sniffled, and nodded his head.

"Okay."

"Good. Are you still up to getting us out of the Lost Woods?" I asked, suddenly fearful that he had changed his mind, and wouldn't continue to help us.

"Yes!" He squealed, and jumped about. I grinned widely. Redo was so easy to like. I mean, really. He was basicly a little kid gone hyperactive. Nothing too out of the norm there.

A quick little pat on the head for Redo, and I turned back to the door. They still hadn't come out, and I was getting a little worried.

Why wouldn't?

I stepped towards the door, my hand outstretched. Suddenly, there was a rustling noise, and I heard Redo yelp.

Wheeling around to see what was the matter, I gasped. The air flew out of my lungs, and my knees became weak.

I had never seen Dark Link, but if someone described him to me, it would probably fit what I was seeing perfectly.

He had sickly pale skin, and shiny ebony tresses. His tunic was identical to Links', but the sword he held to Redo's throat was not the Master Sword.

Redo was squirming, trying to escape the sharp blade a meer inch from his throat.

Dark Link was looking at me menacingly, and shook Redo harshly. The little Skull Kid began to cry, his attempts of escape becoming less forceful.

"L-leave him alone!" I shouted, my voice quavering.

"Or what?" Dark Link spat, advancing with Redo.

"I...I'll get Link!" It was a pitiful threat. Tears began to bead up in my eyes as I feared for Redo's life.

"Who? The dirty little goat herder? Like I'm afraid of him." Dark Link grimaced, and laughed. It was a cruel, cold and mocking laugh, that sent shivers down my spine.  
"So, little Kokiri, are you ready to die?" He asked Redo, bringing the blade closer to his neck. The childs' muffled cries became more and more urgent.

Bracing myself momentarily, I ran at Dark Link. He pulled away the blade just before I barreled into him, and knocked him onto the ground. The sword cut my leg, leaving a crimson red stain on my dress.

"Run Redo!" And he did. I wasn't sure where he had gone, but for the time being, he had dissapeared.

Dark Link shoved me off of him, and I landed on the ground beside him. I was on my back, and there was no time to scramble out of the way before the cold steel of his blade was against the tender skin of my neck.

"You're that willing to take his place?" He asked, the previous malice gone from his voice. It seemed more curious at that point, like he wanted answers instead of my life.

"Of course. He's innocent, and young. Beside, I made him promise that he would get home. I won't be the reason he has to break it." My chin was tilted up, to get my neck just a little further away from the sword. Dark Link looked me in the eyes, his crimson eyes holding mine stationary. I would try to struggle, but it would do no good.

And then he was gone.

"Until next time..." I heard him say, but it was nothing more than a ghostly echo.

My entire body trembled as I sat up. Redo appeared suddenly in a flury of leaves, and when he saw my cut, he rushed over.

Tears were, once again, rolling down his face, and his mouth was a fearful frown.

"Shh...shh, it's alright Redo. I'm fine. Are you?" I squinted my eyes, looking Redo over quickly.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." He whimpered softly, looking at the blood on the ground.

"Don't look Redo...it'll be much easier if you just don't look at it."

Screeeak.

There was silence for a short moment.

"Cecelia?!" Tila rushed to my other side, opposite from Redo. Link ran up quickly after, crouching next to Tila.

"Cecelia, what happened?!"

"Tila...it was Dark Link." There was a short gasp from Tila, but Link looked very confused. "He...he was attacking Redo. One second it was just me and him, and then Dark Link was there, with a sword to Redos' neck!" Tears began to roll down my face, but this time, they weren't unnexpected.

Tilas' eyes quickly scanned my body for injuries, and she scowled when she spotted the gash on my leg.

"Link." The blonde looked up from my leg curiously.

"Link, " Tila continued, "I need you to take Cecelia back to Ordon Village. Do you think you can do that?"

"I will." He answered, nodding his head gravely.

"Good." Tila stood up, and backed away from us.  
"See you soon Cece." She said, and the vanished before our very eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence before Link stood up. He looked at the sky briefly before looking down at me.

"Can you stand up?"

"I think so." I tucked my uninjured leg underneath me, and stood up slowly. I was fine...for the time being.

"Good." He turned away from me, and began walking briskly towards where we had entered from. I took one step, then another, and collapsed on the ground. Blood began trickling from the wound once again, and I clasped my hands over it, applying pressure.

His footfalls grew silent, then louder. I was concentrating on the wound, and didn't look up.

I could see Link on my peripheal vision, even as he was bending down. I was about to say something, but then he slid his hands under my legs and around my back, and lifted me up.

I'm tiny for fifteen. I'm five foot, three inches, and I weigh one hundred and twenty pounds. Like I said, I'm tiny.

Link seemed to be strong enough to handle my weight, though a hundred pounds is a lot for anyone to deal with at once.

I started to protest, but the look in his eyes quickly quieted me. It was a fierce, nearly feral look. Ducking my head, I decided to hold.

Redo led the way with his latern, stopping every so often so Link could catch up. When we reached the waterfall area, Redo stopped.

"We're real close to the end." He said, his voice upset and forlorn.

"Link..." I finally protested, and he nodded. With extreme care, he set me down. I limped over to Redo, and hugged him.

"Redo, I know you're upset. But think of it this way; when you're finally a Kokiri again, you, me, and all of the others will be able to play. But it isn't much fun with only two people." Redo nodded, and turned down another passage, the moving light shifting all of the shadows about.

Link came over, and went to pick me up again, but I waved him off.

"Could I just borrow your shoulder?" He nodded, and slipped his arm underneath mine and around my shoulder. I mirrored his action, and we hurried off after Redo.

It seemed that 'real close' was actually 'just around the corner. We moved further out into the walled area, looking for Redo, when the opening was covered behind.

"G'bye..." I heard a sad echo of Redo's voice, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Farwell Redo..." I whispered. Link walked forward, pulling me with him.  
A half hour later.  
"Are you sure Link? Rusl might get mad if I sped anymore time with you..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing. But are you sure it's a good idea for me to stay at your house? What will your neighbors think of it?"

"That you got hurt and I didn't want to risk another attack. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh." I nodded, and laid my head down on the pillow. Link was letting me stay at his house, and he'd prepared a makeshift bed on the level just below his own.

"Night." He muttered, climbing the ladder to his own bed. I blushed, glad he couldn't see me now. All he had been wearing was his pants. No shirt.

W-O-W.

I felt it was completely acceptable to be blushing at this point.

"Hmm...what a day." I mused under my breath, looking out the window. "First I get here, and now I'm in Link's house. Whoa." I chuckled lightly under my breath, and nuzzled my cheek against the soft cloth of the pillow.

I could here Reese and Epona neighing quietly in the background as my thoughts began to blur.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like..."

-

-

-

-  
Another Author's Note: Okay, I hope you liked that chapter!  
And I hoped there was enough 'of myself' to make it better. If not, whatever.  
So...I guess all I have left to say is, please read and review! 


	5. She's a Seer, M'lady

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of it's affiliations. Halley owns Tila, and I own Cecelia.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, just so you all know, I start writing the next chapter to this story as soon as I publish the one before. Which means five minutes before I started writing this, I posted 'A Shadow in the Grove'.

I'm thrilled with the obvious buzz about my story. It seems to me that there is a **LOT** that hasn't been explained yet in the story.  
That would mean it's all part of the plot. If you have any ideas, comments, or concerns, please feel free to either review, or pm me. If it doesn't reveal the plot, I'll be more than happy to answer, reply, or revise!  
Oh, and I'd like to clear something up, if I haven't already.  
Tila?  
She is a Shiekah, Hylain, Twili hybrid. Yup.

* * *

"Cecelia, wake up." I felt someone push my back lightly, and I turned to face them. It was Link. As I sat up, my leg twinged numbly.

"What is it?" I said, stretching and blinking the sleep from my eyes.

"Someone left something for you." He held out a package, wrapped in brown paper. I took it graciously, and untied the ribbon on in, and took great care while unwrapping it.

A card fell out onto my lap, and I set the parcel down for the time being.

_Cecelia_, it read.  
_I've been informed by Rusl that you're going to be coming out to Castle Town soon, and you need more appropraite clothes. I had these made for you, I hope they fit.  
-Telma_

I finished pulling the paper off, and nestled in the heart of it all, was a pretty intricate tunic-thing.

It was a pale seafoam greenish-blue over-dress, with a True blue -yes, it's actually a color!- tunic made of thick material with apple green hemming. There was also a white under-dress. Wow. Lots of clothes.

Lying next to it were a pair of leather gloves, a pair of leather boots, and two sets of tight-like clothes. One was an off-the-shoulders three-quarters shirt, and the other was...well, a pair of white tights. Not much more to say there.

I sat looking at it for a moment, and the picked up the over-dress.

"Heh...typical Telma..." I muttered, and threw it off to the side. I looked at Link, who simply looked back.

"I need to get dressed." I reminded him, as he was already fully dressed in his regular tunic. It seemed he had adopted the new outfit as his regular.

"Oh!" He blushed, and hurried down the ladder.

I chuckled, and took my clothes up to the highest level. Tugging at the long shirt I had worn to sleep, I nearly fell back over the railing.

"Are you alright?!"

"Fine, fine!" I shouted, my voice muffled through the cloth. With a last jerk of my arms, the shirt flew over the railing, and landed on the floor below. I leaned against, and looked at Link. He wore a strange expression that I couldn't pinpoint.

And then it hit me.

I was leaning over the railing in my undergarments. And they were pretty much the same as the ones I wore back home. If not smaller.

With a slight yelp, I leapt back, away from the ledge, and grabbed the clothes. The tight-like garments came first, and then the under-dress. That one required a button or two, and lacing up the front. I left it open, like Links', but a bigger gap.

Them came the tunic. It fit well in the shoulders, and my chest, but it got too big around my stomach. Sighing, I pulled on the gloves and the boots. The ended just below my elbows, and the boots came to just above my knees.

I leaned over the ledge once more. My face still seemed a little warm.

"Hey Link! Do you know where I could get a comb and a toothbrush?" I asked, hopeful that they had modern day ammenities.

"Yeah. There are extras for both in the cabinet down here."

Yes! Yes, yes, yes!!! Oh, I really hope he has toothpaste!

I scrambled down the ladders, the tunic flowing about me freely.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran over to the cabinet Link had meant. There was a sink, and I mirror. Honestly, I didn't look as bad as I thought I would have.

I splashed my face with water, and began the wonderful ritual of feminine primping. I mean, seriously. If you're a girl, I'm pretty sure you can relate to the whole, 'gotta make sure I look good for the guy I like' routine. Most of us have done it, and the rest could probably recognize it. The guys are just sitting over there going 'WtF?! O.-'. Of course, that's not the exact language they'd use, but you get the point.

"You need a belt? That dress looks pretty loose." I heard Link comment from behind me.

"Sure, I guess. I belt would be good." I put all of the things I used back where I found them, and cleaned up. He came back, a smaller version of his, in a slightly darker brown leather.  
"Thanks!" I took it, and quickly fastened it around my hips. I knew better than to ask him how I looked. As an alternative, I looked him innocently in the eye. They were a little wider than normal, and his mouth was open just ever-so slightly. I took this as a good.

"Hmm..." I placed my hands lightly on my hips, and walked over to the front door. My leg still hurt, and getting the tights over it had been no easy chore.

What should I do?

I could feel myself becoming more, and more attached to Link as the hours and minutes went by. I was fairly certain that when I left, it would be almost too hard to bear.

That proved it.

I would go to Rusl, train, and see if I couldn't stay with Link. That way, during the day I would train with Rusl, and until we went to sleep, I would train with Link afterward.

"Link, I have to go with Rusl for the rest of the day. Is it all right with you if I stay here, with you, for the remainder of my visit?" I inquired. It would only hinder my progress if I could not see Link on a daily basis. It would also make it much harder for me to leave, but I would do it, I simply had to.

"Sure. I don't mind."

-

Many hours later.

-

"Good! Now, try to block this!"

Ka-chank, chink, shreek.

Sweat dripped down my face as I parried blow after blow. My energy was draining, but thankfully the sun was setting, and soon, I would get to rest. But only for a moment before I would begin training with Link.

Rusl noticed my glance sideways, and lowered his sword.

"That's enough for one day, don't you think?"

"Yes..." I gasped happily, and wiped my brow. Without hesitating, I sheathed my new sword. It was light, but strong and sturdy. I briefly fussed over the strap on my right shoulder. I was right handed, so it only made sense for me to put the strap over my right shoulder.

Right?

I shook my head, and waved goodbye to Rusl. He hadn't taken the news of my staying with Link as badly as I would have thought, but he hadn't taken it well either.

Reese cantered over to me, and I smiled. Playfully he nuzzled my cheek. I slid up onto the saddle, careful of my leg. He knew of my injury, I think, so he was slow as we went back to Link's abode. The forest was nice, and the water around my feet while I had been trained had kept the heat off well.

We arrived, and I almost fell off of Reese as I dismounted. He looked at me ludicrously, and I smiled, embarassed.

Looking forward to our training match, I scurried up the ladder, and into Links' house. It was dark, save for the dull firelight coming from the basement. I crouched near the opening, and saw Link standing with his back to me. I turned around, and began climbing quietly down the ladder.

A little more than halfway down, I heard something like metal scrapping up against fabric. I kept climbing down, and when I was maybe a foot and a half off the ground, I rolled off to the side, and drew my own sword. Link smirked, and circled around me. He had set up laterns on the walls of his basement, and I could just barely see his features.

I stood, and began to mirror his movements. It went on like that for quite awhile. Turning, turning, turning...

Dang, I was getting dizzy!

Suddenly, he lauched forward with the intent to hit me. I parried his blow, and began the whole sequence over again.

It went on like that for a really long time. Everyday, I woke to nearly the same thing. There were some days when I got a break, and Link and I could go riding in the woods, or work on the ranch.

It wasn't until about halfway through the third week that something changed.

I had just gotten back from Rusls' training. I was coming along very well, in his opinion, and we could afford a half-day.

Link was sitting, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling when I came in. He was startled by my early arrival, and felt backwards off the chair he was leaning on.

"I scared you, did I not?" I chuckled, and walked over. He was still a tad fazed, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto his feet.  
"So. I'm back early. Anything you might want to do?" Smiling, I pulled him to the door.

"Uh...not really."

"How about we go to Castle Town?" I wanted to see the city for myself...see if it was everything I was hoping for. Most of all, I wanted to see if Tila was there. Chances were extremely good that she was, seeing as she was the only Shiekah i knew of at that time, or the only one the wasn't in hiding.

"That sounds fun."

Not too long after, we we galloping across the fields, having a grande old time. Link was going to take me to into town the way he had for the longest time. The way you had to go before the boulder was cleared from the South enterance, and the bridge across the East enterance had been built.

The gaurds at the drawbride allowed us to bring Reese and Epona into the town. It was hard to move about, because there were other horses, and some with carts. We made our way over to the western thoroughfare.

Link want me to meet Agitha, a very rich little girl whom he had helped with some bizzare quest of hers. We passed a large tent, and I looked to my right to see a cloaked person, mounted atop a pitch black, enormous warhorse. They looked up briefly, and my breath caught when I glimpsed pale skin and black hair.

It couldn't be that common.

Quickly, I averted my gaze, and had Reese trot up beside Link. He was talking to me enthusiatically, but I wasn't really listening.

"Well, here we are." Link looked at me, and smiled.  
"Come on! Maybe, if we're lucky, she'll give us a purple rupee!" Almost in sync, we slid off of our horses. Link took their reigns, and tied them firmly to the doorhandle.  
Then, he held the door open for me, and I hurried inside. Link came in right after me, and bumped into me.

"Whoa, sorry." He muttered. My cheeks were hot with embarassment. I was glad it was too dark in the building to for him notice.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud, looking at the tree in the center of the room.

"You're in Agitha's Castle!" A little voice chirped from behind the tree, and a young girl walked around the little fence.

There's honestly no way to describe the clothes she wore. It was like a five year old had dressed her.

I would've fine with it all, if it weren't for the bugs. They were everywhere. Beetles, dragonflies, and an assortment of other insects. My eyes grew wide with fear, and I turned into Link's chest.

"Link, I think I'll wait outside..." I murmered, pushing around him. I didn't wait for his answer. With a grunt, I shoved the door open, and slid out of the freaky building.

There was something strange about the alley, and I almost immeadiately noticed it.

I was completely alone.

The horses were still there, and I sighed gratefully. I mounted Reese, and leaned back a little in the saddle.

Click-clock...click-clock.

The sound of hoovefalls reached my ears, and I looked slowly over my shoulder, my body rigid with fear.

The cloaked figure from earlier was approaching, and his horse was taking it's sweet time. With every step that horse took, the closer the figure was getting to me. It stopped beside my, and my eyes widened with fear.

The same boy who had tried to kill not even a month ago was right beside me, his crimson eyes captivating mine. There were so many things I wanted, nay, needed to ask him. But all my voice could manage was a single, raspy sentence.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" My voice was low, rough, and near inaudible. But Dark Link had heard me. He chuckled, and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I took pity on you." He said, and shivers ran down my spine. He obviously enjoyed scaring me. The look in his eyes flickered for one brief moment, and I think I saw something...was it compassion? Or maybe infatuation?  
It doesn't matter, because as soon as it came, it was gone again, and so was he, charging down the alley, away from me.

Reese lurched forward as Link opened the door, and my reverie was broken. He was smiling as he untied the reins, and mounted Epona.

"So...want to meet Princess Zelda? She may be interested in meeting you, who knows?" Link suggested, and I nodded my head. The Princess, aye? Sounded like fun.

We took off down the alley, just as people began to fill it once again. We continued up straight into the central square.

Now, Hyrule Castle may look awesome in the game, but like many other things in this world, the in-game version pales in comparison to the real thing.

I...I really can't describe it. It was all I had hoped for, mutiplying by millions!

Link had gone around the fountain, and I hurried to catch up to him. The gaurds at the gates eyed us skeptically, then opened the doors. The same occured at the second set, and again at the third, and final pair.

We were admitted into the courtyard, where there were many other horses grazing about, along with other noblity.

I don't really remember the route we took to the throne room, I only know that me eventually got there. It was an inconvenient spot, to say the least.

"Princess Zelda," Link said formally, after being introduced.  
"I would like to present to you Lady Cecelia. I thought you might like to meet her. She already had knowledge of The Temple of Time, and the Master Sword, when we first met."

Zelda looked at me curiously, probably wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Really. Cecelia." She adressed me, lacking the former frilly titles Link had used.  
"Do you know of the events that took place prior to, and after Link's heroic journey?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Though I may not be as well informed as you are, I am well equipped with information on this matter."

"And how did you come about this information?" She inquired.

I had to think fast. If I had known an interogation was part of this visit, I would've never suggested we come. Ugh! I had no excuse!

"She is a Seer, M'Lady." I heard another feminine voice call out from the shadows beside Zelda.

"Tila. You know this girl?"

"Indeed I do. She predicted that I would become your gaurdian, and sought me out at the Temple of Time."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, we could see it from where we stood.  
"You never fully explained to me what you were doing in The Temple of Time."

Tila looked at me. Like the game I mentioned awhile ago, we were constantly thinking of ways we could make our characters more unique. Halley basicly wanted to know if she should use the example we had more recently been using.

"I am not from this time, M'Lady. I am originally from the time period that Ganondorf was first sealed in. When the Hero of Time rescued our land. I had felt a distubance in the Flow of Time, and came to the era of your own rule. It was at that time that Cecelia and I first met. We talked briefly, and she was attacked while Link and I were discussing the Kingdom's...problem. Her assailant fled before we had time to intercept him."

"I see. I am not suprised. Stranger things have under my rule." Zelda chuckled softly.  
"Very well. So tell me Cecelia; how well informed are you?"

"I could list a few things I know of, if that would answer your question."

"Proceed."

"I know of how Zant cursed Midna for inheriting the crown instead of him. I know of the attack he led on Your Majesty, and The Royal Gaurd. I know of Queen Rutela's demise, and eventual downfall of Ganondorf. Need I go on?" I tilted my head to the side, wondering if I had satified her curiousity.

"No Cecelia, you do not. You have already given me plenty of information."

Link looked at me and smiled, and I returned it happily.

Things were going extremely well after all...too well.

Something was going on here. There's no way I should be having that easy a time.

I glanced over at Tila.

She knew it too.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked the new chapter!  
Sorry I didn't post it as soon as I was done, but it's waaay early in the morning where I'm at, and I want you all to find my fluffily little story here, with all the bloody, sword-fightingy goodness!  
Tila: I talk to much in this chapter.  
Cecelia: I don't like that Dark Link guy...he's freaky.  
Dark Link: Who're calling freaky?  
Cecelia: Gah!  
Link: Whee! Boomerang! **Dananananaaaah** ((The songy thingy when you get a new item.))  
Me: Oh goddess...please review before all of these knuckle-heads drive me insane...or further into it, I'm not really sure. Either way, I'm about a mile from the brink, and if I get any closer, I may have to beat all of them with Deku Nuts and Sticks.  
Knuckle-Heads: Hey!  
Me: **Who's first?**  
Knuckle-Heads: Nevermind!  
Me: Mwuhahahah. :D


	6. Mead

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda. You should all know by now that I do own Cecelia, and that Halley owns Tila. 

**Author's Note:** I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story! I'm going to start a few new projects soon, so keep a look out! I may even do a one-shot for Cecelia and Dark Link. Who knows? Anything is possible! XD

Also, I'd like my readers to check out my website. It features a full list of characters, including Midna! Oooh! I promise nothing! It's on the 'Am I dreaming?' page on the Navbar. Real easy to spot.

* * *

"Tila, something isn't quite right here. You know it, and I do too. The only problem is, what is it?" Tila and I were leaning against the half wall surrounding the turret outside the Throne Room. The wind was tossing my hair about slightly, and her scarf was dangling over the edge.

"You're right. Things are going smoothly; that's very uncommon." She commented, her eyes narrowing. That was the part of her face that I saw anymore. She had adopted Sheik's outfit, only in black. The black and red contrast between her suit and her eyes reminded me of...well, you should know by now.

"The calm before the storm, one might say?" I offered, gesturing out over Castle Town.

"Indeed. But what could this storm be? I cannot fathom that it could be worse than Ganondorf."

"But it may. You never know. Think of how Termina, The Great Sea, and all the other worlds are connected to this. Everything revolves around one central point; The Triforce."

The wind was picking up, and low, mournful howls began whipping around us. They almost sounded like wolves...

"True." She said after a moment, nodding her head.

"Tila...thank you. You helped me out of that little problem back there. Zelda would have... Goodness, I don't even know what would happen if she found out about us...you know. Not being from around here."

"Your problem was tied to mine. It was a way to rid myself of them." That pretty much meant 'you're welcome.  
Halley was really getting her game face on. It almost seemed like she was Tila, not Halley. I was actually a little scared of her.

A flash of gold caught my eye, and I spotted the Phoenix flying over the town. The uproar it was causing was very audible, even from where we were.

Phweeeet, I whistled for the Phoenix, and it slowly arched over to us. It landed gracefully on the parapet, giving me an idea.

"I can tell you're going to stay with Zelda. But do you think you could send me a letter every so often? By the Phoenix? That is, if you find anything out."

"Yes, if I find anything out, you'll be the second to know, after Zelda. I expect the same from you."

"I know." I chuckled and scratched the head of the Phoenix appreciatively.

"Cecelia...stay safe, alright?" Tila wouldn't look at me.

"Of course. I'm training hard!" I punched the air, and laughed.

Tila turned to me, and laughed weakly.  
"Why? Are you not telling me something?" I asked, immediately on edge.

"Well...Zelda and I have discovered something. Something...disturbing."

"Too disturbing for me to know?"

"Quite possibly."

"I see. Could you still tell me?" I paused, and looked out over the town once more. It seemed...less peaceful this time. The people still hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal, and it was obvious. People did not stray from the group they were with, and avoided the dark corners of the town.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Tila shook her head sadly, and looked me in the eye.

"It seems that there has been a large disturbance in the Lost Woods. In the deepest reaches. We think something may be attacking the Kokiri."

I think Tila was right. It was too bad. The Kokiri had always had a special place in my heart, because most of them were so innocent. Redo in particular, but you had probably already noticed that.

"Any ideas?" I asked, my voice raw.

"We were throwing around the possibility of a demon, but that doesn't seem very likely. There's a better chance it's wolves." She said flippantly, and I was a little hurt. I would've hoped she'd be a little more considerate.

I turned around, and took a few steps away from Tila.

"When you find something out, the Phoenix will know where to find me." My voice was still raw, and I wanted to rid myself of Tila's semi-depressing attitude. The tunic's hem blew about in the breeze as I stalked up the steps, to retrieve Link. He was probably talking to Zelda about Midna...eh. It was none of my business.

But I still blew into the hall, having spotted him in the corner of the room, a sad look sprawled across his handsome features. With a pang of sympathy, I sat down beside him.

There was silence for a few minutes.  
Link was most likely mourning his loss of Midna. I would wait politely before causing him any more grief.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

"Link?" I asked quietly, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" He responded, almost inaudible. I could tell he was hurting.

"I'm sorry...she must've meant so much to you." I laid my head on his shoulder, true to my words.

Because, seriously, there was obviously something more between the two┘something I would never be able to have with him, even if I tried.

"Thank you..." He muttered, letting me keep my head on his shoulder. Of course, even if he had been uncomfortable, he would have let me. Link's a nice guy. Usually. He was probably a little...out of it, after Midna left.

"Do you want to go now?" I asked, raising my head off of his shoulder after a couple of minutes.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright." I stood, and made my way back over to the entrance. Both the Phoenix and Tila were gone, and I was glad. Tila was beginning to get kind of mean. It wasn't like her to do that.

Many thoughts, vague and brief, whirled through my mind as I stumbled down the many twisting corridors of Hyrule Castle. It took a long time before I realized I was lost.

Now usually, I would freak out, and start running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. But I was still sad for Link, so I lacked the energy to scream around in circles. Instead, I sat on the floor, and leaned up against the wall. The dusty sunlight streaming in through the window warmed my entire body, and I began to feel my consciousness slipping away.

I mumbled pathetically, and fell asleep. Dark shapes filled my dreams, tormenting me, making them bad enough to be called nightmares. There were images of Kokiri lying dead on the ground, beasts made of black, with glowing red eyes. I could see myself, standing amongst all of the killing. My lips were moving furiously, but no sound escaped.

There was one person, among all of the beasts. He was approaching me from behind. I couldn't tell where his eyes were looking, for they were jet black. I was still shouting at the beasts as he came up behind me. His short white hair was swaying, in what I could only identify as wind.

He grabbed me around the middle, and picked me up. I was obviously upset about that, and was struggling against him.

It was at that moment I woke up, gasping for air.

The castle was dark, and I could barely see two feet in front of me. Everything about the castle seemed darker, more sinister after nightfall. I knew I wasn't in a main hallway, since there were no lanterns.

I scrambled to my feet, clutching at the shoulder strap for my sword. The quiet click of the hilt hitting my shield scared me.

Everything about the Castle scared me at that moment. Even the night sky outside the window scared me.

There was a soft chuckle, straight from the darkest part of the room. I gasped, and turned about wildly, looking for the source of the noise.

"W-who's there?" I hissed, my heart battering my ribcage. My hands shook as they wrung the skirt of my tunic.  
I felt a whisper of a wind around my left side, and I whipped around. There was nothing there. Something skimmed across the small of my back, and I yelped.

The voice chuckled softly again, sending shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't take it anymore. I started walking. Nothing was illuminated, so I kept tripping over stuff. But whoever it was that was tormenting me had paused to follow me.

"Oof!" The air rushed out of my lungs as something hard and round collided with my stomach. At first, I thought someone had punched me. Touching the object lightly, I found it was smooth, and cold. A doorknob. Wrapping my hand around it, I quickly opened the door, and stumbling into the next room.  
It wasn't as dark as the last room, but I still had a hard time making out details on specific objects.

I landed on the floor, and scrambled up, towards what I made out to be as a door on the other side of the room.

"Running away?" I heard the figure say coldly.

I immediately thought it was Dark Link, so I whirled around to face him. It didn't really look like him, but it was dark┘I couldn't be sure.

"Why are you always doing this to me? I don't even know you!" I hissed, venomous fury laced into my voice. The figure chuckled, and came to a halt across the hall from me.

"You are right Child, but also wrong."

Wait...that was too sophisticated to be Dark Link...who...who was this man?

"You do not know me, so you are right, but I am not who you think I am."

I was afraid to ask...but I had to.

"W-who are you?" I asked, the previous fury gone from my voice, replaced with fear.

"My name is Valenn." He said, beginning to circle around me. As a precaution, I drew my sword. I knew I didn't look formidable though≈my hand was shaking, and my knuckles were glowing a faint white.

"As to who I am..." He continued, still circling. I suddenly realized what he was trying to do.

He was trying to cut me off from my only exit.

Still trying to look brave, I began inching my way towards the door.

We both continued to move, but Valenn, as he was called, had stopped completely. It didn't make sense to me.

While walking backwards, I ran into something. I reached for what I thought was going to be a doorknob, but instead, my hand brushed up against something warm, smooth, but not round.

It felt like a hand. A hand gripping a weapon.

Terrified, I looked over my shoulder, so that my eyes met the deep crimson of Dark Link. I was completely immobile, my body frozen. He chuckled, and placed his right hand on my shoulder.

"Yours are red too." He said, again confusing me by not having any malice.

I blinked, which was pretty much the only thing I could do.

"Your eyes?" He supplied, obviously confused with my expression.

As a reply, I merely shrugged, now that control was returning to my body. Suddenly, Dark Link removed his hand from my shoulder, and wrapped it around my middle. He then jumped off to the side. Valenn was attempting to pull his broadsword out of the wood in the door. I guess he'd been approaching during our exchange, and Dark Link had noticed him.

Dark Link placed me behind himself, and turned to face Valenn. I think Valenn managed to remove his sword, because I saw Dark Link tense up, plus the splintering sound.

"Hey girl." His voice broke me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"When we start fighting, I want you to run to that door, alright? Run, and don't look back." He whispered to me, his shoulder blades shifting.

"Yes." I nodded, and sheathed my sword. It would be easier to run without it in my hand.

For a moment, it seemed as though time had stopped. ┘That gave me time to think. Dark Link was basically risking his life for mine.

Time resumed.

Clang-Shink! Cla-clang! Shiink-shi-Clang! The fight began, and I darted around Dark Link's right side, to the door. My heart battered relentlessly at my throat, but I ignored it as I wrenched the door open. It slammed shut behind me, and I ran on.

I was outside, running along a walled ledge on the south end of the Castle. My legs pumped faster when I spotted Reese down in the courtyard, but then I stopped. I had met a dead end.

"I have to get down from here...oh no!" I worried as I searched for an alternative route. I found one in a banner that was connected to the ground and the wall above me. Undoing my belt, I looped it over the thick fabric.

I hope no one sees my underwear, I thought, before jumping.  
I thought I was going to throw up, I was so scared. Reese saw me coming, and rode up underneath me. After a few seconds, I let go of one side of the belt. My voice pierced the night as I fell.

Reese was startled when I landed so abruptly on his back. Without hesitating, I shoved the belt in one of his saddle bags, and shoved my heels into his sides.

He reared up onto his haunches, and bolted for the gate. They were just beginning to close as we shot between them. The second set was even more of a tight squeeze, and the final set nearly closed on Reese's tail.

I reined him to a stop in the deserted square, and looked up at the Castle. It was virtually impossible to tell where the door I had emerged from was.  
Pushing with everything I had, I retrieved my belt and fastened it around my hips again.

A few minutes later, I heard someone approaching. We went inside.

"Hun, are you sure you don't want anything?" Telma fussed from across the counter.

"No Telma, I'm fine." I answered, picking my head up momentarily from my hand.

"I insist! Pick something!" She shoved a menu into my elbow, making my sigh in defeat. I picked it up, and browsed for a few seconds before picking a random item.

"Mead..." I muttered, dropping the menu back on the surface. It didn't even register to me at the moment that I had just ordered alcohol. ┘Nor did it register that Telma hurried to comply. Maybe the drinking age was lower there?

She returned with a mug filled with a reddish liquid. I picked it up without thinking, and took a quick taste test. It was actually pretty good.

"Are you Cecelia?" I heard a voice question from my left. I glanced over to see Ashei and Auru sitting at the table, and Shad right beside me.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" I asked, turning back to my drink.

"You know Link, don-"

"Get on with it."

"Fine," He said, obviously offended.

"Link was in here looking for you awhile ago. Said you ran off in the Castle. Told me that if I saw you, to tell you that he was heading back to Ordon, but you should probably wait until tomorrow to head back. He's right. It's dangerous to travel at night." He finished, throwing a meaningful glance at Telma.  
She replied by mouthing 'bad day, I think'.

He nodded, and returned to his table. "Cecelia, you can stay here for tonight. I have a spare bedroom upstairs."

"Thank you Telma." I muttered, still nursing my drink.

So...

Another day, another adventure.

I am _so_ lucky.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that answered a few questions!

I'd like to thank my new Beta, Incognito Temptation, for helping me edit this chapter. You rock Amy-Chan!

One last thing before I go: I've lied to you all, and it was kind of a big thing.

You know how I claimed to be fifteen a couple chapters back? Well, I'm not. I'm actually thirteen, going on fourteen.

Sorry... w 


	7. The Chase begins

**Disclaimer:**

Again, I don't own Legend of Zelda. I own Cecelia, and Valenn. Or does he own me? Mwuhah! Halley owns Tila, blah.

**Author's Note:**

Well, that was a really exciting chapter, wasn't it?  
It seems that Dark Link wants Cecelia alive...but for what?  
For the second time, or maybe third, I won't tell you whether they will be together or not. I believe I mentioned a one-shot of them at some point, and I would like to clear that up.  
There will be a one-shot, if they end up together.  
Also, I plan on updating this story at least another...twelve times, probably more. Just so you don't have to do the math, that equals twenty chapters total.  
They may begin to shrink a bit in length, depending on whether or not I want to. Probably not, even though it'll cause more trouble of Amy-Sama/Chan. I know, two honorifics, shame-shame!  
I'd also like to take a leaf out of This is the End's book. I'd like to give thanks to the reviewers that've been faithfully following the story, with their questions, and advice.

**This story supported by:**  
Bamber of Daggerspine, thanks so much! You've been there rooting for me since the very beginning! -Glomp-  
storyofgreen, I'm kind of wondering where you dissappeared to. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
xXxBloodyTearsxXx, thanks for the advice! Putting more of myself into the story really worked!  
Dragon of Twilight, your questions have been making me develop the plot line so very much. Even though you seem to have a lot of them, I'm glad you ask them. And no, the Pheonix isn't their pet, and it doesn't have a name.  
ZombieDragon, thank you for being a 'loyal reviewer'. Every review helps.  
Evil Riggs, thanks for endorsing my product/service! o And lastly, but certainly not least, Ferngirl, for inducting me into her favorite Authors list. Thanks Ferngirl. That makes two! -Nods at Bamber-

That's the last of them! Thanks you guys/girls, every single review counts!

Oh, and one last thing before you read the story;  
I looked a This is the End's story, and I've noticed a lot of you review there too. Not that that's a bad thing. The more people on the circuit, the better!

**This is the uneditted version. I'm still waiting for Amy-Chan to finish the beta for this chapter. I'll get it fixed once she sends it back to me.**

* * *

People stared at me as walked down the stairs, holding the hem of the dress out lightly. There were a few gasps, and a couple of whistles. It's only fitting that I blushed.

Maybe I should go back to the beginning. Yeah, that's a good idea.

So, this morning, I was a little out of sorts, just because of the whole Valenn-Dark Link thing. Telma noticed pretty quickly, and stared at me for like, fifteen minutes. It was scary.

"Cecelia, " She finally said. "There's something I'd like you to try on." So, I followed her to her bedroom on the second floor. We were in her bedroom for what seemed like hours. After all that time, she pulled a dress out of her closet.

I had to gasp. It was beautiful. The dress was red, with black lace at the neckline and across the chest. The sleeves drooped off of the lace and were somewhat triangular. A black piece of cloth was tied around the stomach of the dress, and there was more black lace at the hem. It was a halter dress, with a piece of black cloth coming up from the lace on the on the neckline, and it fell over Telma's arm.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I love it!" I had exclaimed, jumping like a giddy thirteen-year-old.

"Good. Let's see if it fits you." She ushered me into a nearby bathroom, and handed me the dress.

It took a couple of minutes to figure out how to put it on. The sleeves were probably the hardest part. Almost everytime I put the dress on, I missed the sleeves.

Telma had me come out a few minutes later, and shuttled me down stairs. She said 'wait 'til they see you!' excitedly. That confused me.

But she said no more on the topic, no matter how much I pestered her.

Which brought us back to the beginning.

I tilted my chin up just a little bit, and walked up to the counter. Just for show, I gave a brief twirl, and was met with even more whistling. Which, of course, made me blush an even deeper red.

"Hun, can you dance?" Telma inquired, tapping my shoulder gentely.

"Yes, why?"

"There's a festival tonight, in honour of The Goddesses. There's going to be live perfomances, food, games, and more!" She replied, smiling.

"It sounds like fun. Guess I'll go."

-  
A couple of hours later.  
-  
I was absolutely giddy about the festival. Telma had gotten me to wear a mask over my face, so the young men wouldn't harass my on later dates. It didn't really make sense to me, but I liked the mask.

It was a glossy black, with a single red gem set above my right eye. Other that it was rather plain. When I left the bar, I was a little shocked to see all the other townspeople wearing masks as well. Some were very ornate, and others were unadorned. At least I didn't stick out as much.

The masked Hylians formed a river of sorts in the thoroughfares, all headed toward the central square. I leapt in fearlessly, darting around the taller, more bulky adults. It was comical, seeing the expression on the faces as I darted around and between them effortlessly. Their expressions were a mix of confusion, and jealousy.

It didn't take long to reach the square, and I have to admit, it was better than I thought it would have been. There were gold, red, blue and green banners and streamers everywhere. They had a booth to sign up to perform on stage, which was what Telma had wanted me to do. She had said she was going to come, just later on, so I made sure to sign up second to last.

More people shoved to get to the sign-up page, and I was shoved mercilessly aside. The toe of my boot caught on a loose brick and I began to fall.

"Watch out now." I heard someone say, just before I felt hands grasp my waist. Shortly after, I was pulled up. My savior was wearing a mask that completely obscured his eyes, and his skin glowed faintly in the light of the setting sun. His hair was jet black, pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a tunic of red, with golden stitching.

"Thank you!" I said brightly, straightening my skirt out. From what I could tell, this boy was my age, maybe a little older, and very handsome.

"My pleasure." He said, shrugged.

We stood there for a moment, silent in the middle of all the commotion.

It was kind of awkward.

"Comin' through!" Someone bellowed, roughly pushing me into the boy as they passed. He caught me though, his arms wrapping around my shoulders. I began blushing, and mumbled my thanks once again.

He meerly smiled, and righted me once more. Just then, an orchestra struck up the first notes of a song. It was slow, but it filled the air with a sort of force.

The boy noticed this, and bowed to me, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, M'Lady?"

"O-of course!" I said, blushing slightly. He took my gloved hand gently, and led me out to the area where all the couples were dancing. While I placed my left hand on his shoulder, he placed his right hand on my hip. Our hands met beside up in the air, and we joined the twirling mass of dancers.

It was like magic. I never saw all of this boy's face, but I felt completely smitten with him. If it was a dream, I would refused to wake up.

The sun set, and everyone at the festival began to seem paler, especially once the moon rose. Lanterns were lit, and the orchestra was winding down for the performances.

My mystery man reclaimed my hand, and led me over to the front of the stage, so we could watch the festivities.

It was all extremely interesting, and I was really nervous when they called my name. With a wave to my new friend, I skirted the edge of the stage quickly, but paused on the first step.

I had no idea what I was going to do. None what-so-ever.

He must have noticed my confusion, and was already beside. A smile was plastered across his features, and he took my hand once again, pulling me up the stairs after him.

He said absolutely nothing, and I was afraid I had upset him. We came to a stop in the center of the stage, and he held up a finger for me to stay where I was. Then he when to the instrumental pit, and told the conductor something brefly before returning to me.

"Follow me lead," was all before the music started up. It sounded a lot like Ricky Martin's 'Maria'.

The first section up to the techno-ish part we were completely stationary.

-**Author's Note**-  
Sorry for interupting, but I have the video on my music page, which can be found on my website, link in profile.  
-Done talking now, on with the story!-

As soon as it began playing, we started dancing. It wasn't hard really. All in the hips and arms. That, and this boy was pretty good at dancing.

The singer sang pretty much the same song, so I had no problem dancing to it.

There were whistles coming from the audience, and I was blushing.

Our dancing was fluid, but occasionally my feet would catch on the floor. We recovered, but I never failed to get embarassed about it.

It got into the percussion section, and from then on out, our dancing became much more fevered, and fast pace. He started twirling me, and dipping my so far to the stage that my hair was pooling on the ground.

We were pulling out all the stops, right up to the sudden stop.

As our finishing move, he dipped me again, but caught my extended leg, and held it up. I was shocked to say the least, but I ran with it.

The crowd was cheering, whistling, everything. Both the boy and I were breathing with difficulty.

He dropped my leg, and pulled me up by my waist. I caught his free hand, and spun around to his other side, and raised my arms. Then, in unison, we bowed deeply, and ran off stage.

"I didn't think you could dance that well." He stated, out of breath.

"I wasn't expecting you to even come on stage with me." I admitted sheepishly.

The next act started, and the lanterns actaully dimmed. My hands somehow found there way onto my little friend's shirt.

A thread of fire materialized, and began whipping around in the air. Soon it was accompanied by another, then another. The colors of the three flames fluctuated between red, blue, and dark purple.

One of the flames spun away from the stage, and into the crowd. It cut a path through the crowd like a warm knife through butter. The other flames spun away from the stage as, well, and they all started swirling in the air above me and the boy. He back away quickly, and my hands fell limp to my sides as the flames spiraled down around me.

Oh god...I was so scared. I thought my death was imminent, and all my friend would find of me was ashes.

My shriek cut through the gasps of the awed audience. One of the flames brushed against my arm, but suprising, it was cold. Another brushed up against my leg, and I jumped.

It was almost like they were caging me in. That was the scariest thing out of the entire experince. My cries grew in intensity, and my friend finally realized I was terrified.

His hand shot through the flames, unburned. I took it gladly, and he pulled me into his arms. Tears were running over my mask as I buried it in his chest. The gasps from the crowd was no longer in awe, more like disgust and shock.

The light from the flames slowly ebbed away from the darkness of my closed eyes. He took my hand, and started pulling me away from the crowd, and whoever was on stage. I followed willingly.

I wonder why he never told me his name. It seems strange when I thought of it...well, I never told him my name. But still. It was kinda strange.

Before I knew it, we had left the festival behind, and were standing in the deserted western thoroughfare. My friend was not looking at me, and I was wringing my hands nervously. Those flames had scared me so badly. Tremors were claiming my body over, and it was hard enough to stand up.

"Do you know who I am?" My friend asked me harshly, making me wonder whether or not we were actually friends.

"No. I don't." I said calmly, wondering why this would matter. He slowly raised his hand to the fabric of his mask, and tugged on the small bow. My eyes followed the fabric as it fluttered to the ground. With a great deal of hesitation, he turned to face me.

I swear, I couldn't breathe. Why didn't I see it earlier? How stupid of me!

In front of me stood Dark Link, his eyes smoldering in the moonlight. The was a gleam to his eyes...it scared me. No wonder he had hid himself. No matter what, those eyes of his never failed to give me the jitters.

"I suppose you know now." He sighed, and ran his hand over his head, pulling the ponytail loose.

"This...this can't be happening...I...this can't be real..." I muttered frantically, backing away from Dark Link. He followed slowly, his eyes focused on mine.

"Are you actually that scared?" He asked, simply curious.

"How...how did you know?" I stopped, and tilted my head at him. It...was almost like he could read my mind.

"Your eyes."

"What about them? They're green..."

"No. They're red. Just like in the Castle."

I reached up to my face, and lightly touched the soft skin below my eye. Red? Impossible...red wasn't, and isn't an eye color. It's that simple.

"I wonder why we always seem to run into each other...it seems like nearly everyday I see you." With a sigh, I turned away from him, and threw my hands up in the air. It was pointless running from him. I did see him everyday. Always...it was a little disturbng, coming to that little realization. I had been in Castle for a day over a week since the Castle incident.

Dark Link said nothing, but I heard him walk a few steps. I glanced over my shoulder, curious. He was looking away from me, towards the western enterance. There were hoofsteps, and they were getting closer.

"Ah, my little bird. You are so very flighty." My body shook with fear, after hearing that voice, laced with malice and indifference.

"Cecelia. Run." Dark Link said, and I didn't have to be told twice. I was already sprinting as quickly as I could down the road. Dark Link was beside me, and Valenn was laughing at us coldly.

His horse was speeding up, but Dark Link and I were too. I put my fingers to my lips, and whistled. Reese materialized immeadiately. Without stopping, I vaulted up onto the saddle, and Dark Link was right behind me. After slapping Reese on the rump we rocketed off to the southern exit.

Reese was under a lot of stress, and I was rubbing his neck, in a vain attempt to calm him down. We clambered down the first set of stairs, then jumped over the last set. The Town gaurds had erected a gate, probably for safety measures. We cleared it easily, still running from our pursuer.

We rode through the night, and just as the first rays of dawn crested over the mountains, I fell asleep on Dark Link chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fwuffy! Lots and Lots of fwuff in this chapter, sprinkled with action!  
Okay, I won't deny it any longer; they're probably gonna end up as a couple. It was inevitable, but when you look at their first encounter, it doesn't seem like it.  
Incognito Temptation pointed out something to me. Everybody luffers Dark Link, so they make a cute couple!  
...Or something like that.  
Anyway, don't forget to Read and Review people! Four reviews for the last chapter!  
I'm so proud!


	8. Was it all just a dream?

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Legend of Zelda, own Cecelia and Valenn, Naturally owns Tila.

**Author's Note:**

Dreadfully sorry it's taken me so long to get started again. I fell out of my stride, and it's been nearly a month since the last update. Well, I'll work on the story more.

At the end of the previos chapter, I meant the first rays of moonlight, not dawn. The scene I have in my head will only work if it's sunrise.

Also, I realize that 'someone with information' believes in a different timeline than my own. Let me take a moment to describe me timeline, so you can better understand my story.

Okay, so there was Hyrule (Ocarina of Time). Then they sent Link to the past, and he went to Terimina (Majora's Mask). Then he grew up, and went back to Hyrule. He forgot that he had been the Hero of Time, so Zelda didn't bother him, and he led a normal life in Castle Town, then died.  
Centuries later, Ganondorf escaped his 'prison', and began to wreak havoc across the new Hyrule. Or he could have been reincarnated. Anyway, that leads us up to Twilight Princess, where the new Link defeats Ganondorf once again. Centuries after that, Hyrule was flooded (Wind Waker). I believe that at that time, Ganondorf was reincarnated (again, possibly), and began to mess things up for like, the hundredth time. THat, or it was some n00b that stole his name. Either way, that's how I see it.

All my reviewers know who they are, and they know how much I treasure them.  
Thanks everyone!

-

* * *

-

The constant roar of water, and random splashes woke me that morning. Sliding up into a sitting position, I rubbed one of my eyes. After the sleep was nudged from my eyelids, I looked around at my surroundings.

I was sitting on a small hill that had a low cliff facing a large pool of water. A nearby waterfall was creating a current, which swept falling leaves and petals down to a small tunnel. The sun crested the lip of the thin valley, throwing golden silk down upon me, and the figures in the water.

Their scales lit up as if someone had turned on a light, and I was dazzled. They twisted and twirled through the water, claiming fish as their meals. Some stood on the banks of the pool, chatting merrily. Others stood gaurd near the tunnel, and another, brilliant white rectangle set into the wall. Looking up through the waterfall, I spotted figures racing up and down the powerful blast. A quick scan of the rock face opposite told me that Reese was tethered to a stalagmite, and was munching blissfully on a bale of hay.

One of the figures in the water had spotted me, and motioned to one of his fellows. She covered her mouth, and swam off to another group near the shore, and pointed at me. That group scattered, and repeated the process, until a sea of beautiful sparkling faces were sending spots of light dancing across my face. Slowly, I got to me feet. The mass was silent as I looked at all of them. We all stood there (some swimming, but what does that matter?), staring at each other.

With a nervous smile, I waved to them. Immeadiatly, ripples of conversation broke out amoung them.

"Is she the mate of the other human?"

"Strange...two at once."

"The one looks like the Hero who brought King Ralis back to us!"

Snippets of speech floated to me, some of which embarassed me. Turning on the spot, and I walked down the slope to the bank, where it dropped off. With a tentative hand, my fingertips brushed the surface of the water, and I cringed. It was bitterly cold.

One of the younger, more feminine looking Zoras swam over to me, her face a mask of curiousity. I plopped myself down on the ground, and scooped up a handful of water. We both looked at it for a moment, and then I tossed it at her. She laughed, and cringed away. Being very careful not to actually hit me, she splashed in my general direction. My reply was a laugh, and she swam all the way to where I sat.

"My name's Neera. What's yours?" she chirped, tilting her head to the side.

"Cecelia, but you can call me Cece if you like," I replied, stretching my arms out. A look of curiousity flickered across her face just before she asked, "Would you like to swim with us?"

"I'd love to, but the water's too cold for me," I replied, checking the temperture once more. Brrr, still cold.

"I have an idea! We did this for the other human, I'll be right back!" Before I could protest, she dissappeared under the water. I looked up, expecting the Zoras to still be watching me, but they had dissapated, and resumed their activites.

Neera returned moments later, a seaweed wrapped package in her hands. She was smiled as she handed it to me. I cautiously unwrapped the package, and found a mask nestled in the moist weed. It was a Zora mask, right down to the glittering scales.

"We make them for hylian friends of the Zoras, so they can reach us much more easily," she explained as she climbed out of the water. "Come on," she whined, grabbing my free hand, and pulling me back up the hill. "I'll keep watch, just put it on already!" She was getting impatient, and I quickly thrust the mask onto my face, and tied the ribbon behind my head.

Oh my god...I felt as though my insides were being burned, my skin ripped from my body, every nerve screaming out in agony. I thought I would seriously die, for the second day in a row.

...Then it stopped. I inhaled sharply, and coughed. My eyes wrenched themselves open, and I gasped once more. Everything except my red dress, which I was still wearing, had taken on a more prominent blue-ish tint. Neera was looking at me, smiling smuggly.

"What?" I inquired, tilting my head at her behaviour.

"You might want to take off your clothes. All of them," She warned, and for a moment a started. If I took my clothes off, I would be naked. Simple as that. She caught my suprise, and nodded at my hand. When I looked at it, I uttered a little scream.

My hands were covered in the same scales the adorned the Zoras. I followed Neera's advice, and wrenched all of my clothes off, right down to my undergarments. Those came off as well, in a heartbeat. Neera smlied, and pulled me over to the cliff. She transitioned from running straight into her dive.

I was hesitant, but I leapt off after her. My hands first, I pierced the surface of the water, and gasped. It had gone from bitterly cold to pleasently warm! It took me a few more minutes to come to the second realization.

I was breathing underwater.

At first, I freaked. Then I was geeked. But when the other Zoras gave me strange looks, I was like, whatever.

Neera swan over to me, and smiled.  
"It's fun, isn't it?" she asked, and knew the answer before I had time tonod vigorously. "Come on, I want to take you to see the Royal Chamber. I'm sure King Ralis would love to meet you, Queen Anali as well!"

Together, we easily darted up through the tunnel of water spouting from the spring at the head of Zora's Domain. Neera pulled me out of the current before we had time to swim through the wrought iron gate to the Royal Chamber. She ran down the flight of stairs, and returned a few minutes later, several things in her hands. One was a pair of golden hoop earrings, inlaid with a single ruby in each. The next was a golden anklet, several markings set into it's surface. The last was a simple silver chain necklace, with a small pendant dangling from it. In the pendant rested a gem that, at one moment, sparkled green, but at the next, flashed orange! It was absolutely beautiful.

Neera ignored my protests as she pierced the flesh of the...things, that hung in front of my face. Suprisngly, it didn't hurt at all, and a pair of earrings dangled elegantly from my 'ears', for lack of a better term. She fastened the necklace, and the anklet.

"I want these back later, you're just borrowing them to meet the King and Queen," she told me sternly. I nodded, and we proceded back into the water, and through the gates.

Guards stood watch both above and below water, I found out quickly. We continued through the water slowly, and I glanced downward. The deep basin was filled with brilliant colors and plants. The glittering forms of Zoran youths flitted in and amoungst the underwater foilage.

Neera and I surfaced quietly, and slid out of the water gracefully.  
On one of the two thrones in front of us, I recognized the older, handsome Ralis, and beside him was a gorgeous, intelligent looking Zora, smiled brightly at us.

"Who have you brought us, Neera?" Ralis inquired, in his soft, yet strong voice.

"She says her name is Cecelia. I gave her one of the Zora Friend Masks in my possession. Drenad presented the other hylian with one of his, it seemed the lad did not have the Zora Tunic with him," she finished, and inhaled, laughing a little. Smiling, I nodded to confirm her story.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain!" Anali exclaimed, clapping her hands. Ralis chuckled, and looked at her. The love in his eyes rivaled that of Uli and Rusl.

"Thank you so much," I murmered softly, bowing my head. Neera started talking animately to both Ralis and Anali, so they didn't realize my silence. I was preoccupied over Valenn, Link, Tila, and of course, Dark Link. How bizarre, that Valenn should be chasing me. Truthfully, I had no idea, not an inkling of why he was persuing me.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties..." I muttered before turning around, and diving head first into the water. My sensitive ears picked up a song through the water, being performed somewhere down below.

I became gripped by the music, and I did a barrel roll in the water, twisting about all the while. My feet propelled me down to the bottom of the crater, where I began to dance. There were other Zoras my own age dancing amoungst the grass, but only one approached me.

He was handsome, there was no doubt about that. His eyes were an bright, dancing green, and he was smiling. He darted towards me, then away. I took a few quick steps toward him, then snapped back away. He darted in again, but swam around me in a circle. I spun, watching him. He arced upwards, still twisting in circles. Laughing playfully, I darted up through the circle, then darted away. His train of thought had been broken, and he peered curiously after me. I smiled, and darted away, down towards the waterfall. He pursued me down the powerful current, and we were soon joined by another two youths. It seemed the music's source was the main pool; many Zoran youths were darting around, dancing in a sense. Many fled their partners to join the group following me. Startled, I sped up and turned sharply. I was now headed towards the bank I had woken up near. With one powerful thrust of my feet, in shot out of the water, and landed gracefully on the shore. Expecting them to follow me, I turned around to face them, but only a fraction of the group remained, and more were breaking away, back underwater as I stood there. The very first youth's face was set in horrified terror, and the remaining group fled at last.

"What was that about?" I voiced aloud to no one in particular.

"It's one of their yearly festivals; it usually decides their mate for that year." Came a quiet voice from behind me. I turned more slowly this time, and immeadiatly recognized the crimson eyes of Dark Link. He was smiling, but very slightly.

"That answers one question, but raises so many more," I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air. He chuckled, and looked at me.

"Am I correct in asuming that one of those questions would be 'why come after me? I'm not that good looking'?"

"Eh...maybeh." Crossing my arms, I looked away, felling my cheeks warm. Dark Link laughed, a little more freely.  
"What?"

"Your scales...they turned red!"

My eyes widened, and I blushed even harder. Aparently he knew this, and laughed again.

"Nyah!" I stuck my tounge out at him, and dove back into the water. Downward I drove myself, knowing that he had dived in after me. A few of the previous Zora were looking at me, all with an expression stating that they would like nothing more than to be Dark Link.

Dark Link's fingertips grazed my unadorned ankle, snapping me out of my reverie. Darting quickly to the side, our chase renewed itself.

The day continued on much like that, with periods of him hiding, then ambushing me.

When the sun began to set, the Zoras flitted away, to underwater cave and caverns, where they slept. Dark Link and I had removed our masks long ago, and sat on the small rock outcrop at the top of the waterfall. Twilight fell, and an eerie glow was cast upon Zora's Domain.

Ghost-like figure danced across the surface of the water, showing past events. One figure, or rather two, out of the mass caught my eye.

A wolf, and a small imp were running across the water's surface, aparently working towards some goal. They jumped around the waterfall, climbing higher and higher.

I looked to see if Dark Link was watching any of it, but his eyes were unfocused as he stared into space.

The wolf landed right on top of us, standing right between Dark Link and me. The imp on the wolf's back looked dead at me, and winked.

Just then, the spell was broken, and night truely fell.

The wolf dissappeared, but the imp lingered for just a moment more. She jumped off of what had been the wolf's back, and landed right beside my head. When she spoke, I heard nothing at first but strange noises. The imp realized I did not understand, and repeated herself, slightly impatient.

"Do not linger here," she warned, then vanished. I held my breath, waiting to see if the night held any more suprises. All was calm.

Dark Link shook his head, breaking out of his reverie. He then looked at me, possibly wondering why I was so jittery. As a response, I just shook my head, and stood up. I was tired, and needed to sleep.

Dark Link did not follow me as I walked slowly down the stairs. Drowsy as I was, my mind was alarmingly clear. I spotted Reese nearby, and went to him. Neighing softly, he nuzzled my cheek.

Leaning against a nearby pillar, I looked out at the moon. Was Link looking at it too? Wondering where I had dissapeared to? I felt so horrible, I'd never even gotten to say good-bye to him.

Torn in two, between Link and Dark Link, I began to cry. What was I to do? I cared about each of them, but I would only end up with one.

Tears still flowing down my face, I fell asleep on the ground, leaning against the pillar.

I slipped into the familiar world of my dreams, and found myself in a long hallway, surrounded by other humans my own age. They were all moving about, jostling me about the room. Confused, I called out for someone. For a moment, I spotted a head of honey blonde hair walking away from me, and in the opposite direction, a head of ebony. My cry was pitiful, and I fell to my knees, crying.

Tweet, titter-titter, ka-cheep. I awoke to the pleasent sound of birds. The sound of a car passed by my open window, and I strectched out pleasently. Hopping out of bed, I changed into my favorite outfit, the one specifically organized to make _him_ jealous.

Then I realized, I was no longer in Hyrule. Sobs gripped me, and I fell to the floor, crying freely. Through my sobs, I heard something land on the floor, and walk over to me. A small pair of hands fastened a necklace around my neck, and patted my head softly.

"You can go back, you know. You don't have to get all weepy about it," A female voice complained, and I heard her walking away.

I looked up, but no one was there. I grasped the small pendant hanging from the chain around my neck. It was a locket. My hands shaking, I opened it, and I gasped as I spotted a golden triforce set into soft velvet, and a picture on the opposite side. A picture of a girl and a boy, laughing atop a handsome chestnut horse. She had light brown hair highlighted black, that rippled in the wind. He was wearing a green tunic, and a strange hat. At first, I didn't recognize the two people. Then it hit me; it was Link, regular Link, and me, laughing at the ranch.

Still shaken over the appearance of the locket, I got dressed, and tightened the chain of the locket so it was tight, like a choker. The pendant fell at the base of my neck, resting in the small hollow between my collarbones.

My Mother had already left for her day job, and I would have to get a ride from Damon, my best guy friend. After waiting impatiently on the curb for fifteen minutes, he arrived on his bright red crotch rocket. I was acustomed to this, and slid the black helmet her handed to me on carefully, so as not to ruin my hair. Like always, it took exactly fifteen minutes to reach our destination.

He dropped me off near the enterance, and went to go park his bike. Then I was alone again, like I always was. At school, I rarely saw my friends. Halley had all but on of her classes in Building C, and Damon had most of his in Building A and C. Mine were all in Building A.

The vacumm of the lobby broke me from my reverie, as did the wave of gossip. It seemed that news of my break-up had spread quickly, for most eyes were on me. Some of those who weren't looking at me were looking at Derrick. He had entered through the East enterance, and I the North. We glanced at each other for a moment, and I caught a flash of awe on his face. Smiling, I nearly danced across the room, into the Awards hallway. Halley caught up to me, and looked at me curiously.

"What?"

"I had a really strange dream last night. You were in it," she said, looking at me strangely.

"I had a weird dream as well, and you were in it too. Perhaps we had the same dream," I mused, twirling the locket in my fingers. She took hold of my wrist, and pulled me down the hallway, away from the cafetoria, where most people congregated in the morning.

"Okay, listen. I dreamt about _Hyrule_ last night. _Hyrule_. I can only guess that you did as well."

"And if I did?"

"Well, that means that something strange is going on here, doesn't it?"

"Eh, not really. I was playing Twilight Princess for like, five hours last night."

"Hello there."

Halley and I looked down the hallway, and saw a boy with honey blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. We gaped for a moment.

Link was on Earth. In the flesh, standing next to us.

If that wasn't a dream, I'm pretty sure I'd unconsciously become addicted to some illegal substance.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note:**

So? Like it? It's a bit longer, and it took me two days to write. Anyway, read and review, like always. Tip your waitresses, and don't forget to take a cookie on your way out!  
Thank you, and have a nice day!


	9. Stress

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Legend of Zelda, or Black Sabbath, but I do own Cecelia, Valenn, Shima, Shira, Kila and Menani. If you wish to use any of them in a story of yours, please ask me. Ask Naturally Artistic if you wish to use Tila or Tradgidian in any of your stories. Sorry if I spelt that wrong again Artistic.

**Author's Note**

Well lookie here! Another chapter! I'd like to say some thing about a couple of the characters I was just talking about.  
Shira, Shima, and Menani all reflect friends of mine in real life. Shira and Shima are gerudos, Kila is a deku shrub and Menani is a Twili Hylian thingy. Don't ask.

Well, I'm back now. For good. Sorry, but you're all stuck with me, and my horrible cliffhangers. Apparently Artistic didn't like the ending of the last chapter. What? I like to get creative.

Speaking of creative, if you hadn't noticed, I've changed the title of the story from 'Am I dreaming?' to 'Requiem of a Dream'. For those of you who didn't make any connection about the new title, it's a slight spin off from 'Requiem for a Dream' by Blind Guardian. I absolutely love that song, it actually on the website.

Speaking of which, I don't think anyone's even so much as glanced at it. Eh, whatever. I need to work on the story, not my site.

Okay, here I go.

-

* * *

-  
A few days had passed since the initial meeting of Link. I'd smuggled him to my house, right underneath the super sensitive nose of my Mother. He couldn't come to school with Halley and me, but I couldn't let him just roam around by himself.

"How do we get him back to Hyrule?" Halley asked me over lunch one day. Damon was listening to his Black Sabbath CD, so neither of us were worried about him eavesdropping on us.

"I don't know. If I had the answer, Link would already be back there," I replied, slightly agitated. That was the seventh time she'd asked that question. It seemed there really was no answer to that. He's from a video game. He'd given me a full account of his life, growing up alone, the whole shebang. It was him. I mean, it made sense that I might have dreamed about Hyrule, and it had seemed like months had passed while I slept, but it was just a dream. Right? Link was no dream.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and I returned home via Damon. We chatted for a few moments before he continued on home. My Mother wasn't home from her job yet, but she'd be home soon to go to her night job.

"Link? I'm back," I called out into the quiet apartment. The complex was usually shaking from all the noise he was making. But that day it was eeriely silent. "Link?"

All the light seemed to have vanished from the small abode. The door to my room was firmly shut, but the was a silvery glow coming from the crack underneath. I grabbed a nearby broom, and crept towards the door. Throwing it open, I bradished my broom in front of me, prepared to attack.

There was no one in the room.

"Shoot!" Shouting at the top of my lungs, I searched my room from top to bottom. Under the bed, in my closet, behind the door, everywhere. Link was gone.

My homework was already done, so I flopped myself down onto my bed, fully clothed. Slowly, very slowly, I began to drift off into the realm of dreams. But just before I went unconscious, I saw a golden glow emitting from somewhere extremely close to where I laid.

Images of the desert flashed into my mind. A girl was riding across the shifting ground on a tawny warhorse. I couldn't see her face, even when I looked closely. She had covered her face in a white veil, and was dressed in very little clothing.

Then my mind flashed to the grounds of a strange building, that towered over the desert. The surrounding ground was not the desolate waste I was expecting, but a foilage covered oasis. A small spring gurgled nearby, and as I peered into one of the windows, I caught sight of a man. He had purple hair. A deep purple, yet it shined with some silver undertone. His eyes were a fierce ice blue. He was speaking quietly with a young woman, who was chained to a large four poster bed. I couldn't make out what they were saying before everything blurred, then went black.

_Drip...drip...plunk_, the sounds of fallings droplets reached my ears. I stretched out, rubbing my back. It seemed that sleeping against the pillar had not been such a good idea. A quick glance at the sky told me that dawn was approaching, but it would be awhile. With a sigh, I stood up. Dark Link was no where around, but the Zoras were already out and about.

There was something cold on my neck, and my fingers found there way to a small oval pendant.

_"You can go back, you know. You don't have to get all weepy about it."_ The voice seemed to come from the locket, but I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me. Unclasping it so I could look at the picture, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. Unfazed, thinking it was only Dark Link, I opened the locket. The golden triforce was still there, but the picture had changed. Instead of Link and I laughing at the ranch, it showed a picture of a wolf-like canine. It had brilliant amber eyes, and was reddish-brown in color, a lot like my current hair color.

Oh, yeah. I dyed my hair while I was on Earth. It took another moment for another thought to hit me.

"...I'm back!" I squealed happily. The footsteps got closer, and I turned on the spot, a smile stretching across my face. It didn't take a single second for the smile to falter.

"So am I," Valenn muttered. He was smiling cruelly as he raised his palm to face me. A brilliant flace of violet light blinded me, and everything went black once again.

The was intense pain, worse than when I put them mask on. Every molecule, every _cell_ of my body was reconfigurating itself, changing. All of my nerves burned, my bones shook, and changed shape. My body shrunk, then elongated. I felt my nose and mouth stretch outwards, away from me.

Then everything went black. I was numb, and cold. There was silence, yet there was also a deafening roar.

"Wake up! Wake up!" A voice reached me through my semi-consciousness, and I felt a small pair of hands shaking me roughly. My eyes opened, yet everything was blurred. Blinking repeatedly seemed to rememdy that. A small black and white imp stood before me, wearing half a helmet.

"Midna?" I inquired, yet my voice seemed to have changed. No longer the smooth, moderately high pitched sound I was used to, it came out as a singsong sort of...well, bark.

"Good dog," She said, smiling. A quick pat to my head, and she disappeared. I thought over what she said for a moment.

"Wait...I'm not a dog!" My voice seemed more like a bark then ever, and I heard her laughing off in the distance.

"Vaati, will you please silence that mutt? It's barking's giving me a headache," a girl whined, just outside the room I was in. Her voice was alluring, or so it seemed.

"Please Vaati? I don't like the idea of sleeping with _vermin _next door," another one complained, lacing the word 'vermin' with malice and distaste.

"Ladies," a cool, masculine voice said. "It is no ordinary animal. Let me show you, for this is one amazing creature."

The door opened, and dusty light spilled into the otherwise dim room. Cringing, I thrust my head away from the door.

"Come my pet; say something," The man coaxed, trying to sound kind and gentle.

"Oh shove it you ignorant man!" I snapped, growling at him. The girls gasped, and then giggled nervously.

"Oooh! She just insulted Vaati!" One of the chimed, acting like a school girl.

Vaati, I presumed he was called, shook his head at me. "I can't condone to that behavior. You'd better shape up missy, or I might have to put you outside."

"What do think I am, some kind of dog?" I barked, lunging at him. A chain hindered my leap, and I whipped around midair, and landed roughly on the floor.

"Actually, yes. That is precisely what I think you are," he said, his tone no longer playful, just inpassive. "Come ladies, there is nothing left for us to see here."

"Vaati?" One of them asked, nervously.

"What is it Shima?"

"May I stay for a moment? The beast cannot harm me; it is chained. Besides, I wish to see if it knows anything other than insults," she giggled, sounding much less fake then the other girls.

"Very well." With that, Vaati and the other four left the room, leaving me alone with the girl, Shima.

We waited in silence. Her gaze drilled holes into my skin, unnerving me. Seeing as I refused to break the calm, she spoke first.

"You aren't naturally like this, are you?" she inquired, sitting on the floor beside me. Her face was sad, like she pitied me.

"I don't know what you mean. I am myself, Human."

"No. You aren't Human, Hylian, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, or anything I've every speak intelligently. You're...well, a wolf, in a sense."

"What!?"

She pulled a mirror out of her bag, and held it up to my face.

I wasn't myself. I...well, Shima had pretty much summed it up into one word. I was a wolf.

"No..." Groaning pathetically, I placed my front paws over my muzzle, in attempt to hide. Shima scratched me behind the ears, in an act of comfort. Oh my god, it's like a massage for your head! If, or when, I get a dog, I'm scratching it behind the ears until my hand falls off!

Shima stood, and left the room, obviously realizing I wished to be alone. Almost immeadiately, Midna reappeared, leaning casually against my side.

"I told you not to get all weepy, you came back didn't you? Besides, I gave that Shiekah a locket too. That's how I got here."

My ears perked up, and I turned my head to look at her.

"Another Mirror?"

"Sort of. The breaking of the Mirror wasn't exactly what the Goddesses wanted to happen...so...they kind of made a new one. But, the pompous idiot here, Vaati he calls himself, he's trying to enter the Twilight Realm. We're actually in the Gerudo Desert right now."

"Oooookay. So I take it that means Zelda sent you here?"

"Nope. I smelled wolf, and thought it might have been Link. But it was you. Either way, I think I can help you get out."

"How?"

"We can warp, or I can help you escape the fun way."

"Hmm...I want to have some fun. Besides, if we run into trouble, you can just warp us out of here."

"Sweet. I'll get the door."

Curse you apposable thumbs. _Curse you._

The door creaked open, and Midna peeked outside the door quickly, then plopped herself down on my back.

"You know, that kind of hurts," I said nonchalantly. She replied by kicking me in the sides, and I bolted out the door.

Suprisingly enough, it was very easy to get out. None of the guards noticed as I darted around corners, or crawled under tables. Anyway, we eventually got out. The place where I had been taken, Vaati's fortress, was the same place I had seen earlier. Midna tugged on my ears sharply, and the floated up into the air. Bits and pieces of myself flew up into her newly created portal, and I found myself engulfed by the Twilight.

Literally. Midna had warped me into the Twilight Realm. She kicked me in the sides, propelled me from the platform I was currently on to the next, then the next, etc. After a few minutes of doing that, she tugged sharply on my right ear, and I ended up jumping of the platform into nothingness.

We hurtled through darkness, wind rushing past us, until I collided with the ground. The result was a muted thud, and a rather agitated me. But no, Midna just had me run off again. We had apparently landed in Faron Woods, and she was patting my back, in one of the gentler attempts to get me to move.

"I swear, if you keep doing that, I am going to break your skinny little leg." My fur bristled as I growled my threat. I couldn't see her, but I no longer felt her patting me. "Good."

Head held high, I began trotting off towards Ordon Village. When we passed the spring, Beth caught sight of me. Midna vanished instantly, and Beth came thundering over to where I stood.

"Doggie!" she squealed, sqeezing her tiny arms around my neck. Growling, I warned her off. Of course, just letting go wouldn't have been good enough, so she ran away from me, screaming all the while.

"Smooth," Midna whispered in my ear.

"Shut up."

She disappeared once more, and I trotted happily into the village, acting a lot like a stray dog. Mouth open in a blissful smile, tail waging, the works.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A girl asked to my left. When I turned to see who it was, I only saw Epona. "Aren't you going to answer my question?" She inquired.

"Eh...Cecelia."

"The human girl?"

"I'm not human anymore," I said wryly, looking up at the door to Link's home.

"Did you need to see Link? He's here, but I don't think you'll be able to talk to him," she warned. I smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Settling myself square in front of his house, and started howling The Prelude of Time. For a moment, I felt the air around change, the density of the air thicken, but as soon as the feeling came, it went.

The windows to the top floor flew open, and Link's head appeared. He had seemed angry at first, but when he caught sight of me, his expression changed to disbelief.

Trying to seem like myself, or rather, my _human_ self, I barked at him and jerked me head over my shoulder. When he just sat that, his mouth hanging open slightly, I repeated the act, adding a bit of a growl to the bark.

He shut the windows, and disappered from veiw. At first I thought he wasn't going to come out, but I was wrong.

Sword in hand, he opened the door, and jumped down in front of me. Instinctively, I tucked my tail between my hinnd legs and scooted back a foot or two. He seemed to take this as a sign of non-agression, and lowered his sword.

I could see Midna sitting in a nearby tree out of my periphial vision. She was looking particularly smug.

"Oh come on!" I cried out, wheeling to look at her. "Do you think I _enjoy_ barking around like an idiotic pet?!"

The smug look vanished as she glanced over at Link. When I turned, his face was plastered with shock.

"Please tell me that wolf didn't just talk," he begged to know one in particular.

"That wolf didn't just talk," Midna said, floating down from her perch.

Link was gaping at her, and I was wondering how this situation was going to pan out.

Seriously though. I had a couple of problems with the way Link and Midna were reunited.

A) I was a dog, B) Midna turned up out of the blue...err, Twilight, C) Dark Link was nowhere to be seen, D) That might mean the end of my flirting with Link, and E) That my day had pretty much sucked so far.

Hmm...what will happen next?

-

* * *

-  
**Author's Note**

Sorry Bamber, I know how you hate zeh cliffies. But I couldn't think of anything else to write!  
HimmelsDraculina, I'd like to thank you for being such an awesome writer, it really inspires me.  
To everyone else, thanks for reading, hope you'll review, and I'll talk to you all very soon!  
**Bye!**


	10. I'm so sorry!

Author's Note

I need to apoligize for the lack of updates. I can tell you though, that the next chapter HAS been started, and will be finished by tomorrow.

I have an idea everyone! It's super awesome, DoT and BoD (Dragon of Twilight and Bamber of Daggerspine) gave me the idea. I'd like ALL of my reviewers to put which couple(s) they support the most. I MIGHT base the rest of my story off of the votes, so make sure your opinion is heard!

I'd also just like to tell all of my good friends (and reviewers, but to me, that's the same thing) about a Roleplaying site, Hylian Shield. It's fairly new, but we are in desperate need of new members. Escpecially girl members. I can say right now that there are less than ten active female members.

My site, the link to which is in my profile, has a link that will take you there. My username on the site is Angelo Di Aumento, in case you want to chat sometime!

I really need your support for this. The site has potential, a LOTof it. So, if you don't have anything to do, just run by the site. I'm usually on, so if you have any questions, ask away.

Okay, enough advertising, I'd rather begin with the story. Please, don't yell at me for being so late! I now Bamber's going to be really mad, but I'll try making this a good chapter!!

Okay, well back to work! 


	11. Who are you?

Disclaimer

I do not own Legend of Zelda (but if I did, you know it'd be super awesome), but I do own all of my Ocs. I'm too hyper to list them all right now, besides, I posted them in the last chapter.

Author's Note

Yeah...so that was meh I'm sorry, please don't kill me and/or stop reviewing' update. I'm working hard, I swear! I'm so sorry! I'm trying to remain constant with these...or at least, I /tried/. This'll be a short chapter, but bear with me!

The writer you all know all and hopefully like is still here! She's just...lazy. There's really no other way to describe it. But my RP site is down, so I'll be publishing more! (Hopefully!)

...Soo...yeah. That's kind of it. Onward to literature!

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
It was my fourth day stuck in my furry prison, and still, no one could figure out how to return me to normal. I was almost used to sitting at Link's feet at night, while he slept. The only thing that could detract from that was Midna's near constant persence.

Since she didn't ACTUALLY know me, she was still a little iffy about being around me. But what could I do? If she didn't trust me, she didn't trust me. Nothing I could do about that.

Link, who was quite the kindred soul (as if we didn't already know that), had Midna turn him into a wolf, so I wouldn't be as lonely. Suprisingly enough, the villagers didn't shoot at us or anything. Pretty strange, right? Well, it doesn't matter.

We'd talked quite a bit by then end of the first week, and came up with a solution to my predicament; we would see if Midna could get rid of my wolfy state the same when she did with Link. We would try the crystal. We were unsure of what would happen if it didn't work, but were we ready to take that risk? You bet. D'you have any idea how boring it is not being able to talk to regular people? Trust me, you don't know until you've spent a WHOLE week as a wolf.

So, Midna convinced Link to go human, just in case something happened to the crystal, and he wouldn't be able to change back. He did, and we lined up next to the Faron Spring, the night wind stirring the air.

Minda materialized the crystal, and held it out in front of her.

"If this is going to work like we think it will, you're going to need to touch this. I'd suggest using your nose," she said, shoving the crystal even closer.

"Okay, okay! I get it, touch the crystal," I said, leaning my head up so she wouldn't such it up my sensitive nose. Leaning forward, I tentatively tapped it's red and black surface with my nose, and suddenly, I felt an agonizing pain rip through my body.

What seemed like hours later, I realized I was in my human form. Just to be sure, I did a quick once over. Yup. Human. Sighing, I looked over at Link, who was looking sheepishly back at me.

Grimacing, I rubbed the back of my head gingerly.

"I don't know how you do it," I admitted. He laughed, and time just seemed to fly by after that.

I could tell that Midna didn't like my familiarity with Link. Perhaps she felt challenged? I didn't care. Link made me happy...it was easy to be around him.

A few weeks after my transformation, I had gone with Link to the Faron spring, and we were sitting together, watching the fairies fly placidly above the water. There were a few birds still awake, and they were singing a song of farewell to the sun, and greetings to the moon. It was a mournful song...yet still, empowering.

Sighing, I streatched my shoulders, and my hand slid up against Link's. Blushing, I scootched it back, but soon found it within his larger, warm hand. I was still blushing when he put his arm around my shoulder, and sheepishly laid my head on his shoulder. Later, he leaned in towards me. I could read his expression easily. He was trying to kiss me. Neither of us really said anything for awhile, but my head was screaming at me, just beyond his hearing.

/How could I do this to Dark Link?! It's unethical! But even worse, I know I wouldn't be embarassed if it were him...maybe...no. No./

Shaking slightly, I gently pulled my hand from Link's, and stood, breaking his hold on my shoulder. I could sense his perplextion, but I shook my head, and turned away.

"Was it something I did?"

"No Link...it wasn't something /you/ did," I said, slipping away into the darkness. Even though I walked silently through the dark tunnel, I knew I was not alone. I assumed it was Midna, so I didn't really care. She should've been back comforting Link.

I continued on into the bowl like area that had once held the gas. It seemed like a such a long time ago now, that I was walking nearly this same path, headed to the Temple of TIme. How confusing that had been.

Having picked up my speed, I reached the gate that lead out of Faron Woods not too soon after, and was about to continue on through when I hand caught my by the shoulder, and stopped me.

I started to turn, ready to snap at Link and tell him it wouldn't work out, but instead of finding myself facing the blonde, blue eyed boy I expected, my eyes were caught in the glare of red orbs. Instantly, any retort I would've had vanished. I could tell by Dark Link's expression that he had seen everything.

Try as I might, I couldn't stop the tears leaking out. I could only assume Dark Link saw them, as his cold glare gentled, and his expression turned soft, something I was unaccustomed to seeing.

"Shh..." he whispered, trying to quiet the quiet sobs that were escaping my body. Even though it was a good try, it did not help. The sobs only grew in volume, and he eventually pulled me into his arms.

/When did he start acting like this? This is a side of him I've never seen...but...I like it./

-

-

-

-  
Author's Note: Ooo! Short, but definitely bittersweet. Sorry, but I had to crush the CeceXLink fans. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! I thought Dark Link would be a better match for her!

Forgive my lateness! No flames please? 


	12. Disguises and Dread

**Author's Note:**

Alright, yeah, I know, you all can be completely, totally, and never-endingly furious at me. I've made you wait, what, at LEAST five months for this new chapter, and the old one was kind of like "Umm…okay". So, I 'm gonna make it up to EVERYONE by making an amazing chapter. Well, here I go!

Oh, wait. Don't hold back on the yelling guys. I **know** you're super mad at me. So no being niceness.

Hope this sorta makes up for my hiatus...stupid highschool...

* * *

Listen my child you say to me, 

I am the voice of your history.

Be not afraid, come follow me.

Answer my call and I'll set you Free.

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,

I am the voice of your hunger and pain.

I am the voice, I will remain.

The Voice by Celtic Woman

* * *

As I stood there in Dark Link's arms, I realized something. I'd known Dark Link long enough to know for **sure** this was not how he would have handled the situation. My mind was screaming at me to push him away, to run for the love of Spirit, but I just couldn't. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean I couldn't tear myself away from him. I mean I **couldn't move**.

Dark Link snickered cruelly, and I realized my instincts were right. This was an imposter.

"Ah, charming girl. Too bad Vaati wants you. You could've been my woman," he said coldly, just before I was punched in the stomach. As my knees buckled beneath me, I tried to glance up at the man's face. Just before my vision failed, and I sank into darkness, I saw the dark hair of Dark Link melt away to reveal pure white.

While I floated in the darkness, I had another dream. It was different from the ones I'd had in the past. I watched patiently as the scene developed for me. It was Hyrule Field, obviously, and sometime right before dawn, because I could see the light violet rim along the outer edge of the sky. A few horses were galloping across the plains, wild and free. They tossed their heads happily as the wind threw their manes through the air. I looked around a bit, and watched contentedly as the horses trotted and played around me. I was sitting on one of the many small walls spattered about the field, enjoying the early morning. The horses ran off eventually, and I was left alone. I really didn't mind too much, since I knew the horses had lives too. I couldn't expect them to perform for me all day.

Sighing, I gripped the wall, leaned back a little, and swung my legs back and forth. I knew I was waiting for something, I just didn't know what.

That's when it happened. A brilliant streak of colored light blazed across the sky, shocking me. It was soon followed by more and more colors, until it looked as if an artist had up-ended his entire paint stock on the sky. I watched, completely awed. What else could I? I had to let the dream run its course; I had no choice.

Slowly, the colors in the sky changed into shapes, and from there, I could make out the shapes of animals. Horses, wolves, cats, you name it, they were all up there. For a brief moment, I thought I saw a trio of human women among the chaos, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

As time passed and I watched the phenomena, I was aware of another presence. Well, not quite a presence, more like another sense of being. That part of me was growing and growing, causing the dream to lose focus and blur. I smiled a little as I relinquished my hold on the dream, and allowed myself to be pulled into consciousness.

At first, I didn't feel the heat on my body, but as I woke up more and more, I could. Oddly enough, even though I was baking in the heat, I could feel a cold patch around my left ankle.

Groaning quietly, I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. My hair seemed a lot cleaner than it had before I passed out. Pushing myself up off of the soft surface I'd been laying on, I rubbed one of my eyes as I opened the other. Surrounded by sandy gold walls, and smooth brown floors was the green, white and gold bed I was laying on. I was surprised, but I schooled my expression to sleepy confusion. A quick survey of the room revealed two other beds of similar coloring. By that time, I'd dropped my other hand, and was staring at my ankle. That cool feel on my skin? Yeah. It was a shackle. I groaned, and flopped back in the bed.

"So much for staying out of harm's way," I muttered crossly. Grabbing one of the frilly lace pillows, I covered my head and sighed loudly. I laid there for a moment or two, waiting for brain to start working. Finally it occurred to me that I should at least attempt to figure out where I was.

Pushing the pillow off of my head, and moved over to the edge of the large, soft bed, and tested my weight on the ground. I was a bit shocked to find that it was a little rough, not smooth. Shrugging it off, I started to walk to the window, only to wobble precariously. I placed my hand on the wall to keep from falling, and continued on. When I reached the shuttered space, I leaned against the sill so I didn't have to lean with my hand. Undoing the lock on the shutters quickly, I pushed one of them open, and gaped at the surrounding landscape. Man, was I in for it.

The area around my prison was a barren wasteland, with a single mesa off in the distance. Even further away, I could see a smudge of green that I could only assume was Hyrule. If that was so, I knew I was in the Gerudo Desert, most likely being held in Vaati's Fortress. Now that I think about it, I remember Valenn _did_ mention something about Vaatibefore I passed out. I looked down at the oasis surrounding the tower, and saw a purple figure walking alone. Since Valenn never wore purple, I guessed it was Vaati.

With a sigh, I stumbled back to the bed, most likely my bed, and placed my head in my hands. _Great_ Firstly, I was trapped in a fortress literally in the middle of nowhere; secondly, knowing Vaati, I just might get turned back into a wolf. _Joy_.

Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom. Let me tell you, I **freaked**. First thing I did was burrow into the many pillows on the bed. The chain that was attached to my ankle was quite visible, but I thought maybe whoever it was wouldn't notice.

From a small gap in the pillows, I saw the door open, and a girl walk in. She was dressed in elaborate gerudo clothing and looked a little like one. She noticed the open window, and ran over and shut it, muttering something under her breath. As she walked to the bed next to mine, I caught a glimpse of her face. Her deep brown eyes and raven black hair seemed very, very familiar…

"Shima!!" I shouted, popping out of the pile like a rabbit from its burrow. Shima jumped, and looked at me incredulously.

"Who in the name of Din are you?!" she snapped at me. I gaped, and waved a hand at myself.

"Cecelia! You know, we met in that room. You asked Vaati if you could stay and…" I trailed off, realizing she hadn't seen my human form before. Sighing, I flopped back down on my bed. "I'm the wolf."

Shima's eyes brightened, and a small smile spread across her face. "Well then, it's nice to properly meet you Cecelia, but I wish I didn't have to meet you like this." I titled my head at her, and furrowed my brow. She pointed at the shackle. "Like that."

"Oh…" I said quietly. "I see…" There was silence for a few moments as I thought of how to broach my question to her. I needed to know. "Umm…Shima?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Vaati had Valenn bring me here?" My voice was quiet, and I could hear it shake with fear.

"No, not really, but since you're in human form, I can only assume for the same reason the rest of us are," she said somewhat solemnly.

"Why's that?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Shima looked up at me, her eyes full of pain.

"To serve him anyway he sees fit. Some of us have been out in the field working with Valenn, while the others…" Shima shivered, and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Let's just say they weren't quite the same afterwards."

My eyes widened, and I looked down. What a horrible man Vaati must be, to do something so cruel to these girls. I wondered what Shima did, and for quite awhile I tried to think of a way to ask, but none of them were right. So I swallowed my pride, and looked back up at Shima.

"What is it that he has you do?" I asked quietly. Shima looked up at me, and smiled bleakly.

"First, you need to understand that Vaati groups his girls according to what they do. He's done something to all of us at one point or another, but for the most part, he has each group of girls doing a specific job." I opened my mouth to point out she hadn't told me yet, but she held up her hand. "Larissa and I work in the field, but that means Vaati keeps us even closer, to keep an eye on us. You'll be getting to know him very well, believe me."

So the conversation ended as darkness fell, and I climbed into the large, plush bed that I'd been chained to. Shima had already fallen asleep, but I was not so lucky. I'd been given a thinnightgown by one of the maids, and it certainly wasn't much of a gown. Actually, it looked a lot like my nightie from back home.

Sighing, I struggled out of the bed, and walked over to the window. Once more, I had to unlock it to look out at the surrounding desert. At night it seemed less formidable, more beautiful than anything else. I leaned my elbow on the sill, and rested my head on the heel of my hand. Boy was I in for one heck of a time, but not in a good way.

As I watched the desert, unmoving, unchanging, I started to lose focus of my surroundings. It didn't really bother me, since getting away way a blessing. That is, until the door to the bedroom opened. I didn't hear it at all. In fact I didn't realize he'd even come into the room until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Come," he whispered in my ear. My mind locked in fear, but my body obeyed. My feet moved me away from the window, and matched pace with him as he led me out the door. As he shut it behind us, I realized he'd undone the shackle while I wasn't paying attention.

We continued down the hall, his hands still on my shoulders, guiding me along. My mind started to clear, and I felt a faint buzzing against my right shoulder. I glanced down quickly, without Vaati noticing, and saw a slight aura around his hand. I assumed he was using his magic to keep me walking, even though I did not want to. As a test, I tried to make myself stop, but lo and behold, I could not.

He led me down the hall, and around a few corners before stopping outside an ornately decorated set of double doors. With a wave of his non-magical hand, the doors opened for us, and he steered my into his lair.

The doors shut behind us, and Vaati released his magic hold on me, and pushed me towards the corner of the room. My legs buckled beneath me as I stumbled, and I fell on the plush carpet, my whole body shaking. I feared the events that I believed would follow, just as every girl before me had.

Vaati smirked, and walked towards me, a looming cruel figure. My felt my eyes go wide as he came closer and closer. By the time he could touch me, I was quivering madly. My thought process had locked down, and the only thing I could think of was to get out. He reached out with a pale hand to stroke my cheek, and I couldn't help but flinch away. He chuckled darkly, and used his magic to force me closer to him. Tears were already welling up painfully in my eyes, and I knew it would not be long before they spilled over.

Vaati waved his hand over my head, and I slipped into unconsciousness. In fact, I was quite glad he did that. That meant I wouldn't have to deal with what would follow.

…

……

………

The following morning I woke up to the sounds of chirping birds, and a concerned Shema. She had realized that I'd disappeared during the night, and miraculously reappeared in the morning.

"Oh…Cecelia, don't worry. You won't be pregnant." This statement shocked me greatly. So, that's what he'd done to me? Gulp. Not good.

"Wait…are you sure?" I asked, my voice quavering. Shema nodded gravely. I laid my head back down, and tried to keep myself from hyperventilating. Later, when the others left, I sat on my bed, and allowed myself to cry for awhile. I had a feeling Vaati would not be coming for me again, and I decided to occupy myself. I'd been reshackled to my bed, but I'd been given more length, so I could walk over to the wardrobe that I assumed belonged to me. I pulled off the nightgown I was wearing, so all that was left was my black bikini set.

I slowly looked through the clothes, and found a cute little dress that I thought would look nice on me. When I turned to look in the mirror, I caught a flash of purple in the glass. Holding the dress away from me, I gaped at the image on my stomach.

A large, deep purple snake glared at me from the glass. I touched what would have been its head with my fingertips, and it slithered away, up my midriff, to settle on my rib cage. My mouth opened to let loose a vicious shriek, but a hiss cut me off.

"Ssstop thisss nonesssensse child," the snake hissed at me, slithering up to my wrist so it could see me. Upon closer inspection, there were specks of blue and green among the purple, and as the snake moved, the scales glinted in the light.

"What _are_ you?" I asked in disgust. The snake chuckled, much to my surprise.

"You want to know?" it asked, smiling at my without its previous snake accent. "Fine. I'll tell you. I am an enchantment set upon you by my Master Vaati. He said I am to watch you day in and day out, a report to him on a near daily basis."

"Are…are you the only one?"

"I'm sure I do not know what you mean."

"Are you the only charm? On any of us?" I asked, trying to make my point clear.

"Oh. I am one of many, but few exist among your sisters here. I may, if I choose, communicate with the others." The snake paused, and turned its head on my skin to look out the window. "Yes…I have the girl," it hissed quietly, and then nodded at a silent response.

"So…what's your name?" I ventured. The snake looked at me.

"I've never been asked that before. But since you did ask, my name is Leatre. Pleased to meet you, miss Cecelia."

A talking snake tattoo. Nice.

"Nice to meet you too Leatre."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, short chapter, please don't kill me. It explains the last chapter, doesn't it? Valenn, what a sicko. Now that you've read, why not review? I give cookies!!


	13. Knowing in Innocence

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

That is correct, my loverly friends, Rene is back in business, and ready to go!! It's been quite a while, so please forgive me if my writing style is a tad different, or maybe a little rusty. I'm not used to working with Cece anymore, or Dark Link. Also, there has been a…err…let's just say the personality driving Dark Link will be a little different. Don't freak out, it'll go back to normal soon. And yes, that means Dark Link is in this chapter.

You're welcome.

* * *

There's something strange going on in my head

That says if I were to get in a car right now

North Carolina's where I would end

And to your doorstep I would be bound

To whispers of words that I've always wanted to say

Watch as the world rips this blue sky away

And the colors are always changin'

So stare up at the clouds

'Cause at least you'll know

You're always lookin' up

Unknown by Unknown

* * *

With Leatre met and a rather unfortunate incident to consider, I had nothing left to do but wait. Wait to see how things would play out. Wait to see if I really had…with Vaati…and…and…

I shook my head brusquely, trying futilely to dispel the thought from my head. There was nothing I could do, but that didn't make it any better. With a sigh, I shoved the light purple gossamer webbing off my bed, and scrambled out. It was fairly warm, probably a little before dawn. The shutters were drawn, so I couldn't really see. The floor was cold under my feet, same as always. Same as always? It couldn't be good that I was using always to describe my situation. I had been there for maybe a week and a half since the last encounter with Vaati, but I wasn't exactly sure.

I contemplated that idea in the dark, wondering if that was really a bad thing. Was it a bad thing if I never went home? If I never saw Dark Link again? Link? Was it bad that I might actually die here, and never go back home? …That I didn't _want_ to go home?

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand slapped my face, and I found myself thinking, _when the hell did you get so damn meek? Go out and do something about it, instead of crying like a baby._

"That's right," I said softly. Ignoring the fact that I was talking to myself, I went to the window. My hands were surprising dexterous as I undid the latch on the shutters, the worn metal cool and smooth under my fingertips.

As the window opened, I was able to see. The light purple of the coming dawn sky gave enough light for that. Leatre was curled around my ankle, obviously asleep. It wouldn't be long before he woke up, and began his "watch".

"Cecelia," Shema said quietly, sounding as if she had just woken up, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Just thinking Shem. Nothing new," I replied, not turning from the window. The expanse of desert seemed less formidable at that pre-dawn hour, lending a soft light to the powdery sand below. It reminded me of the beach near my house, back home.

"Good morning, missss," I heard Leatre whisper into my ear. "Pleasssse dresssss yourssself, as Massster Vaati wishesss your company." I sighed, and pulled the window shut, and closing my mind from the image that made my heart ache so.

The small wall scone was flickering to light, its magic recognizing the signs of an awake human. My wardrobe was appropriately stocked, with a few light fabric gowns made resist the heat well. I pulled the white gown from the rack, and moved to the mirror. My hands held the dress against my body as I tried to decide if I would were it or not. In the end, the color of white innocence convinced me, and I put it on.

Leatre stood out against the tan skin of my arm, a grim reminder of my situation. He was looking at me, but his green eyes were unfocused. He was communicating, most likely with Vaati.

"He will ssssee you now," Leatre hissed quietly. I assumed I would have an escort, but there was no one waiting for me in the hallway. "Go right, then left at the firssst fork," he continued. So. I **did** have an escort. A snake escort. Lovely.

It didn't take long to reach Vaati's chambers, and all the while I was preparing myself to fight off the effects of his magic. When I knocked on his door, and it opened by itself, I began to lose confidence.

"Cecelia, there you are."

"Yes, what is it that you wanted?" I said shortly, deliberately being short with him.

"Come now, is that any way to treat your master?"

"You are no master of mine."

"Regardless," he said, finally walking into view. He wore, surprise, a purple and blue cloak, his purple hair pulled back in a ponytail against his neck. His clothes screamed, not hinted, at his self imposed authority. The expression on his face was not joy, nor was it anger. It simply _was_. "Regardless, I have decided something."

"Yes? What have you, _decided_?"

"That you're going outside."

"What does **that** mean? Outside as in a dog?"

"Or a wolf, if you don't drop the attitude," he snapped, suddenly angry. I, although I wish I hadn't, flinched, and balked a little. "Much better.

I said nothing, and he continued.

"No, I mean outside as in the gardens. Your first bit of freedom since you have arrived in my palace."

_More like a prison_, I though later, but my first reaction was;

"You mean…walking around on my own? Without you or a chain to hold me?"

"That's right, my love." _Ugh._

My escape!! Finally, I would have my chance to be free of this wretched, accursed place. Apparently my joy was spilling over onto my face, because Vaati allowed himself a bit of a smile.

"Oh, you're thinking of your escape, are you?"

Crap.

"I won't stop you. If you decide to run, you may do so. No one here will stop you, not even Valenn. Isn't that right?" he said, looking at me, but turning towards the shadows of his room.

"No sir, I shall not." Indeed, there standing was the very man who brought this all upon me. I permitted myself a quiet hiss for his exspense, and followed Vaati out the door.

Finally!! I would be free! I could go where I wanted, dress in what I wanted, SLEEP OUTSIDE if I wanted!! I was so happy I was nearly skipping down the corridors.

The gardens were as gorgeous up close as the were from far away. I flitted and played among the foliage, but made my way quickly towards the open gap in the wall surrounding the tower that was Vaati's "palace".

…

"That, dear child, is why I would let you run. There is nothing for you out there. No possible way you would live should you try to escape. No one is worried, because they are afraid to come even near this place. Just desert, for miles. Only Valenn and I know the way from this place without death as its outcome."

He was right. I knew he right. But why did I still feel like there was a chance. My feet carried me toward the open gap, slowly and jerky.

"Child, did you not hear me? You will die!"

Still, I walked forward. I had…I had to try. My foot slid into the sand, and I began stumbling through the golden powder.

"Cecelia, return to me this instant!!" Vaati roared, clearly outraged. He started after me, and I broke into a run. Why, I didn't know. He would probably kill me when he caught me, but I didn't care.

A flash of black in the shadow of the desert piqued my interest, but I couldn't bring myself to look. Maybe it was my luck, finally coming to catch up with me.

"Cecelia!"

I recognized the voice just as the arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me up onto a lap. Strong arms wrapped around me as the black shrouded figure raced away from the prison as fast as swift hooved feet could.

"Cecelia, are you alright?!" he asked roughly, not looking at me. He had come. He had come to get me.

"I knew you'd come for me," I said, my voice cracking slightly as I looked up at his face. The familiar face was pulled into a concentrated frown, yet at the same time, I could see the concern in his eyes. This Dark Link was no imposter.

* * *

**Author's Note**

How's that for a return chapter? I hope you all like it, I put a lot into this chapter. About a whole class period. ENJOY IT. Oh, and REVIEW OR I WILL EEEAAAT YOU!! :D

Yes. I know it's super short, and I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. It's how things will have to be from now on. ;D I loverrs you all, loverly people!!


	14. Taking a dip in the blackest night

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Can I really even say I'm surprised that Requiem hasn't jumped back to its former splendor? No, not really. But, hey, that's how it goes.

For all you loyal, truly loyal fans out there, this is about to get pretty interesting.

You shall be rewarded. With ultimate thrice cream.

Or maybe a gigantic cookie. Whichever you prefer!

By the way, can you guys not pay attention to the first few chapters? I have to retype those…they kind of suck right now, I know.

-

As I came down through Dublin city,

At the hour of twelve at night,

Who should I see but the Spanish Lady,

Washing her feet by candlelight?

First she washed them, then she dried them,

Over a bed of amber coals,

In all my life I ne'r did see a maid so sweet as the Spanish Lady.

Spanish Lady by Celtic Woman

-

I was living mostly inside my head, trying to make sense of where I was, and the cool, horribly moist breeze blowing over my uncovered skin. There was no way that such a pleasantly unbearable wind could exist in the desert, but there was no other place I could be. The burble of the stream next to my foot was too loud, and the moonlight reflecting off of it was too bright.

"Why here? Why here of all goddess forsaken places?" I moaned, dropping my head into my hands. The deep pole nearby was icy cold, and had made my not-so-easy situation even worse.

As I expected, Dark Link did not answer me. His pitch black eyes were staring into the flames, seeing something that mine could not.

Lake Hylia. He had hidden me almost as close as possible to the very place that had held me for so long. Made me swim into the icy depths into a hidden chamber, where he had escaped to before. It was barely hidden though, because it opened up to a ledge that sat above the water, maybe one hundred feet up.

The white gown I had chosen earlier was lying on the ground next to the fire, while I sat against the farthest wall from the opening. Dark Link had thrown me his cloak, but I hadn't bothered to even _try_ and catch it. It was sitting right next to him, and seemed impossibly warm at that moment. I didn't want to act weak in front of him, and show how vulnerable I was to the cold, but all I had on was my under garments. Not exactly the warmest thing in the world.

With I sigh, I stood up, and listened to the slapping noise my bare feet made on the floor. I grabbed the dark grey cloak, and pulled it tight around my body. After standing for a moment, I folded the soft fabric under my legs as a shield of sorts, and sat next to Dark Link.

He didn't bother to say anything, so neither did I…for the most part at least. Occasionally I said something like, "fine weather were having", or "so, how's your horse doing?" Needless to say, every attempt ended the same way. Unfocused silence. Eventually, I laid my head down on the floor, and submitted to unconsciousness.

I didn't really dream much, but I did see Tila once. She looked scared, which was really not like her. "Be safe, Cecelia," was all she said. The rest of it was a jumble of colors and emotions. Mostly fear and red.

When I woke up, there was something warm on the ground beside me. It was resting a little on my hand, and the warmth felt very nice. I crawled forward a little and gently pressed my side into it. I'm fairly sure I had slept through the day, and into the night, for there was no light to see by. Whatever it was moved slightly, and I started, until I realized that it wasn't a some_thing_, it was a some_one_. I didn't bother moving away, since I could just blame it on being half asleep. That is, I could have, until the figure rolled over, and laid their arm across my shoulder. They were so close, I could actually _smell_ them. It was a pleasant scent, mixing pine and the smell of hay and horses together. My mind recognized it as a familiar scent, and tried to place a name and face to it. The closest thing was Link, but Link was never around pine trees, so that couldn't be it.

We laid there, not moving much except to breathe, as I tried time and time again to figure out who it was. As the sky started to lighten, I could begin making out his features. Dark, dark hair, almost black, and porcelain smooth skin. Once, only once, I reached my hand up to see if it really felt and smooth as it looked. It was, but whoever the man was sighed, and I dropped my hand.

Maybe fifteen minutes before dawn, it was finally light enough to see. The tousled black hair looked much better when it wasn't hidden under a hat, and his well toned chest was better appreciated through a tight black shirt, not a thick, figure concealing tunic. As soon as my mind put two and two together, I tried to scoot away from him as quickly and stealthily as I could. When his arm the cool stone floor, he groaned a little, and his eyelids flickered briefly before I found his onyx eyes staring at me from less than a foot away.

"Good morning…" he said quietly, a very slight smile playing across his lips.

"Good morning. Did you…sleep well?" I asked, a little confused by his new, almost pleasant mood.

"Very well, actually. Best in awhile," he replied, the smile widening.

"Uh…o-okay then," I said softly, my face heating up at the sudden closeness that had developed. Wait…wasn't that…no, I couldn't be…_blushing_?! I was! Impossible, I never blushed for Dark Link, no, it couldn't happen! But it was…and I kind of liked the feeling of being so close to him. I would have to remember that scent from now on.

"Cecelia?"

"Huh? Yes, what is it?"

"I asked if you slept well."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I did. I really didn't dream of anything, just…" _Fear. Running. The color red, the color of blood and pain._

"If you don't want to say, I don't have to know."

"No, no, it's not that. It just wasn't very pleasant, now that I remember it. There…I was running. In fear, I think. There was red everywhere, and it hurt, but I just kept running, no matter how much I wanted to stop…"

Dark Link's expression suddenly darkened, and he growled something under his breath. He sat up jerkily, and grabbed his tunic, yanking it down over his head. "How old are you?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Uh…" I thought about it for a moment. I would've been turning sixteen two weeks before all of this started…yet I knew at the same time, I couldn't be sixteen. I was older than that. Eighteen. "Eighteen, I think…"

"You mean you don't know?"

"I mean I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it in awhile." I stood up, pushing the cloak off my body and stalking over to where my dress had been. It was gone, to my surprise.

"I went into town and sold it. I figured you wouldn't want it anymore." He was in the back corner of the room, rifling through a bag. He obviously found what he was looking for, and turned to face me. His expression shifted almost immediately from anger to embarrassment. He tossed a black bundle of fabric towards, and I caught it, not understanding his expression. That is, until I realized that I still was in my underwear. I turned on the spot, ignoring the abrasive feel of the stone against my soft feet, and found the head hole to the garment.

It had layers in it already, instantly hugging my body and insulating. I held my arms out and tried to see how I looked. I gathered that I looked alright, but I wasn't sure how my face looked. I would have to wait for that one. Dark Link was packing his things up, and grabbing his cloak. I started heading towards the little pool, but he grabbed my arm, and led me towards the ledge. My mouth opened in protest, but he just shook his head.

He went onto the ledge, and made a sharp right. I was waiting for a splash, but only heard footsteps. Following him out, I saw a path that wound up towards the Hylia Bridge. He had already started walking, and I had to run quite a bit to catch up.

Dark Link's horse was waiting at the end of the path, snorting impatiently. Dark Link started saddling the horse up, and got on. I hesitated.

"Well? Do you want to stay here and wait for Vaati to send his minions after you again?" At mention of Vaati, I lurched toward the horse. Dark Link reached down, looped his arm around my small waist, and pulled me up onto the saddle, between him and the horse. As soon as I was on, the horse took off running.

Dark Link didn't mention where we were going, so I didn't ask. I just sort of started at the passing landscape. It was so familiar…more familiar than it should have been, for just playing the game. I recognized the smells of flowers I had never known, knew exactly where the wind was coming from. I thought of home briefly, and couldn't wait to tell Halley, or Tila, how vivid my dreams were becoming. It had been a while since I had gone home, but I figured that I would go home that night.

We finally stopped in Kakariko, and Dark Link got a bed for me, while he said he had business to attend to. I accepted that, and headed straight to bed. It had been a long day, and I was definitely tired.

Sleep came easily, and I let the black envelop my mind.

The chirping of birds and light sunshine on my face woke me up. I opened my eyes and yawned, looking around for Halley. I knew she wouldn't be far away. But when I saw Tila, not Helen, I was confused.

"Helen!! You won't believe it! My dream was so vivid! It all felt so real…"

Tila said nothing, did nothing. Her eyes lacked emotion, as usual, but there was a hardness, almost a mocking edge to her gaze. When she moved, it was with a very surreal grace. She moved slowly, almost dancing, her arms swinging at her sides to a very slow, tribal beat. The sound of drums beat into the air, and the birds I heard flew in the window, shrieking in terror. They flew at me, forming a maelstrom of feathers around my body, and tearing the canvas bed apart, ripping the beautiful covering into shreds. Tila launched into a pirouette, ignoring whatever it was that was happening. I tried to cry out, but my voice would work. I was suddenly standing up, and I decided to run. As soon as I turned around I heard her break step, and come after me.

My feet pounded against the grey stone, forcing tremors through my bones and up my spine. I ran, not out of fear anymore, but simply because I knew if I stopped, someone I loved would die. Round and round it went, running for what seemed like an eternity…

"OH GOD!!" I screamed, bolting upright in bed. Cold sweat plastered the white sheets to my body, and my hair to my skull. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving and shaking with every intake of breath.

"Ma'am?!" Luda came running up the stairs, her hair sticking up at odd angles. " What is it? Is something wrong?"

"N-no…" I managed to say. I threw off the soaked sheets and placed my feets on the soft hardwood floor, letting the cool sooth them gently. "No…nothing is amiss," I finished vaguely. In my peripheral vision I watched her retreat to her bedroom, barely bothered. When I heard the latch on the door, I got to my feet, and walked towards the ladder leading out to the hot spring.

I walked up the stairs in a bit of daze, feeling much to cold, considering it was late summer, barely autumn. The moon shone brightly, if it was only a crescent. The stars twinkled and winked at me, but I didn't really notice. My hands pried the damp dress from my body, and then undid my other garments. The pieces of cloth dropped to the ground, a foot from the farthest edge of the pool. The water was warm, not really hot at all. I moved to the back corner, and dropped to my bottom, and sat in the water, sighing quietly.

After a moment, I dunked my head under the surface, and shook out my hair. When I resurfaced, with my dark brown hair slicked against my shoulder blades, I spied a conveniently forgotten soap chunk. I grabbed, and began to scrub at my body, pushing the grime and scum from the pores.

It was a pleasant feeling, being clean, and I lost myself in the water, and contented myself by staring at the stars. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I knew it wasn't much, since the sun had not begun its return to the heavenly expanse.

At that moment, I swore I could have heard boots scuffing their way up the stairs, but it was gone in another instant. My near-nakedness was hidden in the shadow of the boulder I rested behind, but my sight was hindered.

The shadow of a man appeared against the rippling waters, and I was too…well, out of it to even think about who it was. As I watched the shadow make motions similar to undressing, I couldn't help but wonder if my clothes were still sitting there. Most likely, I decided.

"Cecelia? You back there?" a tentative voice called out, wading through the warm water. I could faintly smell pine needles on the wind blowing from the north.

"Are you friend or foe?" I asked.

"Friend."

"Yes, I am here."

"That's a relief. Luda didn't know where you'd gone, and I just saw the clothes."

"Where else would I be?"

"Dead, somewhere between here and the desert."

"Oh."

The wading sound came closer, and a face appeared around the edge of the boulder. It was Dark Link. That I barely noticed, as the only thing he was wearing was a pair of tan breeches. For a moment I marveled in the perfection of his body, but then I caught Dark Link's expression. It was akin to someone looking upon a sunset for the first time, or watching a forest bloom at their feet. It was a look of awe. He was looking at _me_.

I was suddenly embarrassed, and I splashed a bit of water at him. It hit him in the middle of his face, breaking his reverie. He laughed, and I splashed him against. It was a fair bit more, and soaked most of his hair. Still laughing, he shook out his hair a bit like a dog, and splashed back at me.

It didn't take us long to fall into the game, and I like to think he was enjoying it as much as I was. Finally, he broke the chain. Instead of splashing back, he reached out and grabbed me around the waist, and hefted me up onto his shoulder. We were both laughing loudly, raucously. He tossed me into the deeper section at the back, and I broke the surface, laughing quietly.

We moved to the shore, and sat there for awhile, letting the breeze dry our bodies. I scrubbed off my clothes, and set them back out to dry.

"Where did you grow up?" Dark Link asked, playing with a damp strand of my hair.

I thought about the lie I usually told, but then decided I didn't want to lie to Dark Link. "Oh, I don't really know," I said.

"How do you not know?" he asked, looking up from the strand.

"I just don't." It was true. I really couldn't remember where'd I'd grown up. I thought about Waterford, but really, it didn't feel right to claim I had come from there. It didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry about Vaati. It's not right that he's able to pester you so. I'd imagine he's already caused you a fair deal of discomfort?"

Instead of answering, I slid closer to Dark Link, and pressed my head against his chest. "That's not what this is about. You're hiding something from me. I can tell, you know," I murmured quietly.

Dark Link didn't answer me, as I suspected. He sighed, and laid his had around my waist. "I'd rather not talk about it. It would make you upset."

His answer confused me, but I accepted it, and said nothing more. After all, if he knew, he'd have to tell me eventually. I'd insist until he broke.

"The sun is coming up. We'd do best to leave before anyone else wakes up."

"Why?"

"Well…what would _you_ say to a pair of travelers who spent the better part of the night splashing around the hot springs in nothing but their under garments?"

"…I wouldn't, because they wouldn't be there anymore?"

"Exactly."

It took us about half an hour to gather our things back together, and get out of the hotel. The black tunic was warm, and I was extremely glad that Dark Link had thought to give me a pair of trousers to wear under the rather short skirt. For a man, Dark Link had chosen an exceptional piece of clothing. For a woman, that is. It was warm, but there were inconspicuous pieces of lace sewn into it. It was the color of nothingness, too deep to be pitch, jet, or night. The fabric was soft, and the cream accents suited me. Gently, Dark Link lifted me onto the saddle, and followed me up. I had, at that moment, noticed that he was, and had been, extremely kind. Like the night before, but sustained. Instead of holding the reins away from my body, he slipped his arms beneath me, so the rested across my waist, and flicked them. His arms were warm, and it was a pleasant pressure.

There was a soft pressure against the back of my head, and I closed my eyes and smiled. I'd finally broken through the hard, outer shell. It was a first, but I was not sure what would follow. I'll I'd ever known of Dark Link was that he was a hard, cruel person. Was it possible for that to only be a façade? Maybe…maybe he was as gentle, kind and caring as he seemed. It reminded me vaguely of Link, which surprised me. But Link was to frontal, too forward with everything, that it had a rougher, less appealing feel. Dark Link was soft, while his "twin" was anything but.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we crossed out the southern pass, into the expanse of Hyrule Field. The various animals, such as deer and wild mustangs, roamed about, picking at the grass. They disregarded us as we moved slowly through, bother to none.

"Castle Town. I heard from a friend that there is a half-yearly festival, and I thought you might be interested in going. She was a mentor to me once, and I think she might loan you a dress." He paused, and I felt his chin tilt on my head. "I was wondering if you might want to participate in a friendly game of swords."

"I don't know how to wield a sword. Come to think of it, I don't know how to wield any sort of weapon, save a dagger or a club."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity. We can get you a blade in Castle Town, and find you a tutor."

"Couldn't you teach me?"

"Ah… My way may be a bit much for you. I was trained in the art of stealth and deception, not a commonly appreciated trait in women."

"Who said I wanted appreciation? I just don't want to find myself in a dark alley with a knife through my back."

"Well spoken."

The conversation ended there, and we hurried on our way. While there was the kind, wide-eyed doe of the forest, so there was also the ruthless, lupine hunter.


	15. We have slow days too

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Wow! :D This is a fair turn of events. I didn't think I'd be putting out a new chapter again so soon! Oh well, tis' the life of a writer. And it is a life I love.

Fanatic, my last chapter came out last week. Don't be so pushy!! I get what I can done when I can, and no sooner. I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to make sure you understood that. 

Thanks for such kind words Incognito, but this is my **only** story. It might kill a few of yours, but not all.

Woohoo!! More chapters. I am liking this very much.

-

Here we are, born to be Kings,

We're the Princes of the Universe.

He we belong, fighting to survive in a war with the darkest power…

HEH!!

And here we are, we're the Princes of the Universe!

He we belong, fighting for survival!

We've come to be the rulers of you all!

Princes of the Universe by Queen

-

Dark Link and I had arrived at Castle Town late the night before, and I was lying in a soft bed at the local inn. The open door-windows led to a balcony that gave a pleasant view of the center square. It was late morning, and a soft breeze blew into the room, across the sheets that covered my body.

The bed was similar to the one I'd had in Vaati's castle, only much more comfortable. The pure white canopy blew gently in the breeze, creating the barrier Dark Link had insisted was necessary. His bed was on the other side of the room, with a black veil over it. For some reason, he had requested it. I hadn't argued, only fell on my bed, and went to sleep.

Sighing lightly, I smiled and pulled one of the goose down pillows closer to my body. The soft cotton fabric was cool against the hollow of my throat, and against my sternum. The sounds of life wafted on the wind to reach my ears, and I smiled. Things had started to get much better lately. I was surprised to find that I was enjoying myself, a luxury that had long since been denied me.

As the sun crept higher in the sky, I decided it was time to get out of bed. Even if I _was_ in town on a technical vacation, I still had things I head to get done. The sheets fell from my smooth skin as I sat up. The white dress I had worn served as a nightgown, with thin straps, and full length, the color of a swan. It hugged my frame kindly, and allowed for a lot of leg room.

A hand, my hand, appeared in my line of vision as I swept the wave of gossamer from my path, and climbed nimbly from the folds of warmth. My feet carried me out to the balcony, and I leaned against the balustrade, folding my arms upon it as I looked out at Castle Town.

"_Willow, willow, willow,"_ I found myself singing quietly. It was an excerpt from _Othello_, a book I had once read. The small troupe below was tuning their instruments, ready for another hard day at work. I made a mental note to give them some rupees later, and looked up to the sky.

A streak of golden red caught my eye. A bird, of glorious flaming colors, was lighting upon the thermals over the town, singing a sad song to itself. I recognized it as the phoenix from earlier in my travels. Whistling, I tried to call it down to me, but the bird did not seem to hear me. It was flying towards Hyrule Castle, and as I looked, I saw a figure upon the highest turret, looking at in interest.

"Good morning," a tired voice called from the doorway. I turned to face Dark Link, pushing the reddish-brown locks from before my eyes. The short bob I had worn in previously had grown out to layered shoulder length hair. It looked much better that way.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" I asked pleasantly, sitting upon the balustrade. Dark Link shrugged, his bare skin gleaming almost white in the sun.

"I suppose. Why are you up so early?" he asked, wiping the sleep from the inner edges of his eyes.

"Well, I need a sword, don't I? You said you would teach me. Not to mention the Festival tonight, for which neither of us has appropriate attire," I said in one breath. Dark Link seemed slightly impressed.

"I don't know about you, but I have clothes to wear. But on the matter of the sword, you are correct. Give me five minutes, and we'll go."

"Just five? I have to get ready too."

"That could take hours. I'll give you fifteen."

"…Fine, if I _have_ to…"

Awhile later, after, I had brushed the snarls from my hair and dressed myself in appropriate clothing, we left our room. From the way the keeper eyed us, I would think she thought us a couple. I enjoyed the twinkle of approval, but also faltered at the idea of being _with_ Dark Link. Being near him proved hard enough.

We ventured through town for awhile, looking for a quality smiths shop. Dark Link pulled me away from every clothing display we passed, much to my dismay. He even put me over his shoulder once, convinced that was the only way he could pull me away.

"This is entirely unnecessary you know," I said after I had stopped struggling. My elbow was propped up on his back, while I cradled my face in my palm. Since I was facing backwards, the stares the townspeople directed at us caught me in the face. Literally.

"No, I'm fairly sure if I put you down, you'll try to run back to that store again," Dark Link replied, the smug obvious in his voice.

"In my defense, I was trying to run away from you. Away just happened to be in the same direction as the store."

"Whatever you say."

When we finally reached a quality smithy, I suspected Dark Link was exhausted from carrying me across half the town. When he set me down on a low tree branch, I started to climb down. He had been stretching his shoulders, and promptly picked me up again, and carried me into the building.

"Okay, now this is _too much_!" I said loudly, taking up my struggle again, with renewed vigor.

"Whoa now! Looks like we got us a wild filly on our hands!" A brusque voice said from behind me, or in front of Dark Link. "What can I do you to for?"

"Well, we need a sword for-OUCH!!" Dark Link flinched as one of my flailing elbows had caught him in the back of the head. My elbow was quite sore, so I could only assume I'd hit him fairly hard. He set me down on an open counter roughly, and began massaging the back of his head. "That was uncalled for!" he said loudly, on the verge of shouting.

"Halfway across town. That's how far you carried me. I was quiet at first, but I think I might have bruises on my stomach, and I will **NOT** condone another minute of that manhandling!" I shouted, crossing my arms and sniffing.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke!" he retaliated, his onyx eyes burning through mine. I tried to make the innocent hazel of my eyes seem threatening as I glared back at him.

"Come now, kids! There's no reason to argue!" The smith walked forward, his large girth coming between us. He had a thick mess of black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, with a fair sized beard on the same texture and color. Bands of muscles covered his arms. "Now, what's this about a sword?"

"She wants to compete in the Queen's Tournament."

"I never said that!"

"You agreed to the-"

"What sort of sword?"

"Er…I don't know. I've never used a sword."

"She'll have a hand-and-a-half."

"Shouldn't I decide that?"

"Come on, ya little filly, try this sword here. It is too heavy?"

"A little. Maybe something with a thinner blade?"

"How about this?" The smith handed me a sword than was about two inches across, and a little under two feet long. The end tapered to a fine point, ideal for cutting through flesh. The blade itself was silver, with a fern green tendrils winding from the tip to the base.

"Perfect." I swung it, and the resulting whistling sound was very pleasing. The blade felt not heavier than my own arm, and the slightest movement in my wrist worked wonders with the sword.

"Do you have a sheath for it?" Dark Link asked, appearing over my shoulder.

"Aye, I do. Do ye want it?"

"Yes, please. How much for this fine blade?"

"How about this; I'll give ye a wedding discount, and you give me fifty rupees."

I was almost too absorbed in what I was doing to catch that. Almost. _Wedding? What wedding? Is Telma getting married or something? _Those were my first thoughts.

"Thank you very much," Dark Link said, embarrassment coloring his tone.

"Ye'r welcome. Enjoy yerselves, you two!" The smith said as we were leaving the store.

As soon as we were clear of the building, I turned to Dark Link and said, "He couldn't possibly have meant us, could he?!"

"I think he did. But, I bought the blade, so there's no going back and telling him now," he said wistfully, glancing back over his shoulder.

I knew I should have felt bad about it, but I didn't. I had a new sword hanging around my waist, and a new way to protect myself against Vaati and Valenn. No longer would I be the damsel in distress.

-

Sweat dripped down my brow, and pooled around the edges of my eyes. I blinked hard, and blew a damp strand of hair away from my face. Gripping my sword tightly, I slipped back into the defensive crouch that Dark Link had taught me an hour or two before. Just as I raised my sword in preparation, a heavier, stronger blade crashed into my own. I staggered back, my arm jarred from the blow. As I was taught, I side-stepped, placing my right foot behind my left and spinning to the left in a tight circle. The jab that was aimed at my breastplate whistled through empty air, and I struck out at his breastplate, attempting a strike. He managed to knock my sword aside with his bracer, and leapt at me again. The hilt of his sword caught me full in the chest, and knocked me onto my rear, and across the sand quite a bit.

The blade whistled through the air and stuck into the sand with a muted _thunk_, just as I felt the cold point of steel at my throat.

"Once more," Dark Link said, pulling me to my feet.

"No," I said, shaking my head. Dark Link narrowed his eyes, about to lecture me yet again, but I cut him off by point at the nearby sundial, then to the sky. "We have to leave in less than half an hour. You invited me, and by the Goddesses, we _will_ go."

I grabbed my blade and sheathed it, heading towards the stairwell that led back to our room. Bruises covered my arms and legs, but thankfully they hadn't begun to bloom into the brilliant purple blossoms they would eventually be. The maid had prepared a bath for me so that I wouldn't have to waist time waiting.

Throwing open the door to our apartment of sorts, I tossed my sheathed blade at the couch, and started yanking off my clothes as I made my way to the bathroom. The maid was long gone, so I needn't worry about her. As my clothes trail ended, I climbed into the warm tub, and immediately began to work on the washing. The grime in my hair washed out easily, as did the dry mud that was sand and sweat. However, the dirt stains on my elbows and knees were much more stubborn. I took a brush and soap to them, determined not to look a fool at the festival.

"You in there, or did you drown?" Dark Link's haughty voice called from the main room.

"I'm alive, but barely, no thanks to you," I called out, rinsing my hair out once more.

"Well, hurry up, I still have to clean up as well," he replied.

"Don't look; I'm coming out now." The pool of water made a strange rippling noise as I stood up, and stepped out, grabbed a towel as I went, drying my hair. My feet slapped quietly against the floor as I went into the main room, collecting my trail as I went. "It's all yours. Go crazy."

"Thanks," he murmured, being careful not to look at me at all. He pulled shut the curtain behind him.

I went to the wardrobe that held my meager collection of clothing, and pulled out my necessary items, and the outfit I was going to wear. It was simple, much less extravagant than the last time I'd attended a festival. It was a simple blue dress, with short sleeves that were loose and flowed. I pulled it over my head after my other garments, and then fastened a leather belt around my waist, leaving my sword on the couch.

"Are you quite ready yet?" I called through the curtain when I was finished, just as Dark Link stepped through, fully dressed.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Instead of his normal black tunic, he wore a forest green tunic, with beige trousers, and let his black hair lie tousled on his head, no hat.

"You look nice," I commented as he took me by the arm.

"Thanks. You look good too," he said, regaining himself a little when he opened the door for me.

The festival we were attending was just a casual, fun affair, with dancing, wine tasting, and some other activities. A lot of the citizens our age attended, so we wouldn't be out of place.

The festival incorporated all of Castle Town in the festivities, including the Royal Courtyard for a jousting tournament. In the main square was the dancing, Telma's bar was hosting the wine tasting, and the southern venues were where the food was being sold. Agitha had volunteered her "palace" to be used as a "Tunnel of Love". With all those bugs though, I thought most people wouldn't go near it. Fanadi was making good use of her talents, doing, what else, a fortune telling stand.

There were already a lot of dancing couples over by the Troupe, so I wasn't surprised when Dark Link led me over into that direction. We found ourselves a nice open section, and he turned around to face me, placing one hand on my waist, and taking my hand in his other. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, and we joined the other swirling couples, moving as one, but as two at the same time.

"You're much better this time around," he commented softly as he twirled me around gracefully.

As he spun out, then spun back into his arms, I replied, "That's odd. I haven't been practicing. Maybe you're the good one?" He allowed a slight chuckle to escape his lips, and we went back to our waltzing.

When Dark Link lifted me into the air briefly to twirl me just above his head, when he asked, "You said you don't remember where you grew up, right?"

"That's right," I murmured, conserving my energy as the music sped up a little.

"I wonder why that is." Step, step, twirl. Spin, dip, twirl-twirl.

"I honestly don't know. Why do you keep asking me about that?" Sweep, twirl, sweep, dip and spin.

There was a pause as the steps became a bit more feverish, and we stopped talking. It was our moment, ours alone. Even if there were still other couples around us, it's safe to say neither of us cared, nor noticed.

Obsidian locked with forest hues. Brown for black, short for tall. We were concentrated on each other, allowing the music to take us beyond what could be called conscious thought. The music had started to slow down, but Dark Link would not allow the difficulty level to drop back to what it had been. Just as the music hit the final, beautiful cords, he dropped me into a dip so low, if my hair hadn't been in a bun, I was absolutely sure it would have brushed the ground. He was looking at me so intently that I had to break contact. Cheeks flushed, my eyes darted toward the dirt speckled ground. Mercifully, he pulled me upright and straight into his arms. I was surprised, but nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"I knew you before," was all he said, but it hit me like a blow to the back of the knees, and I crumpled. Thankfully though, he slipped an arm around my waist, and led me away from most of the crowd, towards Telma's place.

_Before? Before what? Before I met him? Erg… Why does everything have to be so confusing? Maybe…I should ask Tila what's going on… If she doesn't, I suppose I could ask Her Majesty. I know I really can't call in any favors, but she'll grant anyone an audience, so…yeah, that'll work, I guess…_

I caught myself as we started down the second section of stairs, and took my weight from Dark Link, making my own feet carry the burden. He didn't really notice. Several boisterous young men were lounging outside the bar, already too drunk. I had no doubt that Telma had booted them.

Dark Link held the door open for me, being a bit more of a gentleman than usual. I nodded my head, and headed into the familiar building, old memories taking me back to easier times.

The soft golden light and plush carpet called out to me, welcoming me home, back to where I belonged. The warm, sweet smell of wine that always permeated the air swept through my hair, brushing it with soft, ghostly fingers. It clung to my hair and clothes, much like a small child glad to see a parent come home.

Louise padded over to me, and rubbed herself against my leg, her purrs vibrating into my leg. I reached down to scratch her soft white head, a downy ball of snow. When I straightened, I headed toward the closest table, in its worn cedar glory. My fingers glided over the smooth, soft surface. For a moment, I thought I was still working tables hear, and looked up to take the customer's order. Instead, Dark Link was looking at my, a soft, unfathomable glaze to his eyes.

"Cecelia!" A familiar voice called out through the almost heady mist hanging in the bar. I turned, a soft smile already tugging at my lips. There Telma stood behind the corner, already pouring out two glasses of dark red wine, gesturing for me to come over. Holding up a finger to Dark Link, I danced through the few groups already inside, getting to Telma as fast as I could.

"Well, isn't _he_ a looker," she said mischievously, waggling her eyebrows at Dark Link as she handed me the glasses.

"Don't I know it?! Please Telma, you're taste in men was _bound_ to rub off on me eventually," I said, matching her for tone and expression. She laughed.

"Oh, you haven't changed at all have you?"

"I'm sorta hoping I have, just a little bit at least," I whispered as I turned around, and went back to Dark Link. I was blushing, and I assumed he'd heard most of the exchange.

"It's just Telma. Here," I said, gently handing him the glass. Our hands brushed briefly, and my cheeks flared again. "I assume it's on the house. Try it, I know this wine. It's really good." To prove my point, I took a very delicate sip, laying my free hand on the table.

To my surprise, (at which point, I don't think _anything_ should have surprised me) Dark Link took my hand in one of his, and took a drink.

"You're right. It is good."

And so began the best night I would have in quite awhile. We tried a couple of the other wines, danced some more, and over all had an amazing time. What can I say, I think I might actually have taken a liking to Dark Link.

…

… …

_Okay,_ maybe a bit more than a liking.


	16. Secrets

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone!! I know it took a little longer than usual, but I've started this new chapter. Obviously. You all should feel very lucky, because we have a sort of guest author today. It's…Helen, Halley, Tila, or newly, Mera. (Tee-la, May-rah) Whatever you decide to call her, just know that she's super awesome, the authority on Tila, Mera, and anyone/thing that is associating with her/them.

She has just told me that, before we begin, there is a small detail we need to address. Tila, every few months, changes her name and identity. No one except for Zelda knows her true identity. The reason she does this is to make sure people don't find out that she's half-Sheikah and half-Hylian. This was decided before the story really even started. If you have a problem with her being half-Sheikah, well, that's too bad. Neither of us really cares. At least, she's not half-Twili too. She originally was, but then Helen/Halley realized how Mary-Sue that was.

On a side note, we pity the pugnacious fool! insert evil laughter here

On another side note, we are sorry if the beginning reminds you of a Bella/Edward relationship. We were listening to the official Bella's Lullaby from the Twilight movie soundtrack. Forgive us. We were in a Twilight mode/mood. Same difference.

One more side note: we use too many backslashes. We know. We just realized it.

-

When I see your smile,

Tears roll down my face.

I can't replace.

And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know I'll find that deep inside me,

I can be the one.

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

-

I awoke sweating something fierce, though I felt cold as ice against the wet sheets. My chest heaved with dry sobs, the webbing around my bed becoming a clingy and suffocating cage. In desperation to be free from the grabbing whiteness against the black, I thrashed and kicked about. All at once, I found myself on the cool stone floor, freed from my bed.

My first instinct was to leap to my feet and run, as fast as I could from wherever I was. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and who I was with. That was reason enough to stay.

Pushing myself up on unsteady arms, I rose to a kneel, knowing that I was much too weak to stand. My hair clung to my face. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and grabbed the windowsill to pull myself up.

At first my knees threatened to give out from underneath me. As I fell against the windowsill, I heard a rustle from across the room. Suddenly, I had the support I needed; but it came from outside my body. He lifted me into his arms like I was newly his wife, taking me back to the events at the smithy earlier. At the moment, I wasn't myself, so I probably couldn't have pulled myself together as I did in the few seconds that he held me. Over the next few moments, I went over everything I had ever known about Dark Link.

Firstly, it was that he was very secretive. He had his secrets and he kept them…well. Secondly, it was that he knew something about me that I didn't. Something he didn't want me to remember and something that I probably shouldn't even attempt. Thirdly, lastly, and the most important thought that entered my head that night was…his true feelings for me. And maybe even, what I truly felt for him. What did I feel? I think I knew, but like everything I could remember about love stories, I didn't want to admit it.

No words and no actions were exchanged that night. Only silent thoughts and tired contemplations about what we were to each other.

The canopy that had been a cage became a haven as Dark Link pulled the black fabric aside. He set me gently on the bed, and then climbed in the other side. I drew my knees up to my chest as he pulled me close into his arms. As I said before, there were no actions, so we obviously did not participate in intercourse. By then I was dry and the heat of his body staved off the nightmare that had paralyzed me. I knew it would possibly come back, but for one night of sleep, it wouldn't appear again.

-

The morning light filtered through the dark gossamer; pure, but subtle, like the beauty of sunflowers on a summer's day. At first, the view of the window was wrong, too far away to be comfortable. Then, the idea that I was looking through black and not white registered. I turned to face Dark Link; I saw that he had not yet woken. His mouth was open ever so slightly, and he sighed against my back. With a brief moment of relief, I sunk back into the downy covers, enjoying the feel of his arm around my waist.

"Good morning," was breathed upon my back.

"It is, isn't it?"

-

As Dark Link and I walked toward the Castle, I wondered how in the world Tila could possibly own this dress. Then, it occurred to me that she most likely didn't own it; she'd borrowed from Zelda. I could tell even Dark Link had been skeptical about the dress' origins when it had arrived at our room that morning.

The dress was strapless in and of itself, but one of the necklaces draped onto it, forming an unconventional pair of straps. It was snug to my body until my knees, where it flared out into a rippled bowl around my calves. There was a tan sash around my waist that dropped into three different sections of fabric, the middle longer than the other two. The skirt was attached to the bodice by a series of arced material that came to a V-shape right above the sash. The dress would have been amber, if not for the obvious burgundy undertone. Underneath the dress, I wore a pair of beige shoes that could have been called slippers.

Dark Link had asked me once already about the dress, but I had told him that I didn't know where it had come from either, only that a friend had sent it. In reality, I wondered if it had even been Tila that had sent it, but then again, Zelda didn't know my dress size. Or did she? Hmm, now I knew the extent of knowledge a royal could access.

The shops and streets were dark in preparation for the ball. The ball was the centennial celebration in honor of the goddesses, and was traditionally held in the Castle. Because of the recent increase in population, they'd had to decorate the gardens and courtyards as well to accommodate all of the guests. Few people had received an invitation into the main ballroom, and we'd been one of them.

As we drew closer to the gate of the Castle, the night became brighter and brighter. All of a sudden, we were in the garden, surrounded by swelling music and members of the Hyrulian elite. Dark Link led me through the crowds, steering me as gently as he could. When we reached the main ballroom, a guard stopped us, and asked for our invitation. Dark Link drew it from the pocket of his handsome tunic. The guard looked it over briskly, then ushered us inside.

Once inside, I could see why it was called the Grande Foyer.

Switch to Mera's Point of View

I was not one for balls. Never had been, and I never would be. No matter how much Zelda wanted me to. I may have been her confidant, but I would never like everything that she liked. Up on the platform standing next to Zelda, I was watching the door for signs of any struggles. It was supposed to be a night of peace, but who knew what some crazies would do to ruin it. Zelda sensed my tension and asked me to ease up, in her nice and polite way.

"I have to be on edge, Your Highness. If not, who knows what could happen to you?"

"Hmm, you have saved me many times from many things and people."

"So maybe you should let be tense, please."

"All right…."

We went back to watching the couples dance to the waltzes. I occasionally swayed to the music as I watched some people get slightly tipsy. Thank Telma for catering, is what kept going through my head. Every once in a while, I would look to the opening front doors. It was when Cecelia walked in that I was truly afraid for Her Royal Highness. For on her arm was the man who I had trained and had up and vanished one night to go join Vaati and Valenn. I laid a hand on the pommel of my sword and leaned toward Zelda.

"Your Highness, I must take leave for a few minutes. Something has been brought to my attention." I beckoned to the other Captain of the Guard, Tragidian. He came and stood in my place.

Then I used my magic to transport across the room. I walked briskly over to Dark Link and grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him away to the next door I could get to. Unfortunately, it led to a hallway. I entered the closest, slightly big room I could find. I looked back as I entered, throwing Dark Link into the room and saw Cecelia running like all hell and its inhabitants had broken loose. I knew I was in for it unless….I threw a hand up and she immediately crumpled to the floor. I felt bad and I even grimaced, but I had to do it. She could still talk and as I got near her, I could hear the torrent of obscenities against me. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

It was amazing that as I entered the room, Dark Link was in total control. A little wary, I set Cecelia down against the wall.

"Cece, calm down, please."

"You - how do you know my name?"

"Argh," I ran my hand over my face, "I'm Tila. Well, actually, I'm Mera, but I used to be Tila. I had to change my identity. I'll explain. Just let me…."

I stood and turned to face Dark Link. I was extremely floored that he wasn't coming at me at full force. He just stood there impassive everywhere except in his eyes. They were angry, yet tortured. But I didn't feel guilty. I rested my hand on the pommel of my sword once more. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to word it. If I started to attack him, he would immediately counter it, even though he had an obvious lack of weapons. Or so I thought. I wasn't about to underestimate my old apprentice.

"So, why aren't you attacking me?" I inquired. One of my negative traits was my curiosity.

"I have no weapons and you obviously do. I'm not stupid. You taught me enough to know not to enter a battle where I'm at a disadvantage."

"Wait a minute, you…know each other?" Cecelia asked from her spot on the wall.

"Yes. Before he ran off and-"

"Don't." He said with such vehemence, that it caused me to turn and look at him.

Now I was not often scared by my opponents. It didn't help that Dark Link also knew half of my moves; he also had that look that I thought would have been there at the beginning of our confrontation. He was livid and close to shaking from rage and fury. I jumped back a little, surprised by this sudden change in his countenance.

"She deserves to know. Why shouldn't she know about your past? Before you come up with that excuse, my secrets don't have as large an impact on her life as yours do."

"What are you not telling me? Don't lie to me! I've known that you were hiding something from me since you rescued me."

Dark Link glanced back and forth between both of our dark glares and sighed dejectedly. He sighed and fell to a sitting stance on the floor, his head in his hands. I glanced back at Cece and saw her face soften. I knew she wouldn't attack me but I sure hoped that she wasn't about to let her guard down. I took off the stasis. She immediately stood and rushed in Dark Link's direction but I blocked her.

"I'm sorry. You must hear his story first. I cannot let you near him at the moment."

I saw her go from a rebellious stance to a dejected stance. I looked to Dark Link and motioned for him to begin.

"This…isn't easy for me to say, Cecelia," he said, obviously addressing her, "I didn't want you to find out like this. I swear on the goddesses, I was going to tell you, but only after I'd known that things had died down.

"I am aware that you've already met Link, but what I'm positive you don't know is this much; he's my older brother." He paused briefly, allowing a moment for that to sink in. I'd already known this. "We were the golden boys of Ordon, never more than a few feet apart. But when people started to idolize him, praise him, and ignore my, that's when it all went wrong.

"I became jealous of him, of the things he got because of his older brother status. I began to hate, to wish he were dead. That's when I came here to try and make my way; find my own kind of fame. Tila, or Mera now, as I called her by a different name even then, realized my potential, and made me her student."

Switches to Cecelia's Point of View

"I trained here with her, in this very room, actually. She claimed I was progressing, adapting to the various fighting styles. But that wasn't enough for me. When a dark, hooded stranger came to me one night, and told me of a way to be rid of Link's countenance forever, I leapt at the opportunity. That same night, I left with everything I had come with; nothing.

"Vaati changed my appearance that following morning, turning the blonde and blue kindness to black indifference. But it took longer for him to steal my humanity from me, something I hadn't realized until I met you, Cecelia.

"I met you, once before this. It's the reason why I always ask how old you are. Valenn had told me my orders; kill the girl. I went, and tried to carry them out. I know I would have, if it hadn't been for that look on your face that night. You were so innocent, so kind that it hurt to look at you. Before I'd even drawn my knife, I'd failed. Valenn was furious, and left immediately after I'd returned to finish the job. If my information is correct, he almost did. The last anyone saw of you was a mangled body, presumably dead.

"But when I'd found out you were gone, captured by Vaati yet again, I had to save you. The look in your eyes had stayed with me, and I've always wanted to see that again. But…it's like you're a different person now. I don't see the same things I saw once."

I blinked, and tried to process the information I'd just received. It made sense, seeing as they both looked so much alike. But I could see it now, the slightly younger look there was to Dark Link, how he never knew just quite what to say. All in all, a nineteen year old guy.

"Cecelia? You…you don't hate me, do you?" Dark Link asked me quietly, his voice quavering. Without thinking, I answered as honestly as a person could.

"How could I hate you? I'm in love with you."

Switch to Mera's Point of View

I watched Cece walk over to Dark Link and hug him. They stood together and looked at each other for a few minutes. I leaned against the wall and waited for their tender moment to be over. I knew that I would probably end up having one with Tragidian later but I was still a little annoyed. I didn't know why, I just was.

As they left the room, I pulled Cece aside and told her to bring the dress back tomorrow morning. I told her that the guards would let her in and escort her up to Zelda's quarters. Also, I told her to come alone. I knew that she would have a difficult time doing so, but she had to. I had to give her some more information that would probably shock her even more, but now that the cat was out of the bag, she had to know.

I felt sorry that they hadn't been able to enjoy the ball. As we entered the Grande Foyer, people were leaving and Zelda was walking over to me. I mouthed the word ,'later,' to her and she diverted her direction to the stairs.

I walked with Dark Link and Cece to the doors. I went up to Dark Link and apologized, even though I knew that Cece had had to find out soon. I also, knew that he hadn't been planning on telling her anytime soon.

I waved to them and then turned around and headed for the stairs. Walking up the endless spiral stair, I contemplated a lot of things. Secrets were mainly the only things going through my mind. I felt like I had a lot, but then I remembered how much some people had withheld from me. A blanket of hot guilt seemed to cover my body. I felt bad for Cece. She couldn't remember anything and here we were thrusting the last eighteen years of her life on her in the span of twenty-four hours.

I finally reached Zelda's chamber and entered.

"So, are you going to tell me why you vanished?"  
"Um, actually, can that wait 'til tomorrow when Cece comes to give you your dress back?"

"Sure. As long as you tell me. I don't like it when you keep big secrets from me."

"Thank you."

"I was wondering where that dress went."

"I'm sorry, I loaned it out. Good night."

"Good night, Mera."

I walked back out and down a flight of stairs to my room and crashed, dress and all.


	17. Glimmerings

**Author's Note**

Hello all. I'm a little worried if any of you liked the last chapter, but then when I think about it, I wonder why none of the earlier chapters have worried me, Or, at least the latest ones.

So, Dark Link and Cecelia, eh? Heh, had to happen eventually. Sorry to all of the Cece/Link fans out there, but I've got other ideas for Link. –Evil grin-

I'm letting all heck break loose from this point on. The plot is going to start picking up all my slack, and if you want another cute, romantic chapter, you'll have to wait for my next story, look somewhere else, or settle with what I give you.

By the way, I would like to mention that whether the song I chose represents my personal views or not, it was chosen solely for the fact that the "God" in Hyrule is actually the three Goddesses. So, there.

-

Remembering me, discover and see,

All over the world, she's known as a girl.

To those who are free, the mind shall be key,

Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last.

God is a girl, wherever you are, do you believe it?

Can you receive it?

God is a girl, whatever you say, do you believe it?

Can you receive it?

God is a girl, however you live, do you believe it?

Can you receive it?

God is a Girl by Groove Coverage

-

I stood at the gates of Hyrule Castle, Zelda's dress hanging thickly over my arm, like a piece of soggy bread. It looked less…well, less beautiful when it wasn't being worn. That's not to say it wasn't a gorgeous dress, just that it, well, looked better when it was on me. The Castle looked foreboding in the gray, late morning light, and I couldn't decide whether or not I really wanted to go in.

"Excuse, Miss?"

Startled, I jumped, and met the gaze of the concerned looking guard to my left. He was handsome, with strong features, rich brown eyes, and black hair. I saw he wore the traditional gold accents associated with the Captain of the Palace Guard.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tragidian," using the name Mera, or Tila, had given me, "would you?" Tragidian was her…well, consort, I guess you could say. Their relationship wasn't labeled like most were, but it was a relationship nonetheless.

He visibly puffed up, and stood a little straighter. "That I am Miss. Can I assume that you are Miss Cecelia?" he asked cordially.

"You probably shouldn't assume it, but yes, I am Cecelia. Did Mera let you know I was coming?

"That she did. Right this way, Miss, I will have one of the pages escort you up." Tragidian opened a door in the wall around the Palace, and gestured I go in first.

"Up?" I asked, going inside.

"Yes," he said, and looked around quickly. When he was assured they were alone, he added, "Their Majest_ies_ are waiting for you in the Throne Room. I suggest you hurry."

I caught the plural on Majesty, but I said nothing about it. Instead, I gathered my skirts, and hurried after the small boy, who'd already managed to get twenty feet in front of me. The child left no room for slack, and I struggled to keep up with him.

_Why_, I found myself thinking, _did I where such a horrendous ensemble?_ But then I reminded myself who I was going to see today, and I knew there was no other option. Still, the numerous layers of clothing I'd been forced to wear were not helping me get up the massive staircases. Thankfully, my upper half was mostly exposed, so my body heat could escape quickly and efficiently. Before you get any ideas, "mostly exposed" means a corset. That was it. Telma, who, it seems, is an expert on courtly dress, told me that corsets are "the next big thing". Yeah… I believe I've heard that one before.

"Ma'am?" The young boy had finally stopped beside an old painting depicting a young man on a black horse, reared up over a flaming field. For a moment, the image caught me as a familiar, but then the feeling was gone. The boy reached behind the frame, and a low click was audible. The painting swung forward, and, taking my hand, he pulled me toward it, gesturing for me to enter the passageway. I did as he said, looking to find my way through the dark space when the light behind me was gone. He had shut the door.

"Young boy? Child, open this...," it took me a moment to find the right word. "Open this door!" When the door remained shut, I moved forward to bang on the backside of it. But it was no longer there. Instead, my hand hit the rubber-like surface of a magical boundary. It pushed me back to the opposite wall, and only then was I aware of the strange motion the floor was making. My body felt as if it were being pulled down into the floor from the top of my head. I could feel my stomach rebel against the motion.

Suddenly, the feeling left, only to be momentarily replaced with another, lighter feeling, almost as if I were floating up off the floor. Then, reality set back in as gravity thumped me back onto the rough wooden surface of the floor, much to my relief. _Strange_, I thought as I tested the wall of the boundary, which had just vanished. _Almost like an…an… What was that word? Something like elephant… Darth Tater? Eletater? No…that wasn't it. I think it had a "v" in it somewhere…_

Ignoring the stubborn feeling of "I have to remember it", I pushed against all the walls of the chute, looking for an exit. The wall opposite the entrance yielded to me, and I stumbled out into bright, buttery sunshine. I blinked, trying to figure out just where I was, when I heard someone say "Cecelia, hurry up. You're keeping us all waiting." No one was there, as far as I could see, but it had been Mera's voice.

Mera. Huh. That whole idea of changing essentially who you are every few months bothered me, but if it helped my friend protect our queen, I didn't have a problem with it. For some reason, I felt an overriding sense of pride and fierce ownership of Hyrule. Maybe… maybe they were right? I could be a natural inhabitant of Hyrule… But then, what about ho-...um, the other place?

I shook my head sharply to dispel those disconcerting thoughts, and gathered my skirts for the last stretch of my journey. The wide, foreboding double doors were thrown open, and I felt a powerful wave of déjà vu. Trumpets blared to my right and left, but I was gazing out at the open, startlingly blue sky. Doves were flying all about, and I felt a little out of place, maybe even cumbersome. A few nobles were speaking in tense, hushed tones to my left, glancing up with hard expressions when I walked near them, so I veered to the right. I tried desperately to hurry, but the high altitude was already taking a toll on my pace. It was almost impossible to go much faster.

"Announcing, the Lady Cecelia!" said an older looking, stately man in one of the alcoves on my right when I entered the Throne Room. A trio of people standing on the main dais turned to look at me, when, suddenly, the double doors behind me slammed shut, and a series of midnight blue curtains fell over the openings that served as windows. Immediately, I withdrew back towards the doors, my hand flying to the hilt of my sword, which was fastened with a decorative cord around my hips.

Only one patch of sunlight fell from the ceiling, gloriously illuminating the throne in colors I had not known existed. Upon the throne, I could see a beautiful woman sitting upon the seat, her golden locks waving gently down her back. Even from where I stood, I could tell she was a wonderful and benevolent ruler. Next to her was a fierce, slightly shorter figure, garbed in slightly revealing, but obviously loose clothes. Her bright auburn hair hung in thick, curvy waves down to her lower back. She stood bolder, almost impatiently, and tossed her head towards the throne, her eyes locked onto me.

Straightening, I gathered my skirts and made my way towards where they were standing. As I approached, I noticed the third figure, shrouded in shadows, just beyond where Zelda and Mera were standing. Curious, I sped up, breaking into a brisk trot.

"There you are Cecelia," Zelda said, smiling kindly at me. "Mera?" The shiekah turned to the queen, her expression hidden from view. "Would you be so kind as to take that dress, and put it in my quarters?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Mera said quietly, and took the dress from me without meeting my gaze. I can only assume that she felt bad about the previous night's events, and I couldn't blame her. It had been slightly cruel of her to force that information on me.

"Come here, Cecelia. There are grave matters of which we need to discuss." Zelda beckoned me forward, and as I obliged, I saw the shadow behind the throne shift, and move forward. "By the way, there's someone I would like you to meet." She smiled a little bit.

The shadow moved all the way into the light, and it took only a split second to recognize the exotic beauty in front of me.

"Midna..."

"Her royal Highness of... Er, excuse me?" Zelda was obviously shocked, caught unaware by the fact that I already knew Midna. Mera had returned, and was looking a tad smug.

Midna smiled, and held her hand over her mouth as she giggled quietly. "It's been awhile. Last time I saw you, you were a ruddy wolf. I see time has done wonders though."

"Same old Midna. Taciturn, as ever," I said, chuckling slightly as I curtsied once to Zelda, then to Midna, showing the respect they deserved as royal figures. "What's the occasion? Someone else caught unaware by Vaati's damnable magic?"

Zelda gave another start, and Midna shook her head, the ghost of a frown flitting over her features. "No, she said, "no, far, far worse than that." She paused for a moment, smoothing her usual gown over her shocking blue and black legs. "Zelda, if you would", she said, not meeting my gaze.

I turned back to look at Zelda. She looked genuinely worried, as if something grave indeed were hanging over her nation. "Cecelia... I am unsure if you are aware of this, but last we knew, you were utterly dead. No sign existed of you anywhere...

"But, I what I am positive you do not know, is that, almost a year ago, you worked under me as one of our top espionage agents." I started, shocked by the information, but Zelda was still speaking. "You were on an assignment in the Gerudo Desert, possibly one of the most dangerous missions ever assigned to any agent in the history of Hyrule; to infiltrate Vaati stronghold, and discover what his plans were. You were doing very well, feeding us a near constant stream of information.

"Suddenly though, we could no longer find you. Your information stopped abruptly, and when we tried to contact one of our other agents, they too, had disappeared. It seemed that anyone who had been in the fortress, and working under me had either been killed, or had fled. We didn't know what happened to you...

"Mind you, then, you had been a sixteen year old... I realize it was a dangerous task to give to such a young child, but Mera claimed your training had reached a level where you would be ready. But now...you're obviously older than that. Almost nineteen..."

I heard Zelda's breath hitch, and I looked up at her to see her looking down at her lap. Just before I said something, a small, glittering teardrop fell from the mass of honey hair, and fell upon the soft, rich looking material on her lap. Only then did I see the slight shaking of her shoulders, the thing that gave away her pain. It shocked me to see just how much this had pained her, but then again, I had apparently known her quite well.

My hand stretched forward towards Zelda to comfort her, to show her that I was alright, but a noise caught my attention first. Midna had cleared her throat, and was walking past me. She tilted her head away from the dais, toward the nearest corner. She reached the stairs before I did, and was in the area much sooner than I.

"Cecelia…you have to understand something," Midna said quietly, facing away from me, and looking down toward where the floor and wall were sewn together. Patiently, I waited for her to continue, hands folded in front of my legs. "What this whole situation means…not just for you, for Zelda, but for me, and every person in our combined realms, is that forces are conspiring against us. We cannot know now, for our information is insufficient, but, both Queen Zelda and I know that this will not end well." She turned to me, and a fury I could only barely recall was burning in her eyes. I could feel a fog-like mist, thick and virulent, creep across the room, it epicenter Midna's stoic figure. When she spoke, her voice was the absolute authority that presided over any subject in every country, in whichever kingdom. "You, Cecelia, will finish the job you have been charged. It is _**your**_ duty to find out what these forces are, and find a way to stop them. As Queen and regent of the Twilit Realms, the Far-Flung Wastes, and the citizens of the Twili nation, I _**command**_ you to do so!" Her voice was a hissed whisper, and traces of a dark and horrible threat threaded through my thoughts and heart, gripping it like a vice. I had not shrunk back during the entire exchange, and replied with a polite, stiff curtsey.

Suddenly, a faint glimmer of a memory raced through my soul, and I opened my mouth. With a strong, proud voice, I recited the only memory I had.

"I, Cecelia Odel, Rider of the Fields and Hills of Hyrule, Mistress of the Dark Places, and Lady of the Waterways, hereby to give myself to your terms and charges. My will is yours to use as you please, as I now pledge my fealty to the cause of Hyrule, and my Queen." The memory was strong within me; I could see the ghost of another place, another time, aligning with my vision. Slowly, the ghost overtook the living, forcing a dusty, yet preserved scene before my eyes.

The sunlight filtered into the throne room from all sides; it was almost as if the throne room itself was glowing. I was kneeled over a thick tome, its bloody red cover worn with time.

"Rise, Cecelia Odel, and know that I accept your pledge as Ruler of Western Realm of Hyrule, the Cold Tundra of Snowpeak to the north, the Gerudo Desert to the west, the Providence of Ordona to the south, and all the lands between. I, Queen Zelda Anoltania Hyrule, hereby claim my right to your service and welfare."

I rose, and saw the throne from a lower view, looking up at Zelda more so than I already was. She looked younger, and much less burdened. My gaze shifted up to the statue atop the throne, and it seemed to be the source of the room's unearthly glow. As my vision began to fail, I heard a voice call out to me from far beyond the realm of Hyrule.

"_Embrace your destiny, one whom is loved by three, and we shall never let you falter…"_

I opened my eyes again to the world, a darker, troubled time. Zelda's words were echoingin my ears as I came to my senses.

"…and all the lands between them. I, Queen Zelda Anoltania Hyrule, hereby reinstate my claim responsibility for your service and welfare." I turned to see a regal yet beautifully independent Zelda standing before the golden throne of Hyrule. Her head was rising toward me; a fierce, proud and unrelenting expression of pride rode upon her features, turning her into the monarch of a country that was wild and free. "Come here Cecelia. I have an idea…" With that, Zelda waved a hand toward the statue above the throne, the recognizable glimmer of magic floating up through the air, like petals on the wind. The outstretched hands of the women caught the glimmering specks of magic, cradling them in their outstretched hands.

A trill of raw energy ran down my spine, shaking me to my core, as I walked back to the steps of the dais. Zelda was staring up at the ceiling, almost as if she were listening intently to a voice.

The atmosphere of the room was thrumming with barely contained energy. Forces indeed were at work, good and bad, both perched upon this pivotal event. The specks I had glimpsed in Zelda's palm were multiplying, and, like a glittering golden mist, swept down and over the throne, and onto the dais. The wave of it came right at me, and roared like a great, wonderfully terrible beast all around me, but it did not bear down upon me. The sense of raw anticipation spurred me forward, and I stepped into the maelstrom.

All noise ceased, and I found myself in the throne room, bathed in a golden, buttery glow. _Magic… So, I've yet to see the extent of her powers._ Zelda was sitting upon the throne, wearing her golden circlet inlaid with diamonds and onyx upon her brow. She was smiling at me, at beckoned kindly toward the throne. On her right stood Mera, who looked a little shaken, but as always, was firm in her confident stature. On her left stood Midna, looking uncomfortable, as if the sunlight was bothering her.

In Zelda's lap was a small box, simple in design, but the wood looking rich and dark, like the heart of some great redwood. As I drew closer, she opened the box, and smiled even more broadly. When I was at her feet, she pulled something from the navy velvet of the box, and handed it to Mera. I kneeled, and as I did, I caught sight of what had been in the box.

It was a golden circlet, quite unlike Zelda's. For, where hers was grand and understated, the one she held looked exquisite, and unique in every way. Curls of soft gold rose just within where the temples would reside, and fell just behind the ears. The crest of it came together in a shallow V, and at its center was a single emerald, glittering and perfect.

"This was once yours Cecelia. It was the symbol of your standing within the House of Hyrule. When I had sent you on your mission, you left it in the care of Mera. Now, as Mera's liege, I return it to its rightful place." As Zelda's voice fading from my ears, I felt a faint pressure atop my head, and a rush of joy I did not understand. I could suddenly think more clearly, and what was happening finally made sense. It was as if… as if, by returning the circlet to me, she had restored who, essentially, I was.

"…I…I am Cecelia Odel…" My voice sounded far away, even to me, but as the realization finally sunk it, a grin broke across my face as I rose to look at Zelda.

"Indeed you are," Zelda said, her joy evident.

"I am Cecelia Odel! Cecelia Odel!" I shouted, and my body began to move, projecting words and emotions through motions and actions.

Finally…finally it all made sense.

-

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know it's been awhile since the last chapter. Hopefully, you can see why it took me so long. This chapter was…a bit harder for me to write than usual. 'M not really that serious a person, so serious scenes tend not to go over well.

Please don't be too harsh when you review. After all, it is the holidays! Happy Fanksgiving everybody! Enjoy your turkeys and such.


	18. Going to the Ceili

**Author's Note**

Back again, my loverly friends! :D I bet you've missed me recently (or not; I'll take whichever though!). I suppose I'll have to explain what that last chapter was about. The lack of reviews on it, and partly the obvious confusion is reason enough.

Okay, so here's the dealio; Cecelia has started to remember who she is. Yeah, I know. Mary-Sue beatings and amnesia. Punch me in the face, I don't care. Zelda's little magic show was basically a jump-start to her memories.

If _**anyone**_ has any more questions about, just message me. Honestly, I'd rather explain it a thousand times privately than once publically. I respect my character's privacy.

Before I continue, I apologize for my long absences. Writing has started to become rather difficult to keep up with lately, but am I trying my hardest. My soccer coach wouldn't understand if I blew off practice before a bunch of away games to write my story.

That's it, I guess. Enjoy the story, and please review. I like to know what I'm doing right and wrong.

Life is good I can't complain.

I mean I could but no one's listening.

Your image overwhelms my brain, and it feels good, good, good.

Now I'm rollin' my window down,

I love the wind but I hate the sound.

You're like a tattoo that I can't remove,

And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good!

Like a roller coaster ride, holdin' on my knuckles white.

Like whoa, whoa.

Can't believe I'm like whoa whoa.

Up and down and side to side,

Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa, got me like, whoa, whoa.

Like Whoa by Aly and AJ from the album Insomniatic

The memories of days past had been the only thing on my mind for so long, I was beginning to lose track of who I had become, not who I was then. Long dead parents, siblings in other countries, and even a mysterious woman whom I could only attach positive feelings and a name; Natalae. My memories had not been a part of me for so long the girl I once been was threatening to overtake who, through the people I had met and known, become.

In fact, had it not been for Dark Link, I would've lost myself completely.

After Zelda had returned my memories, I pledged my allegiance to her, something I now regretted. Apparently, I used to be a spy for her, and resolutely binding myself to one person was not the wisest thing I could have done. She also invited me to stay in my old quarters, and still high of my memories, I accepted. Thankfully, within a day, Dark Link showed up at the front gate, his face a controlled mask of blankness. But I knew better. I could see the concern in his eyes, the way they tightened around the edges when he spotted me seated next to the Queen.

Immediately I stood, and walked to him, parts of my mind working in slow motion. When I reached him, he only looked at me with a strange expression, almost as if he were terrified, reserved, and concerned all at once.

_Mine. _The single thought roared through my mind like a forest fire, and I threw my arms around Dark Link, breathing in the scent of old pine needles, rain and forgotten passages of time that clung to him always. I could also feel him hesitate, and then wrap his arms around my shoulders and drawing my closer to him.

"You will never do that again. Do you understand?" Dark Link growled protectively under his breath, still tense at being containing within the castle's walls.

Softly, I giggled, and answered "Of course, never again."

Dark Link then released me, but took my hand in his, and led me straight out of the castle gates without so much as looking at a single guard or the Queen or even Mera. Just outside in the main square he had is lovely mare waiting for us. When she saw me approaching with Dark Link, she whinnied and back away, obviously a little scared. I looked at her eyes and saw that they were a lovely brown color, like very nice and yummy hot chocolate.

"Ella, calm down… Come here…" Dark Link was beckoning and speaking softly to her. She laid her ears back against her head, but walked forward nonetheless. She was a sweetie, but very shy, that much I could tell.

"Cecelia, this is Gisella. You two haven't been formally introduced yet. Just stick your left hand out, palm up. She's particular."

Confused, I complied, and Gisella stepped forward and sniffed my palm, tracing the lines of my hand with her nose. If I hadn't known better, I'd have said she was-

"Reading your palm, yes. She can do that. It's part of what decides whether or not she'll like you. It's a tad odd, but it makes sense too." Dark Link said, coming up behind me and linking his arms around my stomach. Gisella snorted, and stepped forward further, and started ruffling through my hair with her muzzle.

"Well, it's not every day you meet a horse that read palms. I hope I check out alright with her," I said, giggling as she investigated my ear.

"If you didn't, you might not be alive right now. She's rather protective of me, and doesn't let anyone with bad palms near me. She's like a fussy mother, but I do love her…" He trailed off, remembering something I didn't know.

I let the silence hang in the air, truly content for one of the first times in my life. Dark Link released me, and lifted me into the saddle, followed closely by himself. At a brisk pace we set of towards the more…_interesting_ parts of Castle Town.

There was a building that pulsed with strange lights, colors and sounds, and with a vague sense of déjà vu, I recognized as what I would have once called a club. Dark Link led me past the building to a very fashionable building. He commented about having plans there later, and we continued past the building oddly called "Wrath and Ruins". Before long I recognized the part of Castle Town that Dark Link's apartment was located in.

"If you don't mind me asking, just _what_ are we doing?"

"_You_ are changing into something a little less…_upper class._ We have plans at that building we passed. I figured you might like to unwind, and I asked Chellie, the girl who works down in the lobby, to find some appropriate attire for where we're going."

After he said that, we came to a stop outside the back entrance to his apartment, and we snuck up the side of building… or rather, Dark Link snuck up, and then lowered a rope ladder and pulled me up. As he pulled me over the railing of the balcony, the shawl over my shoulders slipped, baring my skin. A strange look overcame Dark Link's face for a split second, but was gone before I could look again.

"Hurry. They only let a certain amount of people in every night." Dark Link ushered me into the apartment, and leaned over the railing as if keeping watch. "Go! The clothes are on your bed."

And hurry I did. Well, as quickly as one can when wearing heavy skirts, bodices, a bustier and high heels. I got to my bed and immediately started clawing at the layers trapping my skin. You have no idea how stifling and horrible it is to wear such an outfit all day long…

I must have been making a lot of noise, because before long Dark Link had come over and was hurriedly untying all the little bows, knots and wire that was holding each piece of my meticulous outfit together. If I hadn't known better, I wouldn't have even known that he was pulling apart the wire holding my hair up until it tumbled down. It felt amazing to let in down in its thick, dark waves. Dark Link then started handing me the clothes that Chellie had gotten.

The top was black and form-fitting, sleek and off one shoulder, with slits down the sides. I pulled it on quickly, marveling on how well it stretched without ripping. He then handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of sling back one-inch heels. I was fumbling with the shoes, and he gently pushed me onto the bed and pulled the shoes on quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

We went back out to the balcony to find that Gisella had gone to the local stable on her own. Dark Link scrambled down the vine covered wall, and motioned for me to come down after him. I swung my legs over the railing and slid/hopped onto the vines, and tried to make my way down quickly. Unfortunately, one of my heels got stuck and I fell. Dark Link must have been anticipating that, because he caught me right as I fell.

For a moment we just looked at each other, and then busted out in raucous giggles and laughter. We then hurried off down the moonlit street towards the pulsing lights and sounds of Wrath and Ruins.

At the entrance there was a towering man with night dark skin, and eyes of pitch. He stood, arms crossed, glaring at the easily intimidated that were trying to get in. When we blew through the line, despite protests, he smirked and stepped off to the side to allow us through. He watched us with the kind of look that says everything a raised fist could say, appraising and challenging all at once.

Dark Link tugged me along through the winding hallway that opened into a huge cavernous room. Lights suspended mid-air flashed in exotic shades and hues, the kind of colors that you see on Indian saris. Deep, thudding music was coming from all ends of the room, the kind of music one doesn't really hear, more-so _feel._

Girls in outfits quite like my own were moving through the crowd carrying luminescent drinks in glasses that seemed to defy gravity. One of them offered a drink to me, a seductive grin lounging across her face. I shook my head, and turned back to face Dark Link, but he was gone.

I was alone quite suddenly. Instead of being frightened, I was a bit…_excited._ With a feeling of giddiness that was completely unfamiliar to me, I slid into the throng of people dancing in the center of the room, and lost myself.

It was as if suddenly I was in the middle of a maelstrom of moving human-like bodies. The flashing lights changed every outline and silhouette in the room, showing flash frame images of gyrating bodies. There could've been wings in the mass, claws and writhing tails. The animalistic instincts were growing to an almost unbearable point, to the point where dancing became more of a subconscious movement and no longer deliberate.

Dark Link re-appeared then, and slid in beside me on the dance floor. I watched him warily as I danced; my body moving faster than I thought was possible. The air was thick and heady, and I could barely think.

"Maybe I brought you here too soon…" Dark Link murmured, looking down at me with his lashes falling over his onyx eyes.

"Or maybe not soon enough?" I countered, smiling at him naughtily.

"No… You don't seem to realize what's happening. Come on." He took me by the wrist and pulled me out of the mass of people, and up a staircase that seemed to have grown right out of the way. Dark Link continued pulling me through groups of people until we stopped at an unmarked door. He opened it roughly and pushed me in, looking around to make sure no one was near.

"Just what are you doing?" I snapped, immediately cold in the outside air.

"Letting you collect your thoughts. Did you notice anything…strange in that room?" Dark Link demanded as her glared at me with his deep black eyes.

"N-well… Sort of," I admitted, realizing I was quite out of sorts. After waiting for a moment, I continued. "Well…the air was…_thick_…like fog. Like I was breathing in water… Uhnn…" Quite suddenly, my knees shook violently, and I collapsed against the balustrade.

"Do you understand yet?" He paused. "They were using magic. _Every person in the room was using magic. Most of them on _you_ particularly._"

"People don't_ use_ magic!" I shouted, more to myself then at him. "People don't _enchant_ an entire room! It doesn't happen, it's not possible, that's a _nightclub_-_"_

"I don't know what a _nightclub_ is, but I can tell you that _that _was a ceili. You know, a cultural gathering, music, cavorting and revelry?! That's the kind of thing my people do on weekends!"

"Your people…wha…wait, not a nightclub? Where I'm from-"

"Where **you're** from, it's called a ceili! What's wrong with you?! You've been acting so strange lately…"

**I didn't answer him. Too many thoughts were rushing around in my head. Too many loose ends were tying together too quickly. The reason I could remember a past that I hadn't known I had was because I **_**did **_**have a past here… That the past I'd **_**thought**_** I'd had wasn't a past at all…**

"Dark Link…" I said quickly, my hair hanging over my face; I looked out over the balcony into the moonlit night. Dark Link moved forward, hearing the distress in my voice, and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my back lightly. "I…I went into a coma, didn't I?"

"…yes."

"So…that means that…technically, I was kind of asleep. So…maybe…" _Maybe I had just dreamt it all. _"But…where does Mer….Tila…damnit, what the hell!" I shouted, stomped forward and shaking my clenched fists at my sides. "This doesn't make any goddess-damned sense! Why can I remember so much and_ know_ so damn little!"

"I know it's not fair…" Dark Link said quietly, taking my hand in his gently.

"That's it, isn't it?" I turned dejectedly to look up at Dark Link, and in the mirror of his eyes, I saw the tears that were pouring down my face.

"I dreamt it all… Earth… Derrick, Erika, Kim, Kate, none of them really exist… Hyrule is real. Earth is dead. It never existed…" My voice grew thicker and thicker until the only noise I could make were wrenching sobs into Dark Link's chest that could be mistaken for the howling of wolves.

_**So **_**this**_** is why nothing's made sense since I've gotten here… No one's been honest with me. **_

_**Well, then I'm just going to have to watch out for myself from now on. Dark Link's the only one I can trust… The only one who **_**didn't**_** lie to me.**_

_**Well, I guess this is where it get's interesting.**_

"…This is just the beginning, isn't it?" I asked, pulling Dark Link closer to me.

"Yes. And this hell only gets worse from here." With that, Dark Link turned me face up to his, and started kissing me, as if I were the only thing keeping him on the planet. I kissed him back, knowing that he was the only thing keeping me alive.

Nothing would be the same from here on out.

**Author's Note**

If anyone's confused by this chapter and you really want to figure it out, PM me. I'm starting to get a little ticked, because I can't help that I had to take a break, and now apparently I'm writing in a completely different manner. Just ask questions if you're confused instead of abandoning my story. I'm working hard, and having people ditch just because my writing style and mannerisms are changing is starting to really piss me off.

Leave a review if you want to.


	19. Making amends

**Author's Note**

Everyone reading this has a right to be absolutely and positively livid and furious with me. Lately, my story has made little to no sense, and I've offered no explanation for it.

I'm going to try, really hard from now on, not to do that.

Lord, I know how much it agitates me. It must infuriate the rest of you.

Read and review, let me know what you think, I give out cookies, and other such nonsense.

Oh, and the song lyrics may be a bit warped. I can't quite make out what they're saying.

As a warning, this chapter's a little more graphic than my past chapters. More affectionate stuff. I think I did alright. But anyway, I hope you like this, and it was worth the wait.

SHAMELESS ENDORSEMENT TIME

Okay, so, I kinda need your help. Skip this if you just want to read the story.

I'm on this roleplaying site. For Zelda, obviously. It's not doing so well these days, due to a few hacking raids. I'm trying really hard to get it back to where it used to be, and it would mean a lot to me if you, my readers, went and joined this site. Not only join, but be active. Help us get back to what we used to be. I think you'll find the company is…

Well, for the most part, a little crude at times, but sometimes there's a gem to be found. Just give it a chance, I don't think you'll be too disappointed.

.com/HylianShield

Just click it, okay? I don't know if it will show up though. It's a zetaboards site, and FanFic may get rid of the link.

* * *

Warn you want to turn away,

Here it's December, everyday.

Press your lips to the scorchers and surely you'll say,

Love like winter.

From the sugar and ice,

I am made, I am made.

Into the mud, into the blood, I met my love before I was born.

He wanted love, I chased the flood,

He bit my lip, and drank my world, from years before.

Love like Winter, by AFI

* * *

I awoke to the same thing I had for weeks; Dark Link's eyes, looking at me with such careful affection, it nearly broke my heart to look at. His eyes were black again today. Long ago, they'd been red, but I realized with quiet certainty that since he had stopped reporting to Vaati, his eyes had indeed been black. Had I been fully conscious, I may have questioned why.

"G'morning…" I murmured quietly, burrowed my face into his neck, happy to be safe and warm. His arms wrapped around me, slowly and with a bit of hesitation. I furrowed my brow as I pulled back to look at him. "Something's wrong," I said, instantly awake. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," he said with a gentle smile, smoothing my wild waves away from my face. "Just… Valenn. Vaati sent him to check on me, since I haven't…" he stopped, looking off toward the door to his apartment. There was a very sudden mixture of fear, anger, and blade sharp clarity in his face. "Go hide. Now."

With that, he scrambled out of the bed and was running at the door. His reaction could only mean one thing… Valenn. I pushed myself out of the bed, and was running into the spare bedroom that I had used when I first stayed with Dark Link. There was a closet in the room, and once, in our spare time, Dark Link had told me of how there was a secret exit in that closet. I had thought he was just telling me children's tales at the time.

"Why hello, Dark Link… Where's the little girl? Our master's positively livid over her disappearance. He misses his little pet…" There was that cool voice, the one that made me want to cry out in pain, and run to him at the same time. His very being set me on edge…

My hands were working the latches of the door open as quietly as possible, and I ducked into the closet, past all of my clothes that I had left in there. Blindly, I searched for the handle Dark Link had spoken of. I could hear his voice, muffled through the closet door. He sounded a lot like he had when I had first met him… Dangerous, rough, and wild. But I couldn't think of that. I had to get out. Just then, I found the handle I was looking for. I wrenched the trapdoor open, and as I ducked down into the smooth stone tunnel, I pulled a dress of mine down, and shut the door. That way, the dress would cover it. Most of the clothes had been rather dusty… So maybe Dark Link would be able to say it was a woman he had been with. Just a passing thing, maybe.

Above me, in inky darkness, I heard the door open, and felt the hair all over my body raise as what could quite possibly be my death stand just above me.

"What's this? Does Dark Link like to play dress up?" Valenn said, his arrogant smirk evident in his voice.

"You wish," Dark Link said, snorting. "I entertained recently, and it's far more fun when I can do what I wish with them."

I was frightened. In Dark Link's voice, there was a threat I had not heard, not once in my life. He sounded like a predator, constantly on the hunt and ruthless. I was afraid, even though I knew it was just an act for Valenn.

"Hah, you do know how to play the game. Always have. Vaati was paranoid in asking me to check out your apartment. He saw that rider who took off with the girl, and thought it was you. But no, you've been good. Just keeping an eye on the Queenling for us, so we know when to move in." As Valenn went on, his voice grew quieter and quieter, until I had to assume he'd left.

I waited in the darkness, knowing Dark Link would come for me when it was safe.

In the mean time, I thought of what Valenn had said. _Watching for us to move in… _

I had no idea what it meant.

I heard a quiet scuffling right above me, and in a moment of terror, I scuttled back down the tunnel, into the shadows where I would not be seen. The door opened slowly and I saw the outline of a tall man.

"Cecelia, it's all clear. You can come up." A voice that sounded like Dark Link's said. But I wasn't sure. Valenn had tricked me with illusions before. Silently, I moved further into the tunnel, leaving the shaft of light behind me.

I kept my left hand on the wall, so I would know the way back. It was very dark, but I wasn't frightened. There was a sureness to myself then. Sort of…like knowing what had to be done, and knowing acceptance. My bare feet made quiet padding noises on the flat stone floor. I would've been cold, as I was only wearing my undergarments, but there was a warm, almost balmy breeze blowing through the tunnel.

The tunnel began to slope up, and I felt hope. If I could just get out, then I would be able to hide where Valenn wouldn't be able to find me.

I came to where the tunnel stopped, and there was a golden outline of a door in the ceiling. I moved underneath it, and pushed up, the door holding against me from rust on the hinges.

After I'd pushed the door open, I found myself looking out at a strange sight. Hyrule Field.

Carefully, I climbed out, and the warm breezes off the field surrounded me. I looked behind me, and saw in the distance the form of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. Out there I was safe, if a little…revealed. I looked around, curious if there was any Horse Grass nearby. A little ways away, I spotted some. I smiled, looking forward to seeing Reese. It had been awhile.

I ran to the grass, and pulled one of it's hollow fruit from the plant, and blew into it.

Instead of trying to play the song I'd once known, I just let my fingers dance across the small holes in the fruit that made the pitch changes.

I then folded myself onto the ground, and sat contentedly. Today had been fairly exciting, and I'd only been awake for and hour or two.

After awhile, I heard the pounding of hooves on the ground. I looked up from the wildflower I was playing with to see two horses galloping towards me. One was my beloved Reese, in all of his glory, and the other was a black mare, whose rider was too far away to identify.

As the two horses came closer, I stood. Both of them thundered past me, then looped back, so there was a horse on either side of me. The mare's rider swung down from his saddle, and stepped toward me quickly.

Dark Link caught my face in his hands, and kissed me voraciously, with an angry edge. In between his kisses, I smiled, and held him close to me. When he had his fill, he handed me a black tunic, and a pair of boots. I put them on without hesitation, and let Dark Link help me into my saddle. When we were both stationary, I leaned up to stroke Reese's face gently. He whinnied, and I could tell he'd missed me.

"Now what?" I asked, not pausing in my loving of Reese.

"I'm not sure. We haven't done anything fun in awhile… D'you want to take a vacation?"

"Like how?"

"Well… We could go to Snowpeak and I could teach you to snowboard. We could go to the Zora's Domain and swim, or Lake Hylia. We could go explore the Gerudo's Ruins in the deserts…" Dark Link trailed off, trying to think of more things we could do.

"Umm…I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's go see your brother."

* * *

An hour later. We were riding into Ordona. We had gone back to Castle Town and picked up a few things, some clothes, a tent so we could stay in the woods instead of burdening any of the villagers, and some extra things so Dark Link and I could continue with my training.

We were laughing freely, about a fish merchant who had unknowingly set up shop next to Giovani's home, and had all of his fish stolen by the cats throughout the day.

Dark Link was a little unsettled by my request at first, but when I told him that I needed to explain what I did to Link, and that he should find closure with his twin, he agreed to go. As long as, instead of staying with Link, I stayed with him. That was fine with me, more than fine really.

Reese and Ella got along really well, better than I could've hoped. As we made our way through the woods at a leisurely pace, they took turns play-nipping at each other. It was rather cute, and I looked forward to letting the two of them loose in the herding field after the goats were away.

When we got to Ordon Village, Link wasn't in, so Dark Link was spared the awkward reunion right away. We passed through the gates into the village, there were a few people out and about. No one noticed us, which was a little odd, but I didn't mind. Since I didn't see Link around doing chores for the townsfolk, I assumed he was at the ranch.

"So," I said, remembering the man who had tried to call me out of the tunnel, "was that you who gave me the all clear?"

"No. It was Valenn. You were right to go the rest of the way down the tunnel. I figured he would come eventually, which is why I told you about it. He just about tore my apartment to pieces. I'd have beat some sense into him, but that would blow my cover."

"Ah. Alright." After that, we didn't talk about Valenn's visit, not even the odd comment he'd made. It occurred to me that it might be a good idea to disguise myself from then on. As we went up the path to the ranch, I made a mental note to ask Ilea if she knew about any plants that could dye hair.

When we reached the gate of the ranch, I saw a russet mare galloping around the field, with it's rider shouting at the few remaining goats. As the last goat passed into the corral, Link looked up and spotted me, as I gone ahead of Dark Link to try and smooth things over.

Link steered Epona over to me, and I had to smile. Link always had such an openness to him, the exact opposite of Dark Link. Just then, I realized just how different the two of them actually were. I shook my head, and smiled back at Link.

"Hey Cecelia… Long time no see," Link said with confident ease.

"Hi Link. It has been awhile. I've just been in Castle Town with the Queen… Hey, there's someone I kind of want you to talk to…"

"Who's that?" Link asked. He looked at my face, and concern flashed onto his features. "Is everything okay…" He trailed off as I pulled Reese out of the way so Link could see Dark Link. I looked back at him, and smiled comfortingly, and gestured with my head that he should come.

He did, but rather slowly, like a temperamental child. There was stormy stubbornness on his face.

"Oh, just come here," I said a little impatiently. He didn't speed up so I decided to play dirty.

"Ella!" I called to the mare. She pricked her ears up at me, interested. "Sugar cube, Ella?" I held up the tiny treat that Ella reacted to like cocaine. She bolted towards me, jolting Dark Link off balance. He stayed in the saddle, but he got to me a lot faster than he would if I'd waited. "Good girl, Ella," I said with a mischievous grin as I gave the mare her treat.

"That's not very fair," Dark Link said and he ran a hand his hair.

"Tough," I said as I gave him a look of adoration. He blushed as he caught my glance and looked away.

I looked back at Link, who looked utterly shocked.

"I want the town of you to get off of your horses, right now." As soon as I said, both of them did it. "Alright, now settle whatever damn problems the two of you have had. I'm going to get Ilea and she if she'll wash these horses with me." After I said it, I took Ella and Epona's reins. I tied the reins to Reese's saddle handle, and turned them all to walk out of the ranch. As we walked away, I heard the two of them talking.

"She's something else," Link said, sounding a little star struck.

"You can say that again," Dark Link responded, his affection evident in his voice.

I smirked as I heard them talking. At least they could agree on something. I rode down the hill, and when I got to the Mayor's house, I looped Reese's reins onto the sign, and walked up to the door. After knocking, I stood on the porch, swinging my arms back and forth contentedly.

When Ilea answered the door, I asked her if she wanted to come to the spring with me. She smiled and nodded as she went to go get some brushes and other tools to use. The girl was more than prepared as she swung onto Epona with her bulky rucksack.

On the way there, Ilea told me stories of life in Ordon. Stories of runaway goats, mischievous monkeys, and a simpler, quieter existence. She told me things I would've never known otherwise, and I like to think we grew a great deal closer that day.

When we began washing the horses, we both realized that there would be a spare horse. So, the ingenious girls that we were, shut the gate to the spring and washed them one at a time. We were having a great deal of fun, being splashed by the horses, and splashing each other.

We had both taken off the topmost layers of our clothing, so as to not be completely soaked afterwards. It was fun, loads of fun. I wondered quiet frequently as we bathed the horses if this is what life was for most girls in Hyrule.

I knew from my memories that it was, but still… I remember a childhood full of bulky cellphones, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and nicktoons everyday. Playing in courtyards and exploring forests was not something I truly remembered.

Ilea was picking Epona's hooves when I looked to the spot where I'd first woken up in Hyrule. Without realizing it, I wandered over to the spot, and crouched down beside it. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I thought I saw the outline of my body in the sand. With tentative fingertips, brushed the sand. I wasn't truly expecting anything to happen, so I wasn't disappointed at the lack of results.

"Alright Cecelia! This just about does it," Ilea said brightly, looking at me from around Epona. Her mouth opened as she started to say something, but I think she realized I wanted to be alone. "I'll just take them back. No worries," she said with a trusting smile.

A few moments later she and the horse, along with Reese, were headed back to the village. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I let myself fall into the sand. The sun was hiding above the canopy of the trees, casting an emerald glow about the spring. What sunlight there was fell into the water, and was caught in dancing patterns in the sand. The fairies were still asleep, waiting until night to fly forth.

It was quiet. Quiet, and serene, but I felt angry. This is where I came in. Why couldn't it be where I left?

It didn't work that way though. Life rarely works the way you'd like it to, just as it rarely works to your true advantage.

I think at the moment, someone was playing Hyrulian bagpipes, because I recognized the nasally, sad sound from my childhood. I didn't know the song, but I appreciated the sentiment. The mournful sound helped me truly put things into perspective.

I was alive. I was happy. I was in love, and there was nothing truly wrong in my life.

Unless, of course, you count the unexplained hunt for me. How I couldn't really trust anyone, not at first glance. I couldn't do as I pleased because of I stupid mistake I'd made. By pledging my fealty to Zelda, I'd locked myself into a potentially dangerous situation.

"Goddess, why can't life be easy!" I exclaimed in an exasperated voice and I all up jumped to my feet, and began to storm about the spring, water splashing up around me. I felt like a caged wolf, stuck somewhere I didn't belong. Without thinking, I plopped myself down in the middle of the spring, and just sat there. I felt stupid for having done it, but I was too proud to stand back up. So, I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Why can't anything be easy?" I murmured to my right elbow, watching the light play under the water's surface.

"Because that would make it easy. Where's the fun in that?"

I turned to see Dark Link walking toward me. It was definitely Dark Link. The tone of his voice, the way he walked, the look in his eyes I think only I could see… Definitely him.

"No fun at all, I guess. Where are the horses?"

"Back at the ranch. Ilea and Link are giving them a workout," Dark Link said as he reached his hand out to me. Having pouted enough, I took it, and stood.

"I was thinking. Maybe you and I should start this out on the right foot," Dark Link said in a fairly light-hearted way as we walked back to where my clothes were sitting.

"And just how do you propose we do that?" I asked as I started redressing.

"Well… Maybe we could start my just… Y'know, dating?" Dark Link hid behind his long, black and rather curly mess of hair as he spoke in a sheepish tone.

"Dating? Hmm…" I pretended to give it a great deal of thought, even though I knew my answer. "Well… I guess." I smiled boldly at him as I pretended it was a big deal.

Dark Link laughed, and pulled me into an embrace to kiss me ever-so-lightly. It was more of a brush with his lips than anything else.

With his lips still on top of mine, I laughed. "Y'know, if we're going to try this dating thing," I said, our lips moving against each other, "this is something we're going to need to talk about."

"Talk about what?" Dark Link murmured in a playfully dangerous voice as he moved from my lips to my neck.

For a moment, I couldn't speak.

"The whole kissing thing. I don't believe we've ever really…"

"Really what?"

"You know, to be honest, I can't remember."

"Good."

* * *

Later that day, or rather, night, Dark Link and I went to a little party Ilea was throwing. She'd invited a few of her friends from Kakariko, Castle Town and one strange girl from one of the new, nomadic tribes that wandered Hyrules outskirts.

There was music, and overall, it was a good time. I got to dress up again, an opportunity I rarely turn down. This time, it was a borrowed dress of Ilea's. Strapless, simple, knee-length white silk. I would have to remember to thank her profusely. She was wearing a bright blue dress, and it appeared she'd invited Link to the party as her date. He'd accepted, since the two of them periodically disappeared.

Dark Link and I had a really nice time. We danced face to face for once, and it was a lot simpler this time. I spent most of the time laughing at the simplicity of it at. Skip left, left, skip right, right, turn to the left twice, dip to the right, lift spin to the left, it was almost automatic.

Er…Okay, maybe that's more difficult sounding than it was. Regardless, we had a great time. I even took a brief turn onstage where I warbled out a song everyone seemed to know.

"_Tonight we're going to meet some lads, us girls are dressed a' gaily, and we'll be dancing' till the dawn we're going to the ceili._

_The lads them come from miles around, from Clock Town to the desert, to show us all their fancy steps, we're going to the ceili!_

"_They're playing tunes on everything from pipes to ukuleles, it sounds so good you can't sit down, we're dancing' at the ceili!"_

The rest of the song went along as it did, and I think I was a hit. That, or everyone there was just humoring me. When I was done, and the next girl stepped up to sing a folk tune.

"_Can't close my eyes, they're wide awake. Every hair on my body, has got a thing for this place."_

It was a slower song, and Dark Link pulled me into his arms to dance.

"_Oh empty my heart, I've got to make room for this feeling, so much bigger than me…"_

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you this…" Dark Link began to say.

"_It couldn't be, anymore beautiful… I can't take in."_

"But I-"

"_Weightless in love, unraveling. For all that's to come, and all that's ever been…"_

"As I was saying, I-"

"_We're back to the board, with every shade under the sun. Let's make it a good one."_

"I wanted to tell you-"

"_It couldn't be, anymore beautiful, it couldn't be, anymore beautiful, and I can't take it in…"_

"I need to tell you that I love you!" Dark Link said resolutely, his eyes burning with impatience. The singer backed off then, singing the refrain in her quiet, angelic voice.

"Well then," I said quietly, still swaying in her arms as the singer began to sing the chorus once more. "That puts us in a good place, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does," Dark Link murmured quietly, bending his head towards mine.

"How'd things go with your brother?"

"Good," Dark Link murmured contentedly into my ear. "Everything's been cleared. He forgives me for leaving without ever telling anyone, and I forgive him for always outshining me. We've come to terms with this. He even had a picture of us when we were kids."

The girl was still singing as Dark Link led me outside, and we sat down on the front porch. He pulled out a folded, slightly worn color picture. There were two boys in it, both toe-headed and blue-eyed.

One had his arm around the others shoulder, laughing mischievously with one winked eye, while the other was smiling happily out at me, a quiet happiness that said he'd rather be there than anywhere else.

"Well then, this puts everyone in a good place, doesn't it?"

"Sort of. We talked about you, briefly."

"And?"

He figures that you're mine. Not that he's giving you to me, or that I earned you, but straight up, you're mine."

"Huh." I slid dexterously underneath Dark Link's arm, so without realizing it, he hand his arm around me.

"Well? How do you feel about that?" he said, sounding a bit far off.

I furrowed my brow, a little upset. There was no need to be far away when I was right there. With a little more strength than Dark Link would've though I had, I pushed him over, and crawled on top of him, so I was straddling his chest. His eyes sparked with interest and mischief as he looked up at me expectantly.

"_I _don't belong to _you_. _You _belong _with_ me, not to me," I said just before I kissed him back, away from all the worries we had. Valenn was far away, Link was free to be happy, and I could talk to Telma and find a way out of the Zelda, fealty thing.

Things were going to be okay.

Huh. I guess life can surprise you.

* * *

**Just reminded you: You've read. Now, please review! :D**


	20. The storms that rage within

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone.

I'll try harder. I promise.

Oh, and if you don't listen to the song on repeat as you read this, you'll lose a lot of the emotion. Just saying. I wrote it to that song, and unless you loop that thing into oblivion, it will _not_ read the way I meant it to.

The Downed Dragon from How to Train your Dragon, composed by John Powell

Time seems to pass oddly in Hyrule… Back ho- I mean on Earth, I guess… Back there, you were made well aware that new things happened every minute, and every person knew about whatever it was that was going on. But here… It's very different. News comes when it does, and not a moment sooner…

I thought this before I went to bed, draped idly over the balcony of Dark Link's lodgings. From there I could see most of town, and a fair bit of the castle. Glad I was that he wasn't home yet, from his errands. I was in a foul mood, and unfit to be any kind of civil company. Turning sharply, I stormed in through the apartment, resisting the strong temptation to break something. I'd bet money that I looked ridiculously, all five feet of me prowling around in my nightdress like a caged wolf. Along I went, pacing for such a long time I forgot just how long it was. When the distant roar of thunder and wind echoed through the town and in the open double doors, I turned and shut them.

It was at that point that I went to the fireplace, and relit the embers that glowed there, buried beneath a few layers of ash. With the poker I stirred them up, and placed a few pieces of crumpled paper in the heart of the glowing pile, blowing softly when my hand was clear. In small increments I fed the fire, gently adding bigger pieces until I had a few good sized logs burning. I wrapped myself in a blanket from the bed, and settled on the floor in front of the fire, staring into the dancing flames. Their shadows danced exotically on the wall behind me, a crowd of writhing forms bending and contorting in strange and frightening ways.

I shivered, and tried to draw the blanket for firmly to myself, and stifle the deep cold that seemed to be clinging in the forgotten places in the room. The sun had set before the storm had arrived, and now the thundering beast crept into the city, low to the ground like a fog. I could imagine a great beast, made of vapor and darkness, with blazing eyes, teeth and claws of lightning, and a thunderous roar, creeping over the town, it muscles bunching in its shoulders as it stalked low and unseen, on the prowl. The thought was enough to make me tremble as I stood to add more wood to the fire. Already I could hear the first rumblings of the storm.

Not wanting to see the lightning, or perhaps to avoid seeing the beast I so clearly envision, I went to the large double doors, and grabbed fistfuls of the curtains, ready to snap them shut in front of me. Before I did, though, I looked up at the castle.

That was my first mistake.

The storm could not be a single beast. No, it was a pack, all prowling predators and bristling green-black mist. My heart stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. I looked more closely, convinced that what I saw was not an illusion. Slowly, I felt the fabric in my hands slip away as they undid the latch on the doors, and threw them wide.

Rain was already falling in whip-heavy lashes on the wind, and I put a hand up to protect my eyes. I went to the parapet, and leaned my hips into it to put my face as close to the faraway castle as possible.

No, it wasn't just my imagination. There was something, more than one, moving around the base of the castle. They were horrible, like wolves, only contorted past basic recognition. The wolf part of me that had never truly left bristled, and internally snarled.

_Tila… _I knew immediately what I had to do. Snapping around, I ran back into the apartment, and latched the doors shut, throwing the curtains over them as I went. It was all I could do not to run as I yanked the nightgown off over my head, and started snatching up clothes as I crossed through our quarters. It would be cold outside, that much I had figured out. Warm woolen pants, a long sleeved shirt, thick and warm, a tunic, my boots, and a good hooded cloak. Throwing all of those items onto my bed, I went back to the closet where Dark Link routinely put my sword. It was sitting there, still barely used in its sheath. It came out of the closet, as well as a bow and quiver. I was fairly sure I'd been taught how to shoot an arrow from a bow, and while that may have not been the best time to test myself on that, I figured it couldn't hurt to take it.

As soon as I reached the bed again, I started to shove the clothes onto my head. With them on, I grabbed one of Dark Link's belts, and cinched it as tight as it would go around my hips, which means it just barely fit. I took one of the ties to strap the quiver onto my back, as well as the bow, and put in on after I secured the cloak's clasp around my neck. The sword went at my hip, and I grabbed a small scrap of thread to tie my hair with. It took but a moment to braid and secure it, and as soon as the was done, I crossed back to the fireplace, and pulled the grate shut across the front, so no stray flames could leap out and torch Dark Link's lodgings.

After grabbing a bag of rupees, just in case, I went to the door, and crossed through, locking it behind me. I was on my own from then on. I slunk down the hallway, hiding in the deepest shadows, pulling my hood up as I went. It was late, and all of the other citizens in Dark Link's lodging house were asleep. That made things convenient.

Looking both ways down the street when I reached the exit Dark Link had shown me once, to use when there were emergencies, I crept away, still keeping to the shadows. No one else was out, except for the guards. That surprised me, but at the same time didn't. Just as a squadron was coming by, I ducked into an alcove, and flattened myself there, holding my breath. The clink of their armor was terrifying, and I counted twenty running soldiers before the noise died away. Still hesitant, I peeked out, and seeing no sign of them, I continued on.

It took awhile to get through town because of that. Every few minutes I had to stop and hide from guards. It was tiresome and annoying, but I was not caught. When I finally reached the castle gates, I cursed. Of course there were guards here. They stood gravelly, intensely focused on their jobs to guard the palace. If only they had known that they were facing the wrong way to protect the castle. Slinking further into the shadows, I crouched to the ground and pulled up a cobble, freezing my already wet fingers in the process. With a silent grunt, I heaved it up into the air, and watched its flight. It soared through the air, and landed clear on the other side of the square in the shadows. The noise it made was deafening, as it hit the wall and bounced to the ground, clattering and echoing all the while.

The two guards shouted, and ran at the spot. I made my move. Sleek and low to the ground, I sprinted through the open, dimly lit space between me and the gates. The guards were just getting to the place where the rocked sailed into the shadows before landing when I reached the first gate. I knew it would be heavy, but as I threw my shoulder and torso into out of a dead sprint, I found out just how heavy. And the wet stone beneath my feet did not help.

I cursed, dug my heels in, and threw myself at the gate again. I refused to be denied. Thank the goddesses, the monolith inched forward just enough for me to squeeze through. Oddly enough, the gate shut quite easily from behind.

With that obstacle over, I turned to look at the castle. It was dreadful sight, seeing the shape of predators circle the castle as they were, lightning crackling in their maws and grating at the walls of the castle, leaving gouges in the stone. The beasts were enormous, the size of several large houses, each of them. That gave me the advantage. I'd be an ant to them. Easily crushed, but hard to spot.

With far less bravely than one should have, I ran up the ramp to the secondary gate, and pushed for gently at it. It gave far more easily than the first, and I slipped into the garden outside the castle. It was dark, far darker than it should have been, considering both the fact that it was night, and storming. I could see braziers lit on the far side of the courtyard, but it was almost as if the light were being swallowed up before it could reach farther than it's own small globe. Placing a hand on the hilt of my sword, I breathed deeply, and went.

Once I was in the open, I realized just how bad what I'd barely seen and heard from the balcony actually was. The faint rumblings of the giants became thunderous howls and roars, great terrifying sounds. Lightning burst from their maws in violent flashes and bursts and their crackling claws gouged away the stone of the walls. Their eys glowed malevolence, dark and bright at once, alight with ferocious concentration. I ran under their gaseous legs, heading toward the one brazier I could see standing beside the great doors of the palace. The light of the fire seemed dim, as if I were seeing it through black and murky water. Darkness swallowed up anything that dared reach beyond the flames themselves. As soon as I was on the marble steps, one hand reached out. By the time I was at the door, my hand was already on the handle, yanking and jiggling at it with no avail. It was locked fast.

"Let me in! Let my in, damn you!" I screamed, pounding on the door with a balled fist as the other hand gripped my hilt, ready for the attack that would soon follow my arrival.

"Avaunt! Away with you, demon!" The shout came from within.

I screamed, a wrenching sound pulled straight from my gut, and pounded at the door with vicious fury. "I am no demon, you insufferable fool! Let me in before these damn beasts kill me!" I shrieked, bruising my hand more and more with every strike against the solid wood.

"Then identify yourself, or begone with you!" The man shouted back, and a chorus of agreement followed. This moron was testing my patience. Wait, no. My patience was gone. I was going to strangle this man.

A long drown out _harooo_ came from behind me, and despite myself, I turned over my shoulder to look.

One of the storm wolves had lowered their snout to peer at me with unnerving eyes, its canines crackling with blue-white electricity. The cloud lips pulled back into a snarl, and a growl came forth that shook me to my core. Literally. I felt the vibrations in the form of sound waves go through my skin and trap in my lungs, echoing and shaking me from within. It was entirely unnerving, and sent me to new levels of hysteria.

"I'm Lady Cecelia, indentured to Her Majesty, the Queen, and friend to Hyrule!" I screamed, half-turning to pound at the door fervently, half looking upon the wolf with terrified horror. "Let me in, you fool! Let me in!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes of their own accord. My heart raced in my chest, which felt entirely too tight, as if I was being suffocated by my own body. The storm wolf poked its snarling face into the gap between the pillars, snapping its teeth. Tortured shrieks ripped from my lungs as I threw myself as hard as I could to the door, flattening myself to it and pounding with both hands. At that point I had ceased to be coherent. The wolf drew closer and closer, it's red-black tongue licking over it's green-grey smokes jowls expectantly.

Just as the searing white-hot heat of the beast's teeth reached me, one of the great doors opened a small bit, and a gloved and gauntleted arm reached out and grabbed a fistful of the front of my tunic. The beast opened its mouth to swallow me whole while the arm dragged me inside the foyer. The last thing I saw of the outside before the door slammed shut was the jaws of the storm wolf snapping shut over the open air I had just been occupying.

I laid on the floor, panting as I held as hand to my chest. I was in shock.

The guards around me busied themselves with redoing the locks, bolts and beams that secured the doors. When that was finished, they went back to their drinks. One of them, the closest to the door, turned and sauntered up to me, a sneer on his face.

"Milady aught to be more careful, with storm wolves on the prowl," he said haughtily, addressing me as if I were a child who had taken from the sweets basket.

Something within me snapped then. I forgot who I was, and the part of me that had once been complete, the wolf part, bristled and snarled. As the clasp that held my cloak around my neck undid and fell away in a flow, and I pulled myself into a crouch onto my hands and feet, splayed low to the ground. I felt the muscles in my face contort awkwardly, and stared at the guard.

His look of arrogance quickly turned to shock, then to white-faced terror. Sound came from my throat, but it was a strange noise. It did not sound human, as far as I could tell. Sliding one hand forward, my elbow bent out, I watched as my shoulder slid into my peripheral vision. Slowly, I stalked towards him, low to the ground, my braid hanging freely off of my back and over my side. He made a noise of complacence, as if he were trying to calm me. My muscles pulled again, and I bunched up, my muscles pulled in and preparing for the snap that would follow. Very quickly, I snapped all of the muscles straight, and sent myself airborne, flying straight at the impudent guard.

Just before another hand caught me by the scruff of my tunic, I saw my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. My face was screwed up into a wolf's snarl, my hands curled to talons. My eyes held nothing but animalistic fury before shock replaced them. As I floundered, scrabbled at my back, a voice I recognized rang into the air.

"Come now, My Lady. Our friends upstairs would not like it if you killed one of my guards, especially when they are needed so."

I craned my head around to see who spoke to me so, and saw Tragidian, Tila's beau. He was a captain of the guard, I remembered that much. I settled, letting my fur fall flat, and he took that as a good sign.

"There's a girl. Come on. We'll get you to see Her Majesty," Tragidian said good-naturedly as he stooped to get my cloak. He handed it to me, and I took it, folding it against my stomach as I tried to re-gather myself. It felt as if the pieces of me that were human had splintered apart, and putting them together, instead of being easy, was something I had to force.

Tragidian took me to the throne room using the servant's stair I had used when I stayed at the castle before, the one that went straight through the heart of the palace. It took awhile, but it was all climbing, which kept my mind from things that were better not thought of.

When we emerged from the door on the side of the throne room, I regretted not putting my cloak on already. While the buffeting wind that raged outside the pillars of the room was kept from entering, the cold of it was not. With half-frozen hands, I slung the heavy fabric back over my shoulders, and fumbled with the clasp.

As if it were what she always did, Tila melted out of the shadows in a way I could never do, and did the clasp in one try. Shivering, I nodded my thanks, and she took my hand. As we left Tragidian I heard the door to the stair close, and knew that he had gone back down it to his men.

"You are a fool, Cecelia," Tila said soon after. "I knew you were brazen, maybe reckless, but a fool? I had not thought it." She paused, still leading me up the dais. "You saw the wolves, Cece," she said suddenly, spinning around to grasp me by the shoulders. "You saw them, and you still came. You are a fool. It is a miracle that they did not catch you." She paused again, looking me over. "A miracle indeed. Come. Zelda awaits."

Tila turned again, releasing me and trusting me to follow. And I did, as quickly as I could. Tila led me into a small, warm room hidden in the wall beyond the throne wear the Queen was waiting, concentrating over a shallow but large dish of water. I could see the image of boiling clouds and lightning shaped like animals in the reflection. I shuddered.

Zelda looked up at me, clearly startled. "Cecelia. What are you doing here?" she asked, concerned and still shocked.

I walked around Tila, who had been standing slightly in front of me, and met the Queen's eyes steadily. "You haven't told me the whole truth. You've hidden something from me, and I want to know what it is."

Instead of looking at me, Zelda looked off over my shoulder, at Tila. She grimaced delicately, and finally looked at me.

"You are right. You picked a poor time to come confront me about it." Zelda paused for a moment, looking off into the distance as if some brilliant idea were dawning upon her. "But, perhaps, this is not a poor time for you to come to the realization. Sit, and I will explain." She gestured as the chair near the one she had been sitting in. "Tila," she said as I settled into the chair, feeling it fold around me, as it was made for someone slightly larger than myself, "please have one of the servants bring up some food and drink. Warm, preferably, though I know it is a long way to keep it so."

As Zelda settled back into her chair gracefully and Tila left to find the servant, I looked about the room. In was made of dark stone all throughout, besides the mahogany door Tila had just gone through. There were thick rugs placed upon the floor, layered over each other. The floor was stone as well, I could see so in the corners. There were four chairs and a table, upon which sat Zelda's water dish. The chairs were made of wood, and padded with cushion and pillows, and blankets were thrown about haphazardly. A fireplace sat before the rug, burning fiercely, as if to combat the cold that lurked just beyond its protection. I spotted a bed half-hidden behind a curtain, rumpled with covers. I did not doubt that Zelda or Tila sometimes slept here. Perhaps they both did.

I curled up in the chair as Zelda pulled away from her dish, which she had been bent over for awhile. She folded her hands on her lap, and looked expectantly at me. I decided I would speak first.

"I did something for you before all of this Zelda. What was that?"

Zelda sighed, and met my eyes evenly. "You were a spy."

I laughed. "No. Pardon me, but I have a hard time believing you. A spy?" Like James Bond?

Zelda was not amused. "Yes. You were the Crown's Official Spy, though Tila usually did far more dangerous work than you. She became the unofficial spy after you… Well, she's been it since you weren't."

I sobered quickly. A spy… "Who did I spy on for you?"

Zelda seemed uncomfortable, as if that were the question she had been dreading. I waited, and after awhile, she seemed willing to answer.

"I suppose you already know who spied on, don't you?" When I opened my mouth to tell her I bloody didn't know who- that's why I asked, wasn't it?- she waved me off with her hand. "It was Vaati. Originally, it was Valenn, but he led you to Vaati."

I blanched. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure that my little adventure had been a good idea. But I kept asking. I needed to know.

"What happened, exactly? I need to know."

Zelda sighed again, and shifted. "I'm not sure if I told you already, but you were in a comatose state for awhile… We couldn't find you for the longest time, not until Tila found to in the Temple of Time." I nodded, remembering that. It sparked a feeling low in my lungs that hurt a little bit. "I suppose I should start at the beginning, instead of telling the tale backwards… Very well." Zelda drew herself up a little bit, and met my eyes with compassion. "You spied on Vaati for me. You were masquerading as one of his officers, having secured a position in his fortress. He was having you "spy" on me, but we fed him false information through you. Somehow, he found out. What happened was not a fair sight." Zelda paused, and bowed her head sadly. When she looked up again there was a steel edge to her voice. "He had to beaten, within an inch of your life. He would have killed you… And this is where we enter a grey area. Tila and I suspect, now, _suspect_, mind you. We can not confirm this. But we think that somehow, one of the Light Spirits saved you, and hid you in their realm while you healed. The spirit Ordona must have passed you back into this realm through the spring, knowing that Ordon would be the safest place for you, for awhile…"

I leaned back in the chair, and gripped at my knees. This was far more than I had been expecting, and the truth of it frightened me. It frightened me more than what I knew was possible, even when I was at Valenn's mercy. Something needed to be done though. It was obvious that without a bug in Vaati's ear to feed him bad information, he would continue to strike at Zelda's weak points. His goal was obvious. He wanted Hyrule. I didn't know why, but that was enough.

"Well," I said, planting my hands on my knees, and pushed back, pulling myself forward in the process. "There's only one thing to do now, isn't there?"

Zelda looked at me quizzically. "Just what do you suggest, Cecelia?"

I looked at her evenly, and seriously. "The only thing I can do, obviously." I walked toward the fire, and held my still numb fingers as close as I dared to the fire, and then a bit closer. The heat bit at my fingers with searing heat, and as I gritted my teeth against it, I felt blood seep back into my fingers. Some things are like that. You have to take they pain, bear it, and accept it before you can move forward. I wiggled my fingers, and pulled them away. They were pink, and felt tender. I held them in front of me, the needles of awareness beginning to prick at them.

I was about to step up to the fire in my life. The step I was about to take would put me right in front of the flames, in deadly danger of the flames. My world had gone numb, and I needed to move again. Time and this place had frozen me still, and I needed to get moving.

"I'm going to finish what I started, Zelda," I said seriously, still facing the fire. Loss of memory or not, this was my task. "I'm going back to finish this. I never resigned as the Crown's Spy, so I still officially am." When I heard Zelda's dress snap as she stood, I knew I was right. I turned to face her, and saw my shadow cast across the whole of the room. "I'm going back to the desert. Back into the heat of things."

Back to Vaati. Back to Valenn. Back to the people who needed my help.

It was time to step into the fire. I only pray to the goddesses I don't get burned.


	21. What I learned in the desert is

**Author's Note**

Hey bros and babes. Hope you missed me. ;D Missed you too.

I've spent a lot of time recently doing some planning and such. If I make any mistakes about names, or things (like Cece's little snake buddy or her roommate at Vaati's the first time around) please, don't blame me. I actually don't have the copies from the earlier chapters, and have to go to Fanfic to get information from them. For now, I'm gonna do my best. But please, don't get mad if I make any mistakes. I'm trying!

And I know this chapter goes fast. Forgive me! It's just, I'm so impatient, because these next coming chapters are some of my favorite in the whole story! And all of this stuff is rather unimportant. Transitory crap, y'know?

* * *

Dragon Book from How to Train your Dragon, Hector's Death from Troy, and Minstrel Boy from Black Hawk Down

* * *

When I woke up, it wasn't like a normal morning with Dark Link. Normally, it was an easy thing. I woke up, we exchanged quiet pleasantries, and stayed in bed for a bit. It was much different that time. As soon as my eyes were open, I knew something was going on. The air felt charged, tense even. I sat up, and felt as if someone had attached live electric lines to the base of my spine. Dark Link wasn't in bed, which was odd enough, even if I didn't factor in the fact that it was very, very early in the morning. Dawn was a long way off.

Pulling the sheet away from my chest where I had it clenched in my fist, I slid out of the bed, pushing off as soon as my feet fell to the carpet. It was too dark to find the matches to light the candle, which bothered me. I grabbed the dagger I always kept on my nightstand, and unlatched the lock on the door.

On the floor sat a lit lantern, and a full bottle of oil. I glanced around, but there were no other sources of light, and the darkness that permeated the hall beyond frightened me into taking the gifts and shutting the door. It was quickly locked.

The lantern lit the room well. I set it and the jar on the nightstand, and lit the candle before snuffing out the flame in the lamp. The amount of light was greatly reduced, and I snatched up the candle quickly. I was way too on edge to go back to sleep, so I crossed the room, and set the piece of metal with twisted flowers and snakes on the vanity table, and opened the doors to my armoire. I thrust my hand into the black mess of fabric, and pulled away a grey tunic with silver piping and long, trumpeted sleeves. Yanking the chemise off quickly, I dressed, and pinned my hair up in a fast and messy bun. I felt a good portion of my hair on my face, but suffered in silence.

It occurred to me as I was grabbing my sword and putting on my boots that I very, very frequently run off without first finding out what exactly is going on. For all I knew, the door could have been locked for good reason. Maybe there were enemies in the castle. But I had no way of finding out, so it was a moot point. I was about to unlock the door when it hit me.

I ran back to the box that held all of my gifts from Tila, and went for the smaller box that held all of the gossip stones. Fumbling in the dimly lit space, I grabbed one of the pendants and a chain. I moved back to the light to slide it onto the chain, the firelight caught in the gem, and the little shards of brightness shook as I struggled to work the pendant onto the chain. When I finished, I slid the necklace on, and went back to the box to put everything away. As I shut the smaller box, I realized there were three, not two, empty slots.

Before I could wonder why that was, there was a bright flash from below me, and then darkness again. I could barely see, and the candlelight was so dim.

Then came the roaring. It was like the voice of the ocean, but more vicious, more ululated. I grabbed my ears, but that didn't make it any better.

_Damned by the goddesses!_ came a voice I knew well, but not from outside. Her voice was in my head.

_T-tila? Is that you? _I thought it to myself, but then I felt the words slip away, like they were being pulled somewhere else. Normally, whatever I thought stayed in my head, and circled around and around, like a cup that fill just as quick as it drains, swirling and swirling.

_Crap, you're up! Cecelia, _stay there_! Don't leave the room! _Tila sounded stressed, and breathless, like she was fighting. I fumbled my way back to the door, and locked it. While I waited for Tila to tell me more, I slid the nightstand behind the door, and grabbed the lantern and oil off of it. Time ticked by agonizingly slow, and Tila wasn't saying anything more. I could still hear the roaring though.

_Tila. You need to tell me what's going on. _

I heard a bit of grunting from Tila's end of the connection, and grit my teeth to keep from , I felt the connection come back. I anticipated Tila's voice before I heard it.

_Some raiders got into the castle. We've taken care of it, but we don't know how they got into the castle. I'm looking now. There could still be more, so don't leave your room yet. I'll send someone to come and get you when it's safe._ Without waiting for me to give the affirmative or ask a single question, she cut the connection. I pouted, and lit the lantern. It seemed like I'd be there for awhile.

After hanging the lantern from a hook on the ceiling, I started to go through my closet, in search of clothes I could take to the desert. I grabbed most of the tunics, and even a few lightweight gowns. After that, there was nothing to do. Time seemed to have slowed to a near stoppage. It was infuriating.

Pacing was something, if truly nothing. And pacing is what I did. For what seemed like an eternity, round and round the room I went. I was beginning to worry about Dark Link when there was a thud at the door. I stopped, and waited, rooted to the spot where I stood.

After awhile, I thought it was just my imagination.

Then the door shook violently as there came an even louder noise that moved even the heavy table behind it. I unsheathed my sword, and shifted into warrior mode. My pulse began to rush, and my chest rose and fell with my accelerated breathing.

There was another crash, and the door was stressed at its hinges. I saw a ring of light around the door, and snuffed the candle. As the various metalworking that held the door in place screamed in protest, I knocked the lantern from the hook with the pommel of my sword. The flame went out before it even hit the floor. I backed away from the door, and grabbed a brush off of my dressing table with my free hand.

The door flew off of its frame and crashed onto the floor not three feet from where I'd been standing. A few forms came into the room. Men, I would assume. The one with the torch was no where to be seen, but definitely in the hallway, since I still stood in darkness. I gave the brush a quick kiss for luck, and tossed it into the far corner before quickly moving to the dark corner beside the door.

As I'd been expecting, they went for where I'd thrown the brush, thinking that it was me that had made the noise. I rushed at the nearest one, and as I'd been taught, threw the pommel of my sword into his temple. He dropped like a rock. I suddenly realized I didn't want to kill these men, and sheathed my sword before removing it from my belt. This took only a few moments. As soon as I was done, I went after the other two. The closest got caught in the base of the skull with the full force of the goat-horn casing, and the other turned around in surprise to see my foot connect with his face as I launched myself over his fallen comrade.

The man in the hallway quickly realized something was amiss, and leaned into the room. His torch was not a torch at all, but a silver-backed lantern. New technology for this world, it threw as much light as a kick-ass Coleman lantern. The man got a very good look at my face, and sneered.

"See you soon, wolf-girl," was all he said in his thick accent before taking off down the hallway. I growled, and took off after him. The fools in my room would be out for awhile.

The idiot ran with the light on, so I knew exactly where he was. I ran as fast as I could manage, and waited until he thought he lost me. I even huffed a bit, just so he would think I got tired and gave up.

He paused at a dark junction between the halls that led to the kitchens, where there was a servant's entrance, and the halls that led to the Grand Foyer. He was breathing very heavily, and wiping his brow. Stupid, stupid man. I tied my sword onto my belt, but in the back, out of the way. Moving my feet slowly, I crept towards him. He had no idea I was there until I was upon him. Literally.

I crouched low, and threw myself at the man, hands extended like talons. He dropped the lantern in surprise, and I very quickly got on top of him. My sword was at his throat, and my legs pinned his arms to his sides.

Without moving my sword, I leaned in very closely to him, right to his face, so that my cheek was against his. "Wolf-girl? Hah. Seems like the gutless sheep got caught. Too bad this wolf has claws," I whispered, and bared my teeth. He shook, like a leaf. For someone so bawdy he was a coward. Before he could do anything or say a word, I threw my skull at his forehead, and knocked him out cold. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it to see the surprise on his face when I head butted him.

I stood to see Dark Link gaping at me. I grimaced at him. "They broke into my room. I don't like that," I said blandly.

Dark Link walked towards me slowly, his hands held up in truce. I was confused. "Easy there Cecelia. Easy…" He said softly as he came closer. I backed up slightly.

"I'm not a wild ani-"

Before I could finish, he snatched me up, and held me close to him. I struggled at first, unsure of just what in the hell he was doing. Then I realized he was shaking slightly.

I leaned back and looked up as something warm and wet fell on my face. It trickled down over my cheek and fell to the floor. I freed one of my hands, and reached up to Dark Link's face. It was wet.

"C'mon… Shh… It's okay, shh…" I said quietly, pulling him closer to me. "I'm okay. Everything's okay."

This was definitely a new side of Dark Link. I'd never seen him this concerned about me, ever. That just proved how much things had changed. I held him, and wondered just how I would get by without him to help me in the desert. I'd be alone, for the first time… It was a frightening thought.

"Y'know," Dark Link said hoarsely, breaking me from my reverie, "I think you'd fit in well with Vaati's crew. You can be pretty damn scary when you want to be!"

I laughed, and pushed at his chest. He let me go, but grabbed my hand. He also took the torch from the unconscious man, and I quickly told Tila about the group that had broken into my room. I could already hear the clank of the guard's armor as the came running.

"So, I bet you're jealous," I said idly as we walked back to my room.

"Jealous about what?"

"Well, you know how the women that Vaati has dress. I bet you wish you could be there to see me in one of those outfits." I looked at Dark Link for a comeback, but he only smirked.

"What?" No response. "What?"

Dark Link laughed, and set the lantern on the ground before turning to me. Roughly, like old times, he grabbed me by the waist, and threw me over his shoulder. I huffed as soon as I regained myself. This was the Dark Link I knew. Definitely.

"This is getting old already!" I said loudly over my shoulder at him. He just laughed again.

* * *

"Okay, let's get going! We've got a lot to work on, and a short time to do it!" shouted Machon as he swung his horse around to face me. I grimaced at his overly enthusiastic nature, which brought on one of his booming laughs. "No worries, Lady Cecelia. My riders may be a crude bunch, but once you show them you're no pup, they'll leave you be unless you want otherwise."

Machon's words were well heeded. It seemed like the small vanguard he'd brought with him were either entirely busy gawking at the fact that Machon had brought back another rider with him, or that I was a girl. It made getting my things into the wagon very, very difficult.

"Oh, bother it all, shoo you insufferable beasts!" I snapped impatiently, shooing them away from the wagon as the gawped. Dark Link was coming to see me off, and I'd known they would have a field day with that.

As he got closer, I grabbed the cream colored gown from where it hung near the ground, and held it somewhere between my hips and knees as I ran to meet him. The whole outfit was designed to cover a lot of skin with lightweight material, and it did its job well. I felt as if I were completely naked. But that's neither here nor there.

Dark Link caught me up in his arms as I reached him, and I threw my arms around his neck, pulling in the smell of him to last me until I next saw him. Pine and darkness, crisp, cool, and all his own. I buried my face into his chest, clutching at the bit of fabric I could reach.

"I'll miss you," I stated quietly. Dark Link ran a hand over my head, and kissed my forehead briefly.

"I'll never be far," he said, using a spare hand to pull out the pendant he'd taken the other night. I smiled, and kissed it. Just for good luck.

Dark Link laughed softly, but sobered just as fast. He pulled me close for what I knew was a last embrace, and I tried to pull myself as close as I could. A quick (but nice) kiss, and he was on Ella, waiting to see me off. I waved, and he waved back. It was ridiculous and childish, but we did it nonetheless.

Suddenly, I straightened my shoulders, stuck out my chin, and sort of puffed myself up, trying to put on a brave face. Dark Link burst out laughing.

"Oh come on! That's not even fair!" I shouted, a little miffed, but he kept on laughing. After a moment, I began to laugh as well. When we were done, I blew him a quick kiss, and climbed onto Reese to get going. I let Reese follow Tilead, Machon's horse, and watched as Dark Link faded away in the blurring space behind him. Machon had assured me that his encampment wasn't far, but the sun already felt too hot. My hair, since I'd yet to change the color, was tied up and covered with a head cloth.

"So, I take it that was your…?" Machon said idly as we traveled, just as a way to fill the space that was silence.

"I'm not entirely sure _what_ he is to me, to be perfectly honest." I caught an unwelcome hopeful look in Machon's eyes. "But he _is _important to me." The look went away quickly, and was replaced by a friendliness I already found more comfortable than the previous expression.

"I see." Machon stopped talking for awhile, and I figured he was done. But a couple of minutes later, he added something. "I hope you know, it's been young women these raiders have been abducting." He paused again. "Young, _attractive_ women, Miss Cecelia."

I scoffed quietly. Under my breath, I said, "Machon, do you really think I didn't know that? Of course I did! I've had a run-in with these bastards before." I grimaced, and stared angrily off into the desert for a moment before I remembered to tell Machon about the gifts. "By the way, tonight, and I'm warning you ahead of time, so don't panic, I have to take care of something. When I come back, I'm not going to sound or really even look like myself. I decided I would say a password to you so that you knew it was me."

Machon thought for a moment, and the turned in his saddle and looked straight at me. "Butterscotch," he said in a completely serious voice. I held his intense gaze for about two seconds before I broke down and started to laugh hysterically. The laughing fit was so bad I started to cry.

"Okay, okay," I said, my voice slowly falling back to a non-dulcet range. "B-butterscotch it is!" I said, starting to laugh all over again.

* * *

Tila's gifts turned out to be far easier to use than I anticipated. I just slid in the earrings, and thought of a color. Poof. Red hair. Put on the ring. Poof. Golden eyes. The necklace was even kind of easy. I just thought of how scary Dark Link sounded sometimes, and I had this sultry, dangerous and wild voice. I frightened myself on that one, I think.

Machon had given me some new clothes, since no one wore traveling gowns in the settlement. It was loose cotton pants, and strip of purple cloth for the shirt, and a long strip of brownish cloth for a strange vest/jacket clothing item. It was very strange.

I looked at myself in the reflection of the water, and saw was looked to be pretty dang close to a gerudo. My tan definitely helped, but my ears… Well, those couldn't be helped.

I reached up tentatively to look at my reflection in a mirror hanging on the wall. For a moment, I thought my hand would just pass through the pointed part, like a mirage. But when my fingers reached my ear, it was my ear they touched. I couldn't stifle the heavy sigh that came after that. Things changed far, far too quickly for my liking. Alas, that was life. Change, change, and even more change.

After re-latching my belted sheath around my hips, I lifted the flap that served as a door to the small tent. The riders, since they lived in the desert, had been forced to adopt the nomad's way of living. They'd been there too short a time to establish a solid settlement, let alone find solid, non-shifting ground to build it on.

The people in the encampment were all hard, tough looking people. There were no children there, for good reason. Without a secure society, the children wouldn't be safe. You could tell how the lack of childish laughter and fun had affected the people. Their faces were set with grim expressions, and they all showed the signs of long hours of hard work under an unforgiving sun.

I gulped internally. I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't turn out like that after a time here.

Machon shouted my name from across the common area, and raised a hand in greeting. Steeling myself, I ran over to him at a brisk pace, and quickly found myself uncomfortably warm.

When I reached him, Machon just stood and stared at me. I was unnerved at first before I realized he was waiting for something. Swearing silently, I tried to remember what it was that I was supposed to remember.

"Oh! Crap. Butterscotch, I'm sorry!" I said, after suddenly remembering the safe word. I felt like I was about to faint from the anxiety of it all.

Machon smirked. "Well, that's definitely you. And you were right. You look…" Machon's eyes skated up and down in less time than it took me to even recognize the gesture. "Different."

I frowned with a furrow to my brow. "Different in a bad way? Because, you know, it is _attractive_ girls that Vaati wants."

Machon laughed at me. "No, I'm just used to seeing you in more clothing, and not looking like this." He turned away then, and began to speak in a sharp guttural sounding language to a hooded figure. I could see what looked like talons extending past the long shredded sleeves of the stranger's shirt. His or her skin was a dark shade of grey brown, and looked alarmingly human. A pair of glowing eyes peered out from under the hood.

Machon turned back to me with a bright smile. "This is very good. My friend Tamon said that his tribe knows a band of nomads that trade frequently with Vaati." Machon stepped back and gestured to me, speaking to the stranger. I heard my name thrown into the quick sentences, and it sounded very unsettling. Machon then turned back to me. "Between the two of us, Tamon and I can teach you just about everything there is to know about surviving in the desert."

"First thing first," Tamon said, his voice catching sharply on the vowels and over accentuating them, "we teach you about water."

Machon clapped his hands. "That's right. Water is the biggest concern in the desert. We've yet to find the nomads' oases, so we can't go any further than this for long periods," he said as he gestured to the whole settlement. He placed a hand on my back and the other on Tamon's shoulder, and steered us into a nearby tent, where food and drinks were already laid out.

Tamon settled into a seated position with his legs crossed Indian-style and his hands palm down, facing inward on his knees. Machon sat between us, and I just tucked my legs underneath my body. We talked about how camels store their water, and how long a person could go without water. Basically, a course on hydration in the desert and how there isn't much. I was so bored, but I made myself pay attention for my own sake. Afterwards I made a point to remember where Machon said the water well was here, and where I could get waterskins. I got thirsty just listening to them.

Apparently, after I'd learned more about the desert, I would be leaving with Tamon to go with his tribe. They were Moblins, I think, so it was sort of risky business. Tamon would have to convince them that I'd be worth more as something to trade to Vaati than something to eat. I didn't get to see Tamon's face, but I had to imagine that he looked at least a little like a human. After all, he spoke. He spoke Hylian. That means he wasn't an animal.

I had to admit though, I was curious to see it. He had pointed ears as well, but they turned in and down a bit. It made it easy to think he wasn't a heartless beast. Don't get me wrong, he still put me on edge, but I at least made myself not panic when he was around. It was a little like being around a wild animal. I wasn't sure if he was going to attack me, but I was leaving him well alone to lessen the chances of it.

I wandered through the encampment, making my way slowly over to the tent that had been erected for me to use. It was nice enough for a temporary structure, and for once I didn't take in all the details of it. I was tired and seeing my darling Reese standing beside the tent, ears perked forward as he waited for me, made me calm and happy.

He pawed at the sand as I took his bridle and kissed him on his fuzzy little nose. He snorted, and shook his head. I took that as Reese speak for, "it'll be okay, don't worry!". I laughed, and gave him a little scratch behind his left ear, just like he loved. A quick whinny of thanks, and he turned to the bucket of oats a small girl brought over. I waved in gratitude, lifted the thick flap of fabric that served as my door, and went inside.

The interior of my tent was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I stood in the doorway, letting my eyes acclimate to the lack of light. After a moment, I saw that my tent was sparsely furnished, my scant belongings placed beside a mound of some sort on the other side of the room. I went over to it and prodded it experimentally, only to find that it was a bed roll. Glad for the promise of sleep, I quickly unrolled it, and settled onto the soft mattress. It was a little lonely, as I'd gotten used to have a bedmate after Dark Link had come back.

Oddly enough, I wasn't as alone as I'd thought.

For suddenly, the vaguely familiar sensation of something sliding over the surface of my skin startled me. Bolting upright, I felt it again on my side. It headed across my bare midriff, and I looked down; afraid and fully aware of what I would see.

"You have no idea how nice it is to be moving again," the snake tattoo said in a amiable voice, coiling sideways on my skin and stretching. "It's been awhile, kid. How's it going?"

I just gaped at the thing. Last time it had spoken to me, it was completely intent on keeping me in Vaati's hellhole of a palace. The snake kept looking at me, and in an extremely snakelike manner, I lunged forward and pinched the skin where its neck was. It hurt me, but not as much as it should have. The snake thrashed about for a moment before I flicked it on the head with my free hand.

"Just what in the _hell_ are you still doing on my body?" I asked quietly, afraid that anyone might here. "I don't want you here. And I swear on the goddesses, if you so much as say a _peep _to Vaati, I'll cut you off with my own two hands!"

I released the snake, and it curled in on itself, shocked. It was silent for awhile, and I thought that perhaps it had died. Hoping that wasn't the case, I gave it a gentle poke, and it shuddered, and brought itself back up.

"By the goddesses, I don't think anyone's ever threatened one of my kind like that. They'd just rather deal with it than maim themselves," the snake said quietly. When I reached for it again, it cringed. "Relax, child! If I were going to betray you, I'd have done it by now." The snake uncurled, and slid across my skin for awhile without saying anything. I'm pretty sure that was his equivalent of pacing. "When you take one of my kind far away from the person who made the enchantment that brought us to life, we go dormant. If we're dormant too long, our contracts concerning the spell are terminated, so to speak. Basically, I'm a free agent now. I don't report back to that prick or anyone else." The snake hissed is an annoyed way, and I think it didn't particularly enjoy being on me anymore. "I don't know of a way to remove me, short of loping off your own skin, and that'd kill us both. Perhaps you could just be content with a talking snake tattoo? I'm not really that bad."

I'd been to busy processing all of what Leatre, the snake, had said, so his request caught me off guard. "…I never actually wanted a tattoo." After I said it, I felt bad for what could've been implied. "But having a tattoo hasn't been all bad. You've been well behaved so far, and didn't jump out to scare anyone."

Leatre sensed that his chances of survival were increasingly rapidly, and slid up my arm so he could get a good look at me. "Y'know, I still know where Vaati is. That's one part of the magic that doesn't die. I can still communicate with him and tell you exactly where he is, I just don't have to do what he says anymore."

"Well, that's convenient. Because I'll need help like that pretty soon." I gave Leatre a little pat on its tiny tattoo head, and curled up onto my side. I felt it crawl up my side and settle on my shoulder.

"Well, goodnight then. I suppose I'll see you in the morning."

Leatre was silent, and I thought that meant it fell asleep. Then it shook a bit on my skin.

"Sorry, I was talking to my friend's back at that cesspool. Did you say something?"

"No, just goodnight," I said quietly, nuzzling back into my pillow. Then a strange thought occurred to me. "Umm… Leatre, right?"

"That's correct. What is it?"

"Umm… Are you a girl or a boy snake tattoo?"

Leatre chuckled. "I'm a boy."

"Oh." Silence. "Well, then please stay away from my… you know… private places_."_


	22. Being a courtesan never felt so easy

**Author's Note**

Again, rushing. But I'm moving the story forward again. I don't like to keep it in the same place for long… Maybe you've noticed? Haha!

* * *

Rocks of Bawn by Maiden's Four

* * *

"Eh, wake up. You've got to leave before it gets light out." A foot nudged at my arm, and I swatted at it. I wasn't ready to wake up at all. Another three hours, maybe.

"Eh! Now!" Instead of a foot came a pair of hands, shaking me. I grabbed the hands, and pulled their owner over my body. I quickly rolled to pin them to the ground.

"Damnit, let me wake up a bit before you start shaking me like a doll!" I snapped, and gave Machon a light smack to the face before I stood, and walked over to my belongings, which I had packed the night before. I was finally leaving for the next leg of my journey, and wasn't terribly excited for it. Tamon had told me the day before that by the time we would reach his tribe's oasis, Vaati's vanguard would already be there, picking up new slaves. It would be a quick trade.

I'd been concerned about getting my things to the palace, but apparently Tamon was partially employed by Vaati as a carrier of slaves, so if I just stuck near him, both myself and my things would make it there safely. But beyond that, he wouldn't be able to help much.

"Well hurry and get dressed. The guard is changing in ten minutes, and I can only distract them for a moment or two at the most." Machon then left me to get ready. This would be the fun part.

I lit a lantern, and moved to the mirror. I would have to play the part of a spoiled and weak girl, abducted in a moment of her hubris. I pulled off the settlement clothes I'd been wearing for the past few weeks, and grabbed the traveling gown of white fabric I'd worn into the desert. Next came my hair, which I rolled up and pinned in traditional style, and then make-up. This part was actually the hardest, since I was unaccustomed to the style. Sweeping black lines on my upper lid, and gold dusted across the rest of it. My lashes were coated with a type of gel to make them black and sweeping. I turned and looked at my reflection, lowering my lashes and pouting a bit.

Perfect. My lashes sat poised just above my cheeks, and if I were a writer, I would've compared them to butterfly wings. I took a small pot of golden pink lip color, and smoothed it across my lips, careful not to mess up. I packed everything away into the small compartment in my bag that I'd saved for that specific purpose, and hoisted it up onto my shoulder. One last look in the mirror, just to make sure I looked as I should. As in, not like myself.

Even through the murky gloom of my tent, I could see my hair was still a fiery shade of red, and my eyes golden like a lion's. I sighed. I missed my old appearance. It didn't do that I frightened myself whenever I caught a peripheral glimpse of myself.

I pushed the flap of my tent open, and went to Reese. He knew something was amiss, and was pulling gently at the rope that tethered him to a post beside my tent. Placing a hand on the side of his face, I shook my head.

"Sorry friend. Not this time," I murmured quietly, pressing my face into his mane. He snorted softly, and nuzzled my shoulder.

_Tila, do the gossip stones work on animals? _The idea came to me as suddenly as I said it to Tila. Her response was immediate.

_Not quite in the same way. You won't get words. Just generalized emotions. But the animal will understand the intention of whatever it is you're saying, so yes, I suppose._

_Thanks. _I cut off the connection. Setting my bag down, I pulled out one of the stones, and looked for a place to tie it. It wasn't like giving it to a person. Someone could take it from Reese.

Finally, I decided to take the chain and braid both it and the stone into the base of his mane. It didn't take long, but the connection was hard to find. Just thinking Reese's name wasn't working, so I tried closing my eyes and trying to find the stone in my mind.

That worked a lot better. Right away, I found it, and tried to convey to Reese how important it was that he not let anyone take the cold sparkling thing out of his mane. It took awhile, but eventually he got the concept. I went to pull it out, and he turned sharply and nipped me softly on the hand.

"Good boy," I said with a loving pat. "I won't be long. Try to be good!" I whispered as I walked away. Reese threw back his head and whinnied softly, which looked absolutely ridiculous.

I turned and left then. It would've been too hard to keep prolonging the good-bye at that point.

That was the first time I got to see the desert, pre-dawn. Before then, everyone slept for as long as it was comfortable, which usually meant until about nine, when the sand started to absorb the sunlight. That was fine with me, since I liked to sleep late anyway. But pre-dawn desert was a very mysterious thing. The moon was high in the sky, but fading with the coming sun. What little moonlight was left fell on the desert sand like silver, turning the undulating dunes into waves of white. Everything was a very sharp contrast between dark and light.

Shouldering my pack, I set off to where Tamon had said he would meet me. It was on the far side of the encampment, and over one of the dunes. Just another attempt at hiding this whole exchange. I crested the hill, and frowned. Tamon was nowhere to be seen. Stumbling slightly in the shifting sand, I made my way to the bottom of the bowl-like area in between the first sand dune and a second. Much to my dismay, sand was already working its way into the fibers of my gown. Furrowing my brow, I tried to dust some of it off. That was right about the time when a pair of hands grabbed me about my waist, and hoisted me roughly into the air.

Immediately I began to thrash about. My legs bucked backwards, and I felt them connect with a knee. When I was dropped, I rolled away, too hindered by the dress to counterattack. It was a Moblin, that much was for sure. It kept making snarling and barking noises, and was clutching it's knee. I spat at it, and went to get my pack and go back to camp to let Machon know Tamon had been a bust. I only made it about halfway there before more of the damn beasts rode in on boars. Scrambling, I tried to sprint the last few yards to my pack, but one of them had grabbed my bag, and I couldn't see it.

I swore silently, and tried to brace myself for an attack. It came quickly. Three of the Moblins came at me, and in the ridiculous manner of the thing, the dress _again_ made it impossible to properly brace myself. One of them snatched my wrists, and knocked me onto the ground. My face landed squarely in the sand, and in seconds, I found myself bound, gagged, and thrown onto the back of a boar.

In the bizarre way I'd suddenly become known for, I panicked, and began to kick and wiggle about on the wide saddle the boars were always fashioned with. Unfortunately, the Moblins had foreseen this, and tied me onto the saddle. I tried to gnaw through the cloth in my mouth, and quickly found that there was a strip in the center soaked in a foul tasting liquid. Nearly vomiting, I gagged and tried to spit the thing out. That didn't work, but it did get rid of most of the taste.

"Quiet. Not much time. Others will hear," the moblin in control of the boar I was riding on said as he turned around. I recognized Tamon's voice, and nodded. "Good. We be at camp soon. People there. They buy you, and I take you to tower. Say nothing. You are Namira from now on. You understand?"

I nodded and went back to playing the part of a captured girl. I don't know if you know this or not, but by that point in time, I was getting pretty damn good at that. I even had the whole dejected struggling down patent. You know, struggle-struggle-whimper. Then a good whine, with maybe an attempt at muffled bargaining thrown in. It's an art, let me tell you.

Tamon made very good on his word. We arrived at the nomads camp not long after that. When we arrived, Tamon took me straight to the slave selling area, and stuck close. I would need him to take me. Which was good, as he was part of the guard on boar-back, so it would be easy to find him.

Vaati's vanguard had just arrived, and were approaching the staging area. As soon as I was dumped into the pen where all the girls were being kept, a moblin grunted, and pulled me right back out. I did my best to look afraid and vulnerable. Judging from the vanguard's smirks and unconcealed leers, I think I did well. The exchange happened very fast. The men came up to me, and stared at my body. I blushed, truly, and lowered my eyes in an attempt to hide. I was still bound, and felt very revealed. Their looks and jeers made me feel as if I'd been stripped to stand before them.

"We'll take this one, and the two blondes in the corner. Our master should like the three of them for now." The obvious leader paid the moblin who was in charge, and hung back for only a second. "But do try not to eat them this time. We'll be back in a few days for more fresh meat."

The moblin only grunted enthusiastically, and I gulped. This was already starting to seem like a very, very bad idea.

One of the men pushed me towards the horses they'd brought, but I made myself stumble towards Tamon. He grabbed me by the scruff of my gown, and hoisted me up onto the boar. The other two girls were quickly put onto mounts as well, and we were off again before I had time to try and figure out where the oasis was for Machon's sake.

This ride was much longer. We traveled until dusk to reach the fortress. I either talked to Tamon or Leatre during the ride, which made it go a little faster for me. The other two had a rough time, I could tell. They either cried, tried to cling to each other, or begged to be taken home.

We weren't taken in the front entrance, the one I escaped from the first time. I saw that there was now a large magical barrier stretched across the opening of the courtyard now, most likely my fault. I shrugged. That only meant I'd have to be a bit more creative this time.

Instead, they took us around the back, and through a servant's gate. There were a few outlying buildings within, separated from the main palace by another wall, smaller than the one encircling the whole grounds. It was a little like a tiny compound within a larger compound.

"I talk to my friend here. He shall get your bag to your room. Luck be with you, child," Tamon said as he helped me slide off the saddle and onto the ground. The moblins turned and left as a group, and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I would miss Tamon.

Unfortunately, my sentimental moment did not last long. One of the men came and took me roughly by my arm, and dragged me to a nearby building. There were rough looking women waiting there, and they snatched up me and the two others before we could so much as take a single step towards the not yet closed gate.

The women took us into what could have passed for a salon. They separated us, and begin to strip us of our clothing. They took my hair out, and took cotton balls and wiped away the make-up I'd done. And in seconds, re-dressed me, re-did my hair and make-up, and made me even more foreign to myself than I already was.

They were proud of their work on me. I could tell by the way they ushered me to a nearby mirror, and made curious noises, like encouraging clucks. I smiled and nodded, knowing they spoke the desert language, and not Hylian.

I suppose I looked nice, if not a little promiscuous. My hair was pulled up and pinned to the side with a set of ornamental clips, and a long part had been pulled down around my face in front of it on the same side, and a smaller section on the other side. They both curled attractively at the ends, which I liked. They'd left my jewelry alone for the most part, except the necklaces. Instead, I know had a very wide silver necklace (more like neck-BELT) clasped around my neck, with three pieces of silver bowing away from the main strip. Similar armlets were placed around my upper arms, and strips of silver put on my forearms. A silver hair clip with droplets of aquamarine hanging from it was placed into my hair as well. As for clothes, that's where I started to feel more like a prostitute. The top was basically a strip of dark teal material with silver strips attached to chains to make straps for it, and interwoven strands of silver decorating the hem of it. The skirt was split down the middle, and embroidered with silver thread and sky blue paneling. The belt was a wide, pale leather affair, decorated and feminine. The was a very short sky blue underskirt under the dress, just to hide my privates, I guess. The shoes were dainty, dyed to matched the other blue parts of the outfit. My make-up was redone very similarly to how I'd done it, but better, and with a blue veil. There was even a belly ring, which I rather enjoyed. It looked cool, and I found I already had a pierced belly button.

Small world, eh?

They herded me into a back room where the two blondes were already waiting, and done up very much like myself. They left us alone for awhile, and we gradually settled down.

The tall blonde was the first to speak. The smaller was clinging to her, looking at me.

"Hallo. What is your name?" she asked formally, in very stiff Hylian.

I nearly said Cecelia before I remembered myself. "Namira. What are yours'?" I gestured to both of them.

The tall blonde smiled, but it was grim and did not reach her eyes. "Dashti. And this is my sister, Sahar." Sahar hid herself even more behind Dashti. "Where are we?" Dashti wondered aloud, looking around the place.

I sighed. These poor girls. They didn't even know. "I don't know," I lied, trying to make it convincing. "Perhaps someone rescued us from those beasts?"

Sahar suddenly stuck her head out from behind Dashti. "He must be like a knight!" she piped in an adorably cute voice.

Dashti smiled that same smile from before. "Perhaps, Sahar. Perhaps."

I took that moment to hide the necklaces I'd been wearing around my neck, within the larger neck-brace thing. I felt my voice shift back to how it was meant to be heard.

"Where are you from?" Sahar asked quietly.

I grimaced. "Not the desert," I said softly, keeping my voice gentle and away from the tempestuous tone it would normally assume. "I was born in Hyrule, but I was brought to the desert, to stay away from the troubles that once plagued the greenlands," I said, using the desert term for their sovereign providence.

The girls gasped, and fell upon me softly, like feathers. Their faces were a mix of rapture, curiosity, and excitement.

"The greenlands? Could you… Could you tell us about them?" Dashti asked, her voice a barely suppressed whisper.

I heard a door open not too far away, and felt my stomach sink.

"I will. I promise. But someone's coming, and I fear it's not safe to speak of it. We'll keep this buried, yeah?" I threw in a bit of desert slang, just to emphasize the urgency.

"Yeah," Dashti whispered, just in time for the doors to open.

Vaati came sweeping into the room, followed by Valenn, and a bunch of tanned, unimportant lackeys. Vaati, the swine, wore an expression of amiability. He was playing the same part Sahar had been ready to believe in; gallant knight, come to save the day. I, unfortunately, knew different, but hid it as well as I could.

"Fair ladies, I do hope you fair well. When I heard that those monsters were stealing away poor women from their homes, I knew that I had to do what I could. Please, won't you come with me?" He held out his arms, and smiled charmingly. Sahar and Dashti scurried up to him and took an arm each. I had taken a step forward, and seeing them beat me, fell back, looking down dejectedly.

"Oh, now don't be sad," Vaati said, a frown in his voice. He said something in a low tone, and spoke to me again. "Come now, my friend will walk with you."

I looked up to see Valenn looking at me with the most civil expression I've ever seen on his face, arm extended. Shaking slightly, I took it, and walked with him up to Vaati.

"My lord, she's shaking!" Valenn said in an amused tone, and chuckled. Asshat. I'd get him for that.

"There's no reason to be frightened, child. He may look scary, but Valenn is a good friend to me. He will not harm you." I looked up at Vaati's face, plastering a hopeful and doe-eyed expression on my face. I was rewarded with a warm, beguiling smile.

So it went, and I was in. Vaati, Valenn and the guards accompanied us back to the main palace, which I hadn't actually gotten to see. The palace was spacious and gorgeous, definitely decorated to hold and entertain a harem. We even got to go out and looked at the garden. The sun was setting ,and bathed the desert in a dark rose glow. The walls of the palace looked blood red. Lovely, right?

Eventually we were shown to the room we would share, and bade a very pleasant night. I went straight to the bed by the window, and threw myself onto it.

Already Sahar and Dashti were talking about Vaati, and what a gentleman he was, and how kind, how charming and blah, blah, BLAH.

I held my tongue only to keep peace with them. And to keep my cover.

The two went quiet very suddenly. I was about to look up when I felt them sit on my bed, one on either side of me.

"Namira, are you alright?" Sahar asked quietly, and I felt her tiny hand lay itself upon my bare shoulder.

I turned my head to look at her out of the corner of my eye. "Yes, I'm alright. Just tired, I guess…"

Dashti and Sahar yawned in unison.

"We're all tired then, I guess," I said as I sat up, and began to pull the clips out of my hair. When my hair tumbled free, I swear I just about sighed in relief. As I undressed, I made a mental note to remember how to do it by myself next time.

The sisters must have been magical, because they were already asleep by the time I made it back to my bed. I smiled. They weren't Shima, but they were both sweet, and not the worst that I could've ended up with.

As I settled into the familiar silk sheets, I felt Leatre wake himself up, and slither up to curl around the side of my face that was hidden on my pillow. It was the easiest and quietest way for us to talk.

"So. You're in then. I remember this view," he said amiably.

"Yeah… Oh. If you ever need to hide, hide on my scalp, okay?"

"Are you sure? Some people don't take care of their heads, and they get flaky scalp."

"Positive. I take good care of my head and hair."

Leatre agreed, and went to curl up around my ankle for the night. I fell asleep quickly, and did not dream.

When I woke up, it was to the gentle sound of birds outside my window. I sighed, and stretched, luxuriating in the light resistance my sore muscles gave. Sinking back into the bed, I looked through the pale gauze that surrounded me. It was still dark, but a little light came through the drapes that hung across the large windows. With a groan, I sat up, and crawled across the soft coverlet. The canopy came away in front of me, and I pulled myself out of the bed. The soft snores of Sahar and Dashti told me that my roommates were still blissfully asleep.

Since they were asleep, I slid inside the drapes, and pulled it closed behind me. It was bright, but I squinted my eyes, and pushed open the window-styled doors, and walked onto the small terrace that wrapped around the wall around our room. There were a few lounge chairs set up, and some flowering plants whose vines trailed over the walls on either side. The scent was heavenly.

I folded my arms across my chest, and settled onto one of the chairs. The breeze off the desert was marvelous on my bare skin. It seemed like the dress code in the desert was a maybe, and if so, as little as possible.

Again, the smell settled around me before being taken away on the wind again. It was like mangos, figs, honey and cinnamon. It made my stomach rumble uncomfortably.

"Namira? Are you out there?" I heard Sahar's groggy voice drift through the somewhat thick velvet like-material of the drape.

"Uh-huh. Just enjoying the sun." Which I was.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sahar stuck her little blonde mussed head out to look at me. "Dashti always sleeps longer than I do."

"Of course." With another stretch of my upper body, I extended my legs out and away from me on the chair.

We sat for awhile, enjoying the sun. We talked a bit, and Sahar even noticed the same smell I did. We talked about it for a bit, and we came to the conclusion that neither of us knew where it was coming from. When we began to hear the sounds of Dashti waking up, we went back inside and opened the curtains to let the light in. Dashti was already stretched and rubbing the sleep from her eyes by the time we got inside. By the time she was getting out of bed, we'd already gotten dressed, and when she finally started to get her clothes on, Sahar and I had done each others hair and make-up. We wore the same outfits as the day before, and we all had the same outfit, just in varying colors and tones. Sahar had deep burgundy cloth, gold accents and amber gems, while Dashti was wearing a deep navy, bronze and sapphires. And while sleepy Dashti barely stayed conscious enough to sit upright, her sister and I quickly did her hair and make-up. We all figured that since we'd only been told to stay in our rooms and wait for Vaati yesterday, that we should be ready and presentable when he got here.

It was extraordinarily close. I'd swiped on the last bit of color to Dashti's lips and set the container and brush down when there came a knock at the door.

Sweet little Sahar answered it with an innocent smile. Vaati swept into the room, and for the first time, I felt his magic. It crackled off of him like the heat off a fire, and filled the room with an almost electric charge. My skin tingled from it, and my arms puckered into goose bumps. Within seconds I realized Vaati would be walking us around again, and stepped lightly across the room to stand beside him, a coy smile tugging at my lips. He took Sahar and I, and I felt a little guilty about betraying Dashti to the wolf, also known as Valenn. She didn't seem to mind, however, and I attribute that completely to her nearly unconscious state. Besides, I didn't feel comfortable leaving Sahar with Valenn. She was too vulnerable.

"So, ladies, how did you sleep? I hope you find your accommodations to your liking," Vaati said in a voice unlike that which I'd ever been addressed with before. He sounded kind, amiable, content and charming. It was very hard not to believe in the part I played.

"Very well, thank you, Vaati. The terrace view is gorgeous," Sahar said brightly, with a smile that could've outshined the sun. "We sat out a bit this morning, and smelled the most delicious thing, didn't we, Namira?" Sahar said, leaning forward to address me. Thankfully, that put Vaati's attention solely on me for the first time. I smiled coyly.

"Namira, is it? I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Vaati, lord of this estate." Vaati offered up another charming courtier's smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord," I replied, turning my voice to a complacent purr. I then turned my attention back to Sahar, who seemed slightly crestfallen that my response had been delayed. "Yes, simply the most delightful scent I've ever been exposed to. It smelled like mangos, figs, and cinnamon!"

"And honey too!" Sahar added with a light titter, and after a moment, I joined in, covering my mouth daintily with my free hand.

"Two very lovely, lively ladies! What more could a sorcerer ask for?" Vaati said, a smirk played across his face. Sahar would not see it, but I could see the thrill of the chase in his expression. Sahar just looked at him with doe-eyed happiness and obliviousness. I knew better.

"Well…" I said, looking away with a mischievous smirk.

"Well?" Vaati said very quickly, his smirk gone and replaced with a furrowed brow.

"Well… Perhaps a bit of food, maybe? After all, lovely ladies must eat, just the same as any sorcerer." A quick wink followed my brief moment of cheek before I settled back into the role of companion, a downy soft, feathery mantle of a disguise.

Vaati was quiet, and then I heard the deep rumble of his laugh begin in his stomach, and build to a throaty chuckle. "Yes, I suppose a bit of food could be in order."

He led us away from the wing where our quarters were, and toward the common area of the castle. We began to see servants and even a few of his other women. After the fourth woman walked by with a shy smile to Vaati, Sahar asked why there were other women like ourselves here.

"My dear, did you think you three were the only ones the beasts of the desert had taken? No, there are far more women who have been abducted and taken as slaves by them," Vaati said seriously, and Sahar gasped. "I do what I can, and try to buy up some as often as I can, to try and save as many as I can from serving those things, or worse."

"Well, why haven't they gone home then?" sleepy Dashti inquired from behind us, finally awake.

"They leave when they wish. Some have gone, but others find their lives here are better than the dreary existence they knew before. I allow them to stay as long as they like."

Goddesses, what a pig. I worked hard to keep my hand on Vaati's arm light, and from clawing his silk clothing to shreds. He only let them stay if they had sex with him. I knew. And that would be a roadblock I would come to very soon, which worried me. That, however, could be handled easily, depending on how I behaved for the next few days.

When I broke out of my reverie, I realized that a servant had already taken Dashti and Sahar to get food. They were seated on soft, plush looking cushions around a low table that seemed to be made of some kind of gem cut into a thick sheet and set upon a frame of mahogany. There were platters of what looked like baked pastry buns, drizzled with honey and sprinkled with powdered sugar and cinnamon. Along with those, a bowl of fruit laid in between glasses of a red juice that gave off a wonderful scent somewhere between pineapple and orange.

Myself, on the other hand, was still walking with Vaati. A quick glance on the periphery told me that for once, there were no guards. Valenn was standing behind Dashti and Sahar, his arms folded with a faraway look on his face. Looking back to Vaati, I was quickly disquieted when I caught the look of intense concentration upon his face. It seemed I was the sole object of attention, something that experience had taught me was not a good thing.

"So, you said your name was Namira?" Vaati asked, as he steered me into a greenhouse. Instead of answering, I busied myself looking around the lush indoor environment. Thick ropes of green lashed themselves across the thick canopy that swallowed most, but not all, of the light that shone through the gold-tinted windows that made the ceiling. Flowers of all colors and sizes seemed to explode from everywhere, turning what would have been a bland, but interesting, backdrop into a sea of reds, purple, golden yellows and blue.

"Yes," I said as I trailed my fingers along the edge of a violet flower with bright orange licking at the heart of the petals.

Vaati grunted an affirmation. "Do you know what your name means?" he asked quietly as we stopped beside a tree draped with vines covered in the most magnificent blossom I'd ever seen. It was as if all the colors of the sunset had been taken in the swipe of a paintbrush, and laid down on each petal with the most exquisite care. They were about the size of my palm, and gave off a delicious scent.

"No," I said as he turned us to face the vine. I wanted desperately to reach out and take a bloom from the vine, but Vaati had stopped us too far away from the flowers for me to do that without pulling completely free from him. I knew my place in his palace though, and stayed where I was, the sedate, lovely girl I was masquerading as.

"Would you like to know?" Vaati said as he turned his attention from the flowers to look at me. In truth, I found him to be quite unsettling. It wasn't even just his appearance, it was his mannerisms, his voice, the way he walked, everything about him just made me feel uncomfortable. Liken it to be examined with a magnifying glass while you stand naked in front of a crowd, and you'd be about halfway right.

"Of course I would," I purred quietly, lowering my eyes to let my lashes perch themselves just above my cheekbones as I tried to look the part.

Vaati stared at me closely. Suddenly though, he brushed a bit of the hair hanging in front of my ear away, and leaned in to whisper something in my ear. He was so close I felt his breath on my neck, which caused my skin to pimple with gooseflesh. "It means," he said very quietly, "that you are like the wind that blows across the desert. You bring change, awareness, and new meaning to the world wherever you go."

I took that opportunity to break free from Vaati's non-grip on my arm to walk up to the flowers. My knees were shaking terribly inside my skirt, but he couldn't see that. With both hands I reached up to take one of the blossoms. It came away with a quiet snap, and nestled in my hands neatly. It was even prettier up close, with specks of gold thrown haphazardly about. I took what was left of the stem, and tucked it into the coiled arrangement of hair on the side of my head. Before turning back to Vaati I made sure it was placed firmly there, and inhaled the scent to steady myself. Strains of bergamot, ginger and jojoba drifted away from the flower, a sharp scent that left my body tingling with wakefulness. As I turned, I turned my face from the obedient mask that I'd schooled my face into for what felt like years to the fierce and tempestuous predator that I'd imagined back in the safety of the sane world. But this was not the sane world. This was a place where it was an eat or be eaten life, and I was not some gazelle to be taken on a whim.

"Very well, my lord," I murmured huskily, face lowered but eyes high and piercing. Vaati's surprise was evident, as was his fascination. But I knew that words like the kind I had just spoken had to be followed by some sort of action.

Letting my hips, which have always been a part of me that I loved wholeheartedly, sway enticingly, I walked past Vaati, and began to walk by myself back to the palace. I did not hear him move to follow or walk with me, so I continued on my own, and quickly found myself back in the foyer. Dashti and Sahar were gone, as was Valenn and any other person that could have been there. Taking the liberty which I had suddenly stumbled upon high into my arms, I gathered up my skirt, and made my way swiftly up the stairs.

If I remembered right, she would be in the left tower, on the second corridor up. Her room would be the first on the right.

The fear I would be found out or worse quickened both my heartbeat and steps, but I wanted to see Shima, and make sure she was alright. I'd left her for far too long.

Queer enough, I passed not a single person the whole time I went. That was probably the thing that worried me the most, but I shoved thoughts of watching eyes in the shadows off. No sense in expecting the worst if no one sensed anything amiss.

After what seemed an eternity, I reached the door I was looking for. With a wary glance up and down the hall, I placed a hand on the handle, and knocked just after I pressed myself close to the door, and my mouth into the crack of it.

"Shima? Shima, if you're there, please, let me in," I whispered loudly, feeling exposed.

There was a shuffling sound and then the steady pat of bare feet on stone.

"Who is it?"

"Shima, please just let me in," I implored, whispering in my own voice. The handle moved under my hand without my volition, and I pushed it the rest of the way open and slid inside, pushing it shut behind me. As soon as I saw Shima, I threw my arms around her. "Thank the goddesses you're alright. I was so worried…"

Shima stood dumbfounded. "Cecelia… Is… Is that you?" she whispered incredulously. I nodded, and she smiled.

"It makes my heart glad to see you. It's been to far long, though I cannot say I am glad to see you here," Shima said quietly, sitting upon her bed. A quick glance told me that my old bed still lay empty, and my heart twinged for her.

"I can't say how I came to be here, or why. Only know that I'm safe, and that no one can know that I am here." I paused, and held up my hands imploringly. "_No one,_ _Shima_. Not a soul can know that I am here. You need to forget that you even saw me, alright?"

Shima furrowed her brow in concentration. "Yes…" she said slowly. "I… I think I understand."

"Good girl. I have to go now, but I will be seeing you," I said with a wink and wave as I slipped out the door once more.

I made my way back to my room without delay, though my stomach berated me for not stopping for food. Sorely tempted was I to stop and turn back to go get food, but I was too afraid of being caught.

The moment my door latched shut behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief, and padded over to my bed, pulling the clips from my hair and yanking off the slippers on my feet. There was a plate with food laid out on it on the edge of the bed and a pitcher of the red juice and a glass on the floor. I said a prayer of thanks silently, and settled into eat.

Damn, that juice was really, really good.


	23. Gossip Stones

**Author's Note**

I miss when people read my stories a lot.

* * *

Several days had passed since my excursion with Vaati in the greenhouse, but not much had changed. I still spent my days escorted about by Vaati, Valenn and the guards. Dashti still took a ridiculously long time to wake up, and had begun to automatically go to Valenn when we walked. It might just be me, but I think she finally figured out why I would stop her from walking with Vaati and I. We both feared for innocent little Sahar, and I knew Valenn, and refused to trust him with a girl like her.

"Ah, food!" I cried excitedly as a servant brought a platter of food for Dashti, Sahar and I in one afternoon. It looked like bird of a sort, some fruit and vegetables. She set it on the low table we shared, and left without a word. Ignoring the funny feeling I had when I saw her downcast face, I fell upon the food with abandon and took one of the fruits, and bit into it.

"You are simply too much, Namira," Sahar said as she settled onto a cushion beside me. She took a pale white carrot-like vegetable, and ate it daintily.

"No Sahar, she's just an animal!" Dashti cried as she rose from her bed, where she'd been lounging. "Like a wolf!" Dashti howled dramatically, and I laughed as if there were not a double meaning in that word for me. "Truly, this girl is like a beast when it comes to her food," Dashti continued as she took the last cushion, and went to take a piece of the bird. Jokingly, I snarled and pretending to snatch at the food. Dashti and Sahar broke into fits of laughter, and I smiled smugly as I ate my morsel. I was proud of myself for how well I was assimilating myself into life there.

"Well, when I spoke to Vaati yesterday, he said that he had something to attend to today, and wouldn't be able to take us out on another walk," Dashti said as if that statement did not make us sound like the pets that we were. Sahar frowned at that. "But," Dashti continued before her sister interrupted her, "he said that we are free to go look around the castle and enjoy ourselves. He recommended the lounge off of the foyer if we just wanted to sit about. I have to admit, I would like to go stretch my legs!" Dashti stuck out her long, graceful legs as if to tease Sahar and I about our shorter statures.

"And I would very much like to _curl _up on a couch and take a nap!" Sahar countered, using her older sister's deep wish to be less sleek and voluptuous and more small and cute. Dashti frowned, and finished eating silently.

Sahar smiled smugly, and she and I finished our meals with companionable banter. The food was great, and the bird was especially delicious, though I still did not know what it was. I even tried the white carrot, and found that I liked it. So much of the desert was growing on me, and I found that I would be sad to leave it. Not that that would be any time soon. Though I'd gotten here safely, I still had nothing to tell Tila or Zelda, as I had told the two of them through the gossip stones the second night I spent in the palace. They weren't happy about it, but implored me to hurry. I'd snorted, and thought, how very easy for you to say that, in your big safe palace guarded by the most powerful spells and enchantments in Hyrule, along with some of the bravest guardsmen in the country.

Dashti eventually got antsy, and we left to go down to the lounge she'd mentioned. In sharp contrast that first day, we now saw far more women wandering about, most in the same garb as us, but others in a slightly different outfit. That wasn't the point though. It was strange, thinking that all of these women had been bedmates of Vaati's, and stayed, hoping they'd share his bed again. It made me nauseated just thinking about it.

"Oh! This is interesting," Sahar said quietly when we reached the lounge. The doorway was covered by a deep emerald drape, and when moved, revealed a peculiar room. It was furbished in rich browns and reds, and dimly lit, and couches and chaise lounges filled most of the space. That wasn't the strange part though. There were other men here, men that we had seen before. It seemed like the women liked to entertain the men employed by Vaati occasionally.

Quite embarrassed, the three of us quickly moved to a couch and lounge in the corner, isolated from the rest of the rest. I let the sisters take the couch, and put my back to the rest of the room, and did my best to keep their eyes from straying to the concubines in the rest of the room.

"So. You asked about the grasslands before, didn't you?" I mentioned quietly, feigning an interest in the tacky fringe on the chaise.

I immediately had their attention. "Oh yes, yes you did! Please, tell us all about them! What do people wear there? How do they go from place? What sort of tents do they live in? Where do they get their water from? I heard they have no oases!" Sahar was all bubbly speech, and I laughed at her, loving her spunk.

"Alright, you've definitely given me a lot to work with," I said, still keeping my voice low. They leaned in, just as I'd hoped they would. "We wore all sorts of clothes. When it got cold, we would wear very thick shirts called jackets to stay warm, and when it snowed- snow is frozen water that falls from the sky during the winter. It's very pretty, and white. It makes everything quiet," I said before Sahar could interrupt me with another question. "When it snows, we wear boots to keep our feet dry. We ride horses and sometimes horse-drawn wagons to get to where we want to go. If it's not too far we can walk; it's never that hot there. We don't live in tents; we live in houses, made of stone or wood. They stay in one place because the ground in the greenlands doesn't move like the sand, and we don't have sandstorms. Water comes from lakes and streams, and we just take it. Everyone lives near water, just like you do in the desert. That's where people come together," I murmured as I finished, suddenly finding myself homesick.

"Oh my…" Dashti said suddenly, straightening with a shocked and frightened look upon her face.

"What is it?" I said, pushing myself upright.

"It's one of Vaati's men. No, don't look!" Dashti snapped when I began to turn my head. "Everyone I've spoken to said that he's horribly mean. He used to be here all the time and left for awhile. No one knows why, only that when he came back he was even crueler to the others than before," Dashti finished in hushed tones. She looked down quickly, and pulled Sahar, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, a bit behind her.

"What?" I said, uneasy about their strange behavior. "Dashti, what's wrong?"

"Hello there," came a male's voice from over my shoulder. I stiffened, and did not reply. I heard the man snort, and shift. "I said, hello. What, have you no manners?" he said, implying that he didn't expect manners from us, nor did he know what manners truly were.

I rolled my eyes, and threw back my shoulders, raising my chin as I spoke. "Hello then." I grimaced with contempt. "Did you need something, or did you only come over here to harass me and my friends?" I demanded.

Dashti began to shake, and I pitied her for having to face him. He was apparently unhappy about what I said. I heard the sharp inhale that came before a strike, and I raised a hand to ward off the blow that was coming.

The slap stung my wrist for hours after.

"Maybe you will mind your impudent mouth from here on out," the man spat as he walked away. I did not dignify his presence with a response, instead lowering my hand into my lap and cradling it gingerly.

As soon as he was truly gone, Sahar leapt over to me and gathered up my hand in both of hers. "Oh, poor thing! Are you alright?" Just as if I were her sister, Sahar fawned over me, and I relished in the feeling. I didn't have any siblings, and the camaraderie was refreshing.

Dashti, who was very uncomfortable sitting in the lounge after what had happened, shepherded my new nursemaid and I back up to our room as quickly as she could, with wary glances all around. Sahar either did not notice her sister's unease, or chose to ignore it. She was too busy asking servants to bring bandages and a healer up to our room to make sure my wrist was alright.

When we got back, Sahar made me sit in my bed, and opened the windows, keeping the drapes shut. She made me lay down, refusing to listen to my resistance.

"Sahar, I was slapped, I did not contract the influenza! So please calm down and let me be! The only thing hurt right now is my pride," I murmured. Sahar sighed, and settled with her skirts in a heap around her on my bed. Dashti joined us quickly, pulling her little sister close to her.

"That man is a menace… No. He is no man, he is a beast." Dashti's words brought my mind back to that morning's conversation. "How a man as charming as Vaati allows a devil like that to wander about is beyond me."

"Dashti, Sahar," I said suddenly, turning to them, "Vaati hasn't asked anything of you recently, has he?"

Sahar looked at me curious, and placed her hands on Dashti's which were wrapped around her shoulders. "Like what, exactly?"

I struggled to word it gently. "Has he… you know, asked you to engage in any kind of activity? While you were alone with him I mean." My face was red from embarrassment.

Dashti paled. "How did you know?" she asked, her voice frightened. Sahar frowned, and looked up at her sister.

"What're you two talking about?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Never you mind Sahar. I am glad you don't know," I said gently before turning my attention back to Dashti. "…Well?" I asked, afraid of what I would hear.

"Well," Dashti said nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I… I said I did not think it was. We barely know him. He agreed, but he just… Hasn't acted quite the same towards me since." Dashti had grown quite, and was now brooding.

The sudden knock at our door startled all of us, but it was sweet little Sahar that recovered first. "Coming," she called as she crawled out of her sister's lap. Dashti took my uninjured hand in hers, and we shared a look of concern that pierced me deeper than she could have known.

"Oh, Namira, it's the healer," Sahar said as she opened the door. I was thoroughly shocked to see Valenn walk in, a small pack at his waist. He seemed less intimidating for some reason.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked quietly, standing awkwardly before me. I moved my hand from my lap and showed him the angry mark where the handprint starkly contrasted against my skin. He took my hand gingerly, and I struggled not to snatch my arm back. He gently examined my wrist and the bones around it. He hit one in particular, and pain shot up my arm. I gasped, and he apologized quickly.

"No, no, you're fine," I said quietly, trying to reign the aftershock in as best I could.

"Well, it looks like you've bruised the bone," Valenn said quietly, releasing my hand and reaching into his mystery pack.

"Bruised the bone? Can anything be done for that?" Sahar asked worriedly. I smiled softly at her, touched that she cared that deeply.

"Yes," Valenn said with a nod, pulling a bit of bandages from the pack. He set them beside me, and gestured for me to give him my hand, and I did so, if unwillingly.

He took it lightly, and closed his eyes in concentration. He started muttering in what I recognized as Ancient Hylian, and I slowly felt the air thicken, as if a static charge were coursing through the air. I recognized this sensation well, and knew that magic was being worked here. I'd known Valenn could do parlor trick magic to trick and beguile, but I wasn't aware that he could also heal. It shone an uncomfortably bright light on him as a person, and invited me to take a better look at who he was. I didn't though, and the feeling soon passed.

"…That should do it," Valenn said suddenly in a hoarse voice. He took the bandages and wrapped my wrist carefully for support. "Have a servant let me know if it doesn't start healing, or if it gets any worse," he said, looking at me shyly.

"Sure. I mean, of course, I'll do that," I stammered, shocked at Valenn's rather sudden change of attitude.

When he was gone, Sahar climbed back into bed, and yawned as Dashti gathered her up again. "I'm tired," she mumbled into her sister's hair, which hung free from any coiled arrangement. The two sisters shared the same petite bones structure and blonde ringlets, and their touching compassion.

Before we knew it, the three of us had fallen asleep on my bed in a big mess, each of us touching the others somehow.

When I woke up, Sahar and Dashti were still fast asleep. I didn't move right away, and Sahar had taken my unhurt hand in her sleep, and Dashti's legs were tangled up in mine. I felt the cool night air flow in through the windows, and it only woke me up further. Taking care, I pulled my legs and hand free, and moved slowly off the bed. I was awake, but unsure of what I wanted to do.

Suddenly, I remembered the greenhouse and wondered what it looked like at night. So I got a pale blue shawl from the wardrobe, and walked out of our room, without shoes and my hair hanging free. It felt nice to be able to walk around without worrying about my hair.

The halls and foyer were empty, as I thought they'd be. There weren't even guards or servants about to ask me why I was up or to tell me to go back to my room. The scrap of freedom felt nice. I took my time going to the greenhouse, and was rewarded with a rare sight when I reached it.

In hindsight, I bet Vaati had grown the plants to do magnificent and wonderful things, since he was a sorcerer. But when I saw the wide array of plants glowing in the night, I was only awed. Everything, even the vines glowed with a gentle light. The flowers, however, glowed brightly, like multi-colored lanterns. A cool breeze blew through the almost tropical forest.

Swinging my good arm at my side, I let the shroud I had shrug down a bit as I wandered about, taking in the beauty of it all. Eventually, when I felt like stopping, I settled on the ground at the base of a tree covering in flowers. They glowed a vibrant purple, and I felt magical as I looked at the pale violet glow on my skin.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

A male's voice came out of the darkness, and I stiffened. "Who's there?" I asked warily.

"Just me," came the quiet response as Valenn stepped into the glow of the flowers.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Hello."

Silence.

"How's your wrist feeling?"

"Oh, just fine, thank you."

More silence.

"The flowers are nice at night, don't you think?"

I turned to look closer at the flower I was now standing by. They were even more beautiful upon closer inspection. "Yes, they are…" I answered, tracing the curve of a petal.

"Do you want one?" Valenn asked suddenly.

"They are nice, but wouldn't they be missed?" I thought of Vaati and the hard work he probably put into that place.

"Not right now. Vaati's far too pre-occupied to notice much of anything these days," Valenn said with a small smile.

"I noticed," I said with a secret smile of my own. It had meant that I was left alone mostly, which I found to my liking.

"Really? That's not good," Valenn muttered, furrowing his brows.

"So. What about these flowers?" I said, changing the subject before he could suspect me.

And so went the brief time I spent with the nice Valenn, a person I did not know. I spent the whole half hour in absolute awkward absurdity, and was glad to leave it. By the time I got back to my room, I was quite tired. Dashti and Sahar had not moved much, and I settled right back into the spot that had grown cold in my absence.

We woke the following morning and fell into the same pattern we'd been following, full of our joking and fun, but I suddenly found it all boring and somehow transparent. My new friends sensed my preoccupation, and in an attempt to clear my foul mood, convinced me to go with them to one of the sitting rooms the opened out into the main courtyard.

We spent the whole day, just the three of us, relaxing and reading, or running barefoot in the lush grass that grew under the watchful eyes of the gardeners.

I appreciated that they tried so hard to expel the thick cloud that seemed to hang about me. It took awhile, but I finally realized that I was just homesick. I truly missed all the little things I'd taken for granted, like breathing in the clear air in the middle of the day, instead of hiding in dark rooms when it got too hot.

When we had finished our day in the sun, and went back to the foyer to get dinner before bed, I was still in a bad mood. Even the food didn't make me feel better.

Right in the middle of our meal, Dashti stiffened, and moved to protect Sahar. I already knew what that meant, and started to get up to tell the man to shove off. We didn't need any more grief from him.

"Perfect. You needed to get up anyway. My lord wishes to see you."

At those last six words, I paled, and Dashti and I shared a very frightened look. Before Vaati's servant noticed anything was amiss with my reaction, I adjusted my skirts, and swept away, determined to not look at him. He didn't deserve it.

Knowing from experience that Vaati's quarters were in the central tower, that's where I headed. The man, however, steered me in the opposite direction, away from the servant's quarters, the women's quarters, away from everything.

After a bit of walking, I finally asked. "Just where in the hell are you taking me?"

I didn't get an answer, which immediately worried me. As I turned to look at the man, I suddenly found myself being trapped against the wall, my hands pinned above me by my assailant. I cursed myself, for the hallway was dark and deserted. I struggled, but it was more of a principle thing than actually any kind of success.

"Calm down, damn it! You keep making that much noise and someone will hear you!" he whispered harshly, moving away from my legs, which I was kicking out at him as much as I could.

"That's the idea!" I hissed venomously, and I started to shout. The moment I did, I found my hands trapped together and a hand over my mouth. I tried to bite it, but that didn't work well at all. I just bit my own tongue.

"Goddesses, you are a handful sometimes, y'know that!" the man said in a rough voice that suddenly sounded vaguely familiar. "Just stay quiet and follow me, will you?"

His hand still on my mouth, I nodded, now that I was curious about who he actually was. He took his hand away from my mouth tentatively, and when I didn't do anything, released one of my hands, and started to tow me down the dark hallway. After a short time, he opened a door, moved me inside and shut it behind him.

The light was slightly better in the room, and I could see that the furniture had been removed a long time ago, because dust coated the floor and the filmy curtains thickly.

I found myself very suddenly being embraced from behind, and shrugged the arms off. They fell away, and with a bit of annoyance, I turned around, ready to see just who the hell had given me so much damn trouble. And was completely unprepared for what I saw.

His hair was the same dusky black, and he was as big as ever. There was so much of him that I could see though. All he wore was a toga-styled tunic, one half a gorgeous embroidered red hung loose and large and a pale, creamy white tucked neatly underneath it, and belted with woven gold. Most of his golden brown chest showed in the large gap between the fabric.

But his eyes were red again, the same red I knew to mistrust.

I felt so conflicted, I couldn't even move.

"Is that really you? I mean, really, really you?" I whispered, afraid to believe my eyes.

He reached up to his ear, and tapped a gold earring that hung there. It was a contact. "It's me. Really, really me."

I don't know who moved first, me or him. All I know is that suddenly, I was in Dark Link's arms, and I felt better than I had in weeks. "I missed you," I murmured into the red of his shirt, my arms looped around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were here sooner?"

Dark Link smiled, and kissed the top of my head. "I've been here since you went to the riders. Someone had to help smooth the way for you, or else you would've ruined everything by now," he teased, freeing a hand to flick my nose lightly.

Grimacing, I took a good look at him, and then looked at his body. Dark Link was looking good… I mean, really, really good. "You've been training, haven't you?"

Just like the boy he was, Dark Link puffed himself up a little bit, and smirked.

Just to keep his hubris levels low, I gave him a good smack to the chest, and backed out into the rest of the room. It did not escape my attention that as I walked away from him, his eyes followed me. And I don't mean my face.

Suddenly, I remembered a conversation we'd had in the palace about how jealous he should have been that he wouldn't get to see me in this outfit, and I furrowed my brow angrily.

"You knew the whole time you'd be coming back here with me, didn't you?" I popped my hip and stood akimbo, feeling foolish for not figuring out what he was doing sooner.

Dark Link only smirked, and ran a hand through his hair. I was about to start yelling at him when he held up a hand for me to stop. "I planned from the moment I knew you were going to come back, that's true. But I didn't want to tell you." He read my expression, and answered my question before I could ask it. "I did it because if I hadn't, you wouldn't have worked as hard to be prepared for this as you did. You wouldn't have been ready to be out here, with or without me, and you'd probably be dead right now." His expression darkened considerably.

_Oh… Poor thing. _He must've been quite worried about me if he thought he had to lie for me to be safe. Instead of staying away from him, like I'd meant to, I closed the distance between us, and gave him a hug. He needed one far more than I did at that moment.

We spent a few moments just being together. It was nice. It was definitely a shock to get to spend any time at all with him, and I tried to soak as much of it up as I could.

"I think I understand why you hit me," I mused quietly just as we were heading to the door to leave. My comment caused Dark Link to stop suddenly and stare at me. "Well," I said, "if you had let me see you in that room full of people, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop myself from saying something, and Dashti and Sahar know you're new. They would know more than I want them knowing if they had seen that." I looked at him sheepishly. "Besides, it would probably blow your cover too."

Dark Link grimaced, and went to open the door. "Honestly, I was just improvising."

I smacked him again on the chest, just to keep him in line, and slid past him into the hallway.

"Well," I said dryly, "don't improvise anymore. We have gossip stones. Use them if you need to reach me," I said as I started to walk back to the foyer.

_I can do that_, came Dark Link's reply. It was husky to an unneeded point.

_Down boy_, I whispered as we came back into the main hall. It was already late afternoon, and most of the girls had gone back to their rooms until dinner. I was thankful for that, as the less people who saw Dark Link and I, the better.

When we reached the middle of the room, I stopped, and half turned back to Dark Link. _Let me know if you want to see me_, I mouthed as I looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed that I actually had to say this. _I know how to come and go without drawing attention to myself._

"_I know," _came the both silent and aloud response. The sound made a tingle run up my spine, and I shivered. Without saying anything else, I left, and hurried off to my room before I couldn't stop myself from doing something that would ruin this mission for me.

When I got back to the room, I let out a quiet sigh. A quick glance on the periphery told me that Sahar and Dashti had fallen asleep yet again on my bed. Instead of settling down to sleep with them, I sat at the table, and lit the paper lanterns that hung from the ceiling.

Moments later, Dashti and Sahar were slowly pulling themselves out of sleep, mumbling about the light and rubbing their eyes. When they realized that I was back, they immediately forgot how tired they had been, and came rushing over.

Sahar threw her arms around my middle and buried her head into my stomach, her eyes firmly shut. Dashti only sat down beside and laid a hand on my shoulder. "I told her what Vaati had asked me to do. And now I don't know if I made the right choice…" Dashti murmured quietly.

Leaning forward slight, I whispered into her ear, "You did, Dashti. Lying to preserve ignorance never does good." I then turned back to Sahar, and ran my hand over her hair. "Shh, come on Sahar, I'm alright. It turns out that creep was only lying. He tried to get me on his own, but I ran away and hid. Everything is fine," I said gently, my hand moving in comforting passes down her back.

"B-but Namira, I-I don't like him like that! I don't want to do those kinds of things with him!" Sahar cried, shaking her head.

"It'll be okay. I-" I looked over at Dashti, whose eyes were hard with determination. "We," I corrected, "won't let that happen." Sahar was trembling by this time, and even my hand shook as I continued to console her.

Sahar sat up very suddenly, and stared at me, with an intensity something I hadn't known she was capable "How can you know, Namira?" she demanded harshly, her face twisted into a look halfway between fury and despair.

Right then, I almost broke cover, with that young girl demanding so much from me, so much that I couldn't tell her. It was the most temptation I'd ever faced in my life, trying to deny that face that cried out so fervently for confirmation that everything would be okay, and that life would not be as bad as she'd thought.

….But they were safer not knowing. They would always be safer if they didn't know.

"I just do, Sahar,": I said quietly. "Trust me when I say, I know." Clasping hands with Sahar and Dashti, and bowed my head, hoping that what I'd been through counted for something in the eyes and ears of the Goddesses.

"Please… Help us to be wise. Help us to grow, and to always walk in your light and on the path you have lain for us. Help us to not be swayed by evil and to stay true to ourselves. Help us to…" I paused, wanting to say something that would help myself and these girls through the trying times that were coming. "Help us to be strong, and to be forever vigilant in these uncertain times. We follow you in our hearts, and walk along the lighted way to who we shall become. To the three Goddesses," I said, finishing the prayer in typical Hyrulian fashion. There was a returning phrase, but I wasn't that sure either of them would know it.

"…And… And to the Four Lights, we give the way," Dashti added hesitantly, as if she weren't sure that was how to end it. But it was, and I was surprised. I looked at her, and she only shrugged.

Well. It was an interesting way to end the evening, for sure. And the rest of it passed in a sort of blur. Just after Dashti finished the prayer, I felt such an exhaustion come over me, as if the strength of the moment had been a wave rolling up, and now it pulled away, dragging debris and detritus away with it. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened next. Dashti, taking my hand and murmuring something. Sahar's tears on my bare shoulder as Dashti and I held her. The glowing lights over the desert. Dark Link's unwavering presence through the gossip stone.

I am not sure where or when or how I fell asleep, but I did so knowing I was safe, if only for a few brief and shining moments.


End file.
